FREAKs
by Reimusha
Summary: Face à la montée en puissance des syndicats du crime et autres kabbales malveillantes menaçant la sécurité mondiale, la C.I.A. décide de monter une unité d'élite extraordinaire, constituée des monstres de légendes urbaines les plus renommés. Nom de code : F.R.E.A.K..
1. Préambule

**F.R.E.A.K.s - PRÉAMBULE**

* * *

 _F.R.E.A.K.s_ est le produit d'un cerveau choqué par les attentats du 13 novembre dernier. Imaginée par des neurones déliquescents en pleine tourmente émotionnelle, cette histoire absurde est née d'une réflexion personnelle concernant l'absence flagrante de roustons chez la population terroriste et l'infatigable propension de ces margoulins à semer le Mal, la Douleur et la Peur partout autour d'eux en se délectant de l'incontinence émotionnelle über-médiatisée du reste du monde.

De ces tergiversations faciles et aussi hasardeuses que la diction d'un rappeur, l'auteure (du crime) en est venue à songer que ces vilains rabouins avaient finalement l'absurde prétention d'être plus méchants que les méchants de film d'horreur et que ces derniers avaient peut-être pu récemment en prendre ombrage et avoir l'envie subite de redorer leur blason de super-méchants sans pitié en apprenant à ces sacripants, à grands coups de machette dans la margoulette, qu'on ne vole pas impunément une réputation si durement acquise. D'où cette idée saugrenue, plus réchauffée qu'un churros de fête foraine, d'une ligue de super-méchants de films d'horreur.

Mais, avant de poursuivre, quelques mises au point s'imposent pour les ceuces qui, contrairement à l'auteure, ne vouent pas un culte à tout ce qui est défiguré, mal fringué, souvent ridicule, mort et re-mort, psychologico-théologico-pathologico-pouet-pouet et digne de figurer dans le _Guiness Book des Records_ pour le nombre effarant de séquelles et de remakes pourraves engendrés suite au succès (hum) de son tout premier opus.

Ces préalables concernent des libertés prises vis-à-vis des fandoms, certains réarrangements tout-à-fait personnels et autres raccourcis faciles que s'octroie l'auteure dans le but de préparer son immense bouffonnerie sans craindre de buter sur des difficultés scénaristiques liées au manque de cohérence inter-fandom…

Le Creeper, chimère perverse et affamée qui s'éveille tous les vingt-trois ans pendant vingt-trois jours, a choisi d'épargner Darius Jenner pour lui préférer sa sœur Patricia. Depuis, Darry vit dans l'angoisse de voir s'achever les vingt-trois années d'hibernation du démon et se rapprocher l'échéance inéluctable de son sursis. Le procès-verbal de l'affaire prenant la poussière dans les tiroirs oubliés du bureau de police de Poho, en Floride, il est surpris d'être contacté par la C.I.A. quelques mois à peine avant la date fatidique mais y voit une chance inespérée de peut-être échapper à son funeste destin.

Le Creeper parle. Entre deux longues inspirations sonores pour flairer celui qui, parmi ses victimes, s'est fait dans la culotte, il est capable d'articuler de rares mots d'une façon presque intelligible. Ce qui, du point de vue de l'auteure, est tout de même plus pratique pour le faire participer aux dialogues.

Nancy Thompson n'est jamais venue en aide au Dr Gordon et aux Dream Warriors dans le troisième NOES[1]. Elle a préféré fuir et se cacher de Freddy Krueger. Au moment où débute l'histoire, dix ans se sont écoulés depuis sa disparition.

Un an après les événements du sixième NOES, Katherine Krueger a capturé son père revenu (encore une fois) à la vie en le ramenant avec elle dans le monde réel. Au bout d'un mois de cohabitation forcée, ne sachant que faire de son géniteur taré qui faisait ses griffes sur le canapé en cuir et ses besoins à côté de la litière, elle l'a confié à la C.I.A.. Aux dernières nouvelles, Krueger aurait pris contact avec son notaire pour la virer de son testament.

Ash Williams veille sur le Necronomicon, terrifiant grimoire relié en peau humaine dont la lecture à voix haute ramène des hordes de démons à la vie et leur permet de prendre possession des corps des vivants. Aspiré dans un vortex temporel à la fin du second opus, il est propulsé en l'an 1300 et accueilli par la collectivité locale comme le Messie. Ou Chuck Norris. Il revient à notre époque après avoir défait son alter-ego maléfique et décide de rejoindre la C.I.A. en échange de la promesse qu'il sera le seul à manipuler le Necronomicon. Distrait notoire, dragueur impénitent, il est incapable de retenir trois mots d'une importance capitale sans se tromper mais possède paradoxalement l'étrange capacité de se fabriquer, en plein Moyen-âge et à partir de rien, une prothèse articulée des plus sophistiquée pour remplacer sa main droite.

L'entité extra-terrestre qui squatte les égouts de Derry, dans le Maine, se repose depuis sa défaite contre les Ratés et se régénère lentement. Même si nulle mention d'un clown anthropophage n'a été faite récemment dans les parages, la C.I.A. poursuit ses recherches et espère trouver son repaire malgré la mystérieuse disparition de Michael Hanlon, l'ancien bibliothécaire de la ville et l'unique rescapé du club des Ratés. Plusieurs enfants affirment avoir vu un vieil homme noir correspondant à son signalement errer du côté des Friches, les yeux vides et brillant d'une lueur morte. Nul ne peut affirmer avec certitude s'il a été capturé par l'entité ou s'il a goûté à l'alcool de prune du vieux Boones.

Même s'il s'est fait voler la vedette par Bloody Mary depuis _Paranormal Activity_ , Daniel Robitaille, plus connu sous le nom de Candyman, continue d'éviscérer dans d'atroces souffrances les ados inconscients qui persistent à répéter son nom trois fois devant le miroir de la salle de bain après minuit. Il laisse systématiquement derrière lui le théâtre sanglant de ses prélèvements d'organes non conventionnés et on le soupçonne de posséder des actions chez Cillit Bang. Habitué à venir dès qu'on l'appelle, il a été le plus facile à capturer.

* * *

[1] Abréviation de _Nightmare on Elm Street_ , le titre original de la série des Freddy.


	2. Chapitre 01 : Le Chant du Diable

**CHAPITRE UN : LE CHANT DU DIABLE**

* * *

 _« … sommes attaqués par quelque chose. Ce n'est pas humain, c'est… Jackson est mort et… Oh mon dieu ! (sanglots) Ces cris…_ Elle _est allée vers les cellules et les prisonniers n'arrêtent pas de hurler. Aidez-nous, je vous en prie… (sanglots) Je vous en supplie ! Si vous m'entendez, envoyez du renfort. Les gosses ont disparu, je ne sais pas où… (silence) Mon dieu, je_ l' _entends._ Elle _revient… Non… Aidez-moi ! Aidez-moi ! Non ! (coup de feu) Pitié ! Pitié ! (hurlements). »_

 _(fin de l'enregistrement)._

Extrait de l'appel à l'aide du sergent Hicks lors de l'attaque du commissariat de Poho, Floride, septembre 1991.

Archivé.

* * *

 _Poho, Floride_

 _Septembre 2014_

L'homme marchait vite, à longs pas fébriles et saccadés, soufflant et ahanant. Le sol irrégulier le faisait trébucher tandis qu'il essayait de se diriger tant bien que mal au milieu des hauts plants de maïs qui lui fouettaient les bras et le visage et il jurait fréquemment à mi-voix, pestant contre sa maladresse et le mauvais sort qui l'avait mené ici ce soir.

Ses bras maigres étroitement serrés autour de la poitrine, il s'arrêta un instant, frissonnant et reprenant péniblement son souffle. Il pivota sur lui-même pour tenter de s'orienter au milieu du champ plongé dans l'obscurité mais, où que ses yeux se posassent, il ne vit que le maïs surmonté d'un ciel noir parsemé d'étoiles. La lune brillait, diffusant sa lumière crue qui conférait au paysage blafard un aspect fantomatique et il songea que, vu du ciel, il devait faire une cible alléchante, particulièrement facile à repérer. Il tendit l'oreille, soudain pris d'une angoisse indescriptible et resta plusieurs secondes sans oser respirer, persuadé d'avoir perçu le bruissement feutré d'une paire d'ailes non loin de lui.

Il attendit quelques minutes avant de secouer la tête avec résignation et reprit son chemin à travers la plantation dense et fournie, écartant les épis roides d'une main tremblante.

Une mélodie oubliée vint spontanément franchir le barrage de ses lèvres abîmées et le son haché et craquant du vieux gramophone sur lequel il l'avait entendue pour la première fois lui revint aussitôt en mémoire, ramenant avec lui toute l'horreur de cet été-là, vingt-trois ans auparavant. Lorsque le destin avait décidé que c'était sa sœur Patricia qui devait mourir à sa place. Enfin… le destin… Il soupira tristement.

Il avait bon dos, le destin.

Il essuya d'un revers de main les larmes de découragement qui lui étaient montées aux yeux et renifla bruyamment avant d'accélérer son pas. Il savait que son corps en mouvement traçait un sillon net au milieu des épis de maïs, parfaitement visible depuis le ciel sous l'éclairage puissant et naturel de la lune. Il savait qu'Il ne tarderait pas à le localiser et à le prendre en chasse. Il devait déjà avoir reniflé son odeur. Selon la vieille Jezelle, Il n'oubliait jamais une proie. Même après vingt-trois longues années, l'homme savait qu'il était toujours en danger. Il avait été choisi et rien ne pouvait effacer la marque invisible avec laquelle le démon l'avait désigné. Le sacrifice de Trish n'avait servi qu'à retarder l'échéance.

Un long cri rauque lui écorcha les oreilles et il se coucha instinctivement au sol, en sueur, le corps parcouru de tremblements incontrôlables. Une ombre le survola avec la rapidité d'un rapace et il vit les pieds de maïs plier sous l'effet du souffle que déplaçait l'immense créature en planant au ras des plants.

Tétanisé, il se recroquevilla, espérant naïvement rester indétectable aux sens aiguisés du prédateur. Il entendait trop près de lui le claquement humide des ailes membraneuses et le sifflement du vent sur le corps écailleux tandis que le monstre tournoyait au-dessus du champ, furetant parmi le maïs pour dénicher la proie qu'il avait jadis choisi d'épargner. Angoissé par l'imminence d'une attaque qui se faisait attendre, l'homme laissa échapper un sanglot désespéré et, n'y tenant plus, il releva précautionneusement la tête. Les yeux grands ouverts pour percer les ténèbres, il scruta nerveusement le ciel à la recherche de sa Némésis, la bouche sèche et le cœur battant douloureusement dans sa poitrine serrée.

Ce fut l'odeur qui l'alerta. Une puanteur âcre et fétide qui l'enveloppa comme un linceul, précédant de quelques dixièmes de secondes l'arrivée brutale de la créature. Ses ailes déchiquetées largement déployées autour d'elle, elle planait à quelques mètres de lui, ses yeux délavés balayant le champ en-dessous d'elle. Il vit le moment où elle l'aperçut et sa gueule s'ouvrit, dévoilant plusieurs rangées de dents effilées en une terrifiante parodie de sourire qui fendit littéralement sa face hideuse en deux.

Elle infléchit brusquement sa course et prit de la hauteur avant de replonger à toute vitesse vers le sol, les bras tendus vers sa victime en une prière avide, hurlant sa faim et son impatience.

Sans réfléchir, Darius Jenner se releva d'un bond et se mit à courir droit devant lui, sentant dans son dos la présence oppressante de la Chimère affamée.

« Venez m'aider ! hurla-t-il dans le micro-cravate qui s'était détaché de son col et se baladait en pendant devant son torse. Bougez-vous l'cul ! »

 **~o~**

« _Jeepers, Creepers…_

— Que fait-il ? murmura le colonel Ryan en montant le son de la radio.

— _Where'd you get those peepers ?_

— Il chante, Monsieur », répondit son lieutenant en ajustant ses jumelles.

Sur l'écran, l'image en dégradés de vert ne cachait aucun détail du paysage que la nuit rendait impénétrable et le militaire se focalisa sur la silhouette nimbée de rouge de leur appât, qui avançait aussi vite que le lui permettaient les circonstances.

« _Jeepers, Creepers_ , reprit la voix chevrotante de l'homme à travers le grésillement incessant du haut-parleur, _where'd you get those eyes ?_ »

Le vieux colonel tourna son corps massif vers l'homme accroupi derrière lui. Ses grosses lunettes d'écaille posées en équilibre sur le bout du nez, celui-ci tripotait une série de boutons sur un appareil encombrant, bardé de voyants lumineux et de jauges dans lesquelles s'agitaient de fines aiguilles, qui rappelait à l'officier les antiques radios des années cinquante.

« Quelque chose, agent Myers ? demanda-t-il en se rapprochant.

— Rien, Monsieur. Les relevés biométriques sont silencieux pour l'instant.

— Peut-être n'attaquera-t-il pas cette nuit, ronchonna le colonel.

— Les prévisions sont formelles : il est réveillé. Cette nuit est sa première nuit de liberté après vingt-trois années d'hibernation. Il doit avoir faim.

— Qui nous dit qu'il veut toujours de _lui_ ? cracha le vieil homme avec dédain en désignant le champ qui s'étendait dans son dos.

— Il l'a choisi au cours de sa dernière chasse, répondit posément le scientifique en repoussant ses lunettes le long de son nez luisant de sébum. Il ne laissera pas passer l'opportunité de récupérer sa proie.

— Qu'en savez-vous ? grogna Ryan.

— C'est le fruit de plusieurs années d'études et de recherches, mon colonel.

— De recherches théoriques sur une créature que personne n'a jamais vue…, compléta l'officier en grommelant. Tu parles d'une marge d'erreur… »

Il rejoignit pesamment le lieutenant qui n'avait pas lâché leur appât du regard.

« Du nouveau, Hudson ? »

L'homme secoua la tête sans quitter ses jumelles.

« Rien, colonel. Le calme plat.

— On perd notre temps, grimaça-t-il. Je savais que c'était une idée de merde.

— Colonel ! », hurla soudain Myers alors qu'une alarme stridente émanait de son appareil de mesure.

Le hululement sinistre qui retentit à quelques dizaines de mètres d'eux interrompit l'officier scientifique et tous se tournèrent vers le champ, juste à temps pour voir dans le clair de lune une énorme créature humanoïde dotée d'une gigantesque paire d'ailes de chauve-souris foncer droit vers les plants de maïs, à l'endroit précis où se trouvait Jenner.

« Nom de Dieu…, jura le colonel, les yeux exorbités en s'emparant de sa propre paire de jumelles à vision nocturne. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette saloperie… ?

— C'est lui…, murmura Myers, le souffle court. Bon Dieu… Il est magnifique… »

Ryan ne laissa pas paraître qu'il avait entendu cet éloge sordide et il se focalisa sur la scène qui se révélait en vert dans ses lunettes. A moins de cent mètres d'eux, le démon volait au ras de la plantation à la recherche de leur appât, formant des cercles de plus en plus rapprochés autour de sa position comme un immense oiseau de proie.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ? marmonna le vieil officier entre ses dents serrées.

— Il joue, dit Hudson d'une voix hésitante. Il lui fait peur.

— Pourquoi ?

— La viande aura meilleur goût », affirma Myers, exalté.

Il y eut un mouvement sur leur droite et des ombres bougèrent, animant les branches de l'arbre dans lequel elles s'étaient dissimulées. Le colonel s'empara de la radio et, appuyant sur le commutateur, parla d'une voix forte dans le micro.

« Ici le colonel Ryan. A tous les hommes : gardez vos positions. Je répète : gardez vos positions.

— Colonel, vos hommes doivent faire très attention à ne pas le blesser, le menaça le jeune scientifique. Nous devons le capturer vivant et en bon état. »

Ryan grogna quelques mots qu'un nouveau hurlement rendit inintelligibles. Il se tourna à temps pour voir la terrifiante créature, les ailes repliées contre son corps massif, descendre en piqué sur le champ.

La radio crachota un instant avant de laisser entendre la voix de Jenner.

« _Venez m'aider ! Bougez-vous l'cul !_ »

Leur appât avait brusquement surgi des plants au milieu desquels il s'était caché et courait de toute la force de ses jambes, précédant la Chimère qui le poursuivait dans les airs à une vitesse stupéfiante. Le colonel resta un instant interdit devant cette scène surréaliste avant de réagir en s'adressant à nouveau à ses hommes.

« Feu ! », beugla-t-il au moment où le monstre fit basculer ses serres vers l'avant pour saisir les épaules de sa proie et le traîner dans le maïs.

Ryan entendit le hurlement de douleur et d'effroi que poussa Jenner tandis qu'il était soulevé du sol et il le vit se débattre sous son agresseur, se tortillant désespérément pour lui faire lâcher prise. La déflagration d'un canon retentit non loin de lui et il contempla, satisfait, le filet d'acier s'abattre sur le prédateur, le fauchant en plein vol. Il entendit le son étouffé d'une chute et celui, plus sec, des tiges en train de casser sous le poids du démon qui roulait au sol, prisonnier des mailles qui se resserraient inexorablement sur lui. Des feulements furieux s'échappaient du champ et des épis déchiquetés s'éparpillaient en tous sens autour du monstre qui parvenait encore à se déplacer malgré la nasse solide qui l'entravait et limitait ses mouvements. Le vacarme de la lutte dura plusieurs minutes puis le silence retomba, lourd et inattendu, juste au moment où l'éclat violent d'un projecteur transperça la nuit, dirigeant son large faisceau vers le lieu de la capture.

Depuis sa position, Ryan vit ses hommes avancer en rangs serrés à pas prudents avant de se disperser pour tenter de prendre leur cible en étau. Leurs armes automatiques au poing, ils tenaient tous en joue l'imposante masse prostrée à terre qui s'agitait faiblement dans la lumière aveuglante. Comme une pulsation ample et régulière, un souffle rauque animait la carcasse captive du piège d'acier et certains soldats baissèrent imperceptiblement leur garde devant l'aspect inoffensif du démon.

« Nous l'avons, soupira Myers avec soulagement. Une bonne chose de faite. »

Le colonel Ryan lui jeta un regard agacé. Ce jeune blanc-bec de la C.I.A. n'avait aucune idée de la façon de mener une bataille, pas plus que de la sournoiserie dont pouvait faire preuve un ennemi si l'on commettait l'erreur de sous-estimer. Lui ne comptait pas se laisser abuser par une soumission de façade.

« Ne soyez pas stupide, Myers, gronda-t-il. Vos patrons ne miseraient pas autant sur une créature qui se laisserait capturer si aisément. »

Le scientifique tourna vers lui un visage courroucé aux traits plissés par la contrariété d'avoir été remis en place comme un bleu.

« Nous avons déployé les armes et les équipements les plus récents du marché américain rétorqua-t-il d'un ton offusqué. Croyez-vous vraiment que… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Le projecteur explosa à leurs côtés, les plongeant dans une obscurité opaque. Le colonel jura copieusement et agrippa Myers pour le plaquer au sol. Les staccatos des mitraillettes retentirent aussitôt, rapidement rejoints par un concert de cris, bien trop nombreux et trop aigus. Le vétéran connaissait par cœur ces hurlements pour les avoir déjà entendus, au Vietnam d'abord, puis en Irak et en Afghanistan. Une clameur de terreur et de douleur mêlées, emplie du désespoir de savoir avec certitude que seule la mort se trouvait au bout de la souffrance. Et ces cris pitoyables venaient de ses propres hommes. Ces mêmes hommes qu'il avait juré de protéger.

Le bruit sourd d'un corps retombant à ses côtés le réveilla de sa torpeur et, à nouveau plongé dans l'enfer de ses vieux combats, il retrouva instantanément d'anciens réflexes qu'il croyait effacés et gauchis par le temps. Il rampa sous les balles, dans la direction que lui dictait sa mémoire et espéra que Hudson n'avait pas bougé. Ou n'était pas déjà mort.

Les bruits d'une lutte faisant rage s'intensifiaient autour de lui, se rapprochant et s'éloignant sans logique et il maugréa dans sa barbe contre l'inconséquence des huiles de la C.I.A. qui les avaient envoyés à l'abattoir, lui et ses hommes.

« Hudson ! appela-t-il sans souci de discrétion.

— Colonel ! »

Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de ses mâchoires crispées.

« Rien à foutre de la prendre vivante, Hudson ! dit-il d'une voix forte et intelligible. Plan B.

— Oui, colonel. »

Les hurlements n'avaient pas cessé et Ryan écoutait, impuissant, les appels à l'aide de ses hommes. Comment cette _chose_ avait-elle pu se débarrasser si facilement des mailles rétractables du filet d'acier ? Il esquissa un sourire sous sa moustache fournie lorsque trois autres projecteurs illuminèrent soudain la nuit, braquant leur faisceau puissant en direction du champ. Moins d'une seconde plus tard, l'un des phares s'éteignit en claquant et Ryan rentra la tête dans les épaules avant de se retourner pour comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Le corps disloqué, encastré dans le scialytique, pendait lamentablement de l'énorme lampe embarquée à bord d'un Hummer et le colonel reconnut le sergent Mitchell dont l'uniforme rapiécé rassemblait la plus belle collection d'écussons militaires de toute l'unité. Il se souvint le temps d'un souffle que Mitchell avait deux gosses et une épouse merveilleuse qui l'attendaient à la maison, puis il rangea le sergent et tout ce qui le concernait dans l'un des innombrables tiroirs de son esprit, faisant place nette dans sa tête pour mieux se concentrer sur l'instant présent.

Il reporta son attention vers le champ de maïs et chercha du regard la créature malfaisante qu'on lui avait demandé de capturer. L'un des rais de lumière accrocha une silhouette musculeuse qui tourbillonnait dans les airs, évitant adroitement les tirs nourris qui crépitaient autour d'elle. L'homme qui manœuvrait le projecteur tentait de suivre la course folle que menait le monstre pour échapper aux balles tout en massacrant les soldats qui se battaient courageusement au sol.

Ryan leva la main droite, attirant l'attention des hommes se trouvant aux commandes des arbalètes démesurées dont étaient équipés trois autres véhicules blindés. Il attendit que le faisceau lumineux capture à nouveau leur cible et, abaissant brusquement son bras, hurla à ses officiers de faire feu. Dans un claquement sec, l'une des catapultes lâcha un long pieu effilé qui se ficha dans la jambe du démon, le propulsant plusieurs mètres en arrière. La Chimère poussa un cri d'indignation et de douleur qu'interrompit un nouveau projectile, planté dans son abdomen. Un troisième l'atteignit à la gorge et, aussitôt après, les Hummer firent rugir leur moteur et reculèrent à l'unisson, écartelant le monstre empalé. Une plainte lugubre s'échappa de son larynx transpercé tandis que les enrouleurs chauffaient, tractant les câbles épais qui retenaient les javelots. Le démon descendait progressivement, grondant et tempêtant, ses ailes chitineuses battant furieusement l'espace autour de lui en une tentative désespérée de s'échapper. Ses mains griffues avaient agrippé le pieu qui lui traversait la nuque et tentaient de le retirer mais la pointe tarabiscotée et dotée d'une gaffe acérée ravageait ses chairs autour de la plaie béante, faisant davantage de dégâts au retour qu'à l'aller et il renonça, se contentant de balayer d'un regard glacial l'assemblée de soldats qui l'attendait en dessous de lui, l'arme au poing.

A quelques mètres du sol, il se débattit subitement avec violence, tirant sur la lame qui s'était enfoncée dans son abdomen et, dans un craquement humide et répugnant, il déchira la partie de son flanc dans laquelle était fichée la lance. Partiellement libéré, il en dégagea la pointe en jetant négligemment le moignon sanglant de son propre giron et affermit sa prise sur sa nouvelle arme. D'un geste sûr malgré ses entraves, il la balança en direction des soldats et embrocha l'un des hommes avec une aisance insultante. La lance se planta dans le sol, soutenant le corps transpercé qui tressauta, agité de spasmes, tandis que l'homme agonisait en râlant.

La Bête sourit, dévoilant une myriade de dents fines et aiguisées et ses yeux se plissèrent en un rire muet.

L'instant d'après, une balle emporta la moitié de son crâne et elle s'écroula, inconsciente, pour atterrir brutalement au sol. Le colonel Ryan, son arme encore fumante du coup qu'il venait de tirer, l'observa tomber comme une masse avec froideur. Sa paupière droite frémit, animée d'un tic nerveux et il cilla plusieurs fois, sentant dans ses yeux la brûlure de sa propre transpiration qui dégouttait le long de ses tempes.

« Saloperie… », chuchota-t-il en passant une main tremblante sur son front trempé de sueur.

Il rengaina son arme et s'approcha du corps frémissant de la créature. Ses membres musculeux étaient parcourus de convulsions et un épais sang noir s'écoulait paresseusement de la bouillie informe qui lui tenait lieu de visage.

 _Vivante_ , lui avait dit Myers. _Et en bon état._

Il haussa les épaules. Lors du briefing, il avait appris que cette engeance démoniaque avait une exceptionnelle capacité de régénération. Même avec la moitié de la tête arrachée, elle pouvait encore être une menace. Si la C.I.A. voulait l'attaquer en justice pour ça, il se prêterait volontiers à cette mascarade et en profiterait pour faire grand bruit des pertes que son unité venait de subir.

Ses hommes avaient déjà commencé à l'entraver à l'aide de lourdes menottes en cadmium et il les laissa travailler, balayant du regard le champ piétiné au milieu duquel gisaient les victimes de leur cible. Tant de morts ce soir. Il secoua la tête, tâchant de se persuader qu'il avait fait son devoir et œuvré pour le bien de son pays. Il voulait croire que le jeu en valait la chandelle, même si son intuition lui soufflait le contraire.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur les plants cassés à quelques mètres de là et il s'avança lentement vers le corps de l'homme qui remuait à peine, dissimulé sous le maïs en lambeaux. Darius Jenner vivait ses derniers instants. Sa poitrine était une vaste plaie bouillonnante et il respirait en sifflant, les yeux exorbités, le regard flou. La bouche ouverte, il happait le peu d'oxygène qu'il pouvait comme un poisson hors de l'eau, tentant désespérément de gonfler ses poumons percés.

Ryan s'approcha, surplombant Jenner de toute sa taille et le regarda avec pitié. Son T-shirt éventré laissait voir la petite rose noire qui s'enroulait autour de son nombril, seul vestige de chair subsistant de son abdomen. Les yeux affolés du blessé accrochèrent ceux du colonel et se remplirent de larmes qui coulèrent abondamment le long de ses joues, traçant un sillon clair dans la terre noire qui lui couvrait le visage. Les mâchoires crispées, le vieux militaire perçut la supplique silencieuse que lui adressait Jenner par-delà la terreur d'enfant brillant dans ses yeux aux pupilles dilatées par l'endorphine. Sans un mot, il braqua son arme et tira sans prendre le temps de viser, mettant un terme aux souffrances de cet homme qui attendait sa mort depuis vingt-trois ans.

Inspirant profondément l'air froid de la nuit, il se détourna et revint sur ses pas. Ses hommes avaient enfermé la Chimère inanimée dans le caisson blindé et il entendit le vrombissement de l'hélicoptère en approche. Encore quelques minutes et ce problème ne serait plus le sien.

« Colonel ! »

Il se tourna vers Hudson qui s'était agenouillé et prenait le pouls carotidien d'un autre corps. Ryan le rejoignit et fit la grimace en reconnaissant l'agent Myers dont le bras droit avait été arraché, sans doute par une rafale de mitraillette. Le colonel jugea inutile de contrôler son rythme cardiaque : le visage juvénile du scientifique portait déjà les stigmates de la mort. Ryan ferma les yeux et jura à mi-voix.

« Quand je pense que dans _C.I.A._ , il y a le mot _intelligence_ …, ronchonna-t-il avec mauvaise humeur.

— Colonel, l'interrompit son lieutenant, l'unité Léon est arrivée.

— Qu'ils nettoient ce merdier », lâcha Ryan avec lassitude en désignant l'aire dévastée qui s'étendait autour d'eux.

Un bruit sourd lui fit tourner la tête en direction de l'énorme cage capitonnée par quinze centimètres de béton dans laquelle le monstre avait été claquemuré et il devina qu'il s'était réveillé. Il marcha lentement en direction de la boîte métallique et s'arrêta devant la seule ouverture offerte, située à hauteur de visage. Il se retrouva nez-à-nez avec un regard borgne, un œil unique d'un bleu très pâle qui le fixait avec malignité dans une face grotesque. Il entendit le monstre prendre une profonde inspiration et vit ses narines palpiter tandis qu'une fente verticale s'ouvrait le long de l'arête de son nez aquilin. Ce qui restait de sa tête renversé en arrière, le Creeper huma l'odeur de peur et de colère du colonel avant de lui adresser un sourire narquois à l'ombre de sa cellule.

Derrière eux, le champ s'embrasa brusquement. Les flammes crépitantes s'élevèrent rapidement, consumant à la fois le maïs anéanti et les corps des victimes, faisant ainsi disparaître la moindre preuve laissant entendre que cette histoire sordide avait jamais eu lieu.

« Rigole tant que tu peux, mon gars, murmura Jack Ryan, le dos chauffé par le mur de feu. Tu es au service de l'Oncle Sam, maintenant. »

Il recula d'un pas et alluma le cigare qu'il réservait aux missions accomplies. Il tira avec énergie sur le havane odorant et laissa se former un rond de fumée parfait en expirant avec volupté avant de murmurer, d'une voix rauque et implacable :

« Bienvenue au Club Merde. »


	3. Chapitre 02 : Midian

**Voici le second chapitre de F.R.E.A.K.s**

 **J'ai été plus qu'agréablement surprise de recevoir deux reviews dès le premier chapitre et je remercie chaleureusement _Ysgalad_ et _Darkness Takes_ _Over_ pour leurs encouragements. J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de vos attentes.**

 **Here is the second chapter of F.R.E.A.K.s**

 **I was really pleased to receive two reviews for the first chapter and I want to warmly thank _Ysgalad_ and _Darkness Takes Over_ for their encouragements. Let's hope the continuation will be as good as expected...**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE DEUX : MIDIAN**

* * *

 _"_ _En dépit des informations très précises fournies par Cerbère, l'Appât nous a longtemps échappé. C'est la proximité du Réveil qui l'a incité à se rendre, contre la promesse de notre part de le protéger et de nous assurer de son bien-être tout au long de l'opération."_

Extrait du compte-rendu de mission à Poho (Floride), rédigé pour le F.R.E.A.K. par l'agent Myers, août 2014.

Archivé.

* * *

 _Midwest, USA_

 _Mars 2016_

Elle laissait son regard dériver distraitement sur le paysage monotone du Midwest qui déroulait ses interminables carrés de cultures colorés sous elle. Sa conscience vacillait et, rapidement, sa tête alourdie dodelina, envoyant son front heurter brutalement le hublot. Fatiguée et mécontente, elle se tourna vers l'officier assis juste à côté d'elle et lui jeta un coup d'œil menaçant.

« Où m'emmenez-vous ? », demanda-t-elle en haussant la voix pour couvrir le bourdonnement assourdissant de l'hélicoptère.

Tout comme les cinq précédentes fois où elle avait posé cette question, le soldat resta de marbre, se contentant de regarder droit devant lui sans lui accorder ne serait-ce qu'une once d'attention et la jeune femme réfréna son envie impulsive de le frapper. Résolument tournée vers l'extérieur, elle marmonna une sombre malédiction à l'encontre de ces hommes armés qui l'avaient tirée de son lit et arrachée à sa vie tranquille sans s'inquiéter de savoir s'ils dérangeaient ses projets pour la journée.

Elle soupira imperceptiblement et, les yeux errant à travers la vitre épaisse, elle s'abîma dans la contemplation des immenses champs de blé dont la teinte jaune pâle se teintait d'or sous le soleil de l'aube.

 _Déranger ses projets pour la journée_ …

Elle retint le ricanement sarcastique qui lui était naturellement monté aux lèvres. Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait eu quelque chose d'important à faire aujourd'hui. Ou n'importe quel autre jour, d'ailleurs…

Ce n'était pas non plus comme si quelqu'un risquait de s'inquiéter pour elle. Cela faisait presque dix ans qu'elle vivait seule et recluse chez elle. Ses voisins l'avaient à peine vue et ne la connaissaient pas. Elle n'avait pas d'amis. Pas de famille. Personne dont elle pouvait craindre de foutre la vie en l'air avec ce foutu _héritage familial_.

Personne pour prendre soin d'elle ou s'émouvoir s'il devait lui arriver quelque chose.

Quelque chose comme aujourd'hui…

Instinctivement, sa main se glissa dans la poche de son manteau et elle retrouva avec soulagement la sensation familière de son flacon de médicaments, arrondi et lisse dans sa paume et cela la rassura. Tant qu'elle les avait, tout se passerait bien.

Parfois, grâce au répit que lui offrait son traitement, elle doutait presque que l'enfer qu'elle avait vécu quinze ans auparavant avait réellement eu lieu. Dans ces moments-là, elle songeait à se passer de ses drogues. Juste pour voir s'Il reviendrait ou si elle était vraiment, comme les médecins l'avaient jadis fait comprendre à ses parents, folle à lier.

Mais elle n'avait jamais eu le courage de renoncer à sa dose quotidienne. Elle avait bien trop peur d'une issue comme de l'autre. Soit ce qu'elle avait subi était bel et bien réel et, dans ce cas, Il la retrouverait pour la tourmenter. Soit elle était définitivement cinglée et elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir pleinement assumer cet état de fait.

Elle ferma les yeux et son front vint s'appuyer contre le verre frais, faisant taire un instant ses vieux démons. Tout ceci était loin à présent et elle n'aurait pas dû y accorder une telle d'importance après tant d'années. Il était parti, mort ou oublié, en tout cas incapable de l'atteindre. Il ne pouvait plus lui faire de mal. Avait-il trouvé d'autres victimes ? D'autres enfants souffraient-ils de sa cruauté dans l'une des mille cinq cents Elm Street que comptait le pays ?

Elle serra les paupières avec force, se martelant sèchement de ne pas ruminer ces questions stériles. Elle avait fait son choix des années en arrière et décidé de ne plus se mêler des affaires du croque-mitaine. A l'époque, elle voulait définitivement tourner le dos à ce cauchemar et essayer de vivre enfin sa vie. C'était pour cette raison qu'elle avait refusé l'appel à l'aide du Dr Gordon lorsqu'il avait compris qui était leur ennemi et tenté de sauver ces gosses. Elle avait préféré fuir en les abandonnant à leur sort.

Le Dr Gordon.

Neil.

Elle se rappelait ses yeux implorants et sa déception puis sa colère lorsqu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle devait partir. Décevoir les autres et les blesser, c'était ce qu'elle faisait le mieux.

Elle se souvint avec nostalgie de son visage souriant, si jeune et exalté, de son rire insouciant tandis qu'il évoquait avec une tendresse touchante _ses_ gosses et l'attitude exagérément outrée du Dr Simms à la moindre de leurs bêtises.

De ses lèvres, douces et avides lorsqu'il les avait maladroitement posées sur les siennes pour la première fois, devant la chaleur du feu crépitant.

Leur premier baiser. Leur seul baiser.

Il était mort à présent.

Comme Tina. Et Glen. Et Kristen, Kincaid, Joey. Et tant d'autres… Le monstre avait décimé tous les enfants survivants d'Elm Street, tous ces jeunes dont le seul crime était d'avoir eu des parents désespérés qui s'étaient fait justice eux-mêmes. Et sa propre survie, si précieuse, à laquelle elle s'était raccrochée et qu'elle pensait légitimement devoir préserver, n'avait été qu'un prétexte à sa lâcheté. Quelle vie avait-elle à présent, rongée par la culpabilité et le remords, terrée dans son trou, terrifiée à l'idée qu'il puisse retrouver sa trace et terminer le travail qu'il avait commencé ? Ce semblant d'existence minable et retirée du monde qu'elle supportait depuis une décennie valait-il le sacrifice de tous ces innocents ? Ils avaient compté sur elle, ils lui avaient fait confiance et elle les avait trahis. Rien ne pourrait jamais venir réparer cette faute.

Son inaction la rendait aussi coupable que le monstre qui les avait assassinés. Qu'elle le veuille ou non, qu'elle l'assume ou pas, elle était sa complice. La complice du monstre.

Le monstre…

Il avait un nom et elle devait cesser de faire comme s'Il n'avait jamais existé.

Elle le prononça dans un souffle silencieux qui forma un disque de buée sur la vitre.

Freddy Krueger.

L'Écorcheur de Springwood.

Une brusque embardée la sortit de la torpeur abrutissante dans laquelle elle s'était plongée et les souvenirs douloureux s'estompèrent, s'effilochant dans son esprit avant de disparaître, engloutis par son retour au présent. Machinalement, son regard se porta sur le reflet que lui renvoyait la vitre et elle s'examina d'un œil morne, peu soucieuse de son apparence. Sous la large mèche de cheveux blancs qui lui tombait sur le front s'allongeait une figure pâle aux traits tirés qu'elle peinait à reconnaître comme étant la sienne. De profonds cernes bleutés s'épanouissaient sous ses yeux étrécis, creusant davantage son visage maigre et renforçant son triste aspect maladif.

Prendre un suppresseur de rêves expérimental pendant des années n'était pas dépourvu d'effets secondaires. Fatigue. Insomnies. Douleurs articulaires. Perte d'appétit. Dépression. Au rythme où allait sa déchéance, cette cochonnerie aurait sa peau et Krueger n'aurait même plus besoin de se déplacer pour la tuer.

L'hélicoptère avait commencé à infléchir sa trajectoire. Elle sentit son estomac remonter tandis que le pilote virait vers la droite et, l'espace d'un instant, elle ne vit plus que le ciel bleu parsemé de cumulus cotonneux, étrangement teintés d'orange et de mauve. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, elle ferma les yeux et attendit que l'engin se stabilise. Lorsqu'elle le sentit retrouver son assiette, elle desserra les paupières et constata qu'ils survolaient une immense étendue désertique. Avait-elle donc à ce point perdu le fil de la réalité pour ne pas s'apercevoir qu'ils avaient dépassé les Rocheuses et se trouvaient sans doute quelque part entre le Texas et le Nevada ? Elle avait dû s'assoupir…

Elle renonça à demander une nouvelle fois au cerbère qui la flanquait quelle était leur destination et garda les yeux rivés sur la plaine aride qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Ils avaient perdu de l'altitude et elle pouvait voir les formidables nuages de poussières que charriait le vent violent qui sévissait au sol.

« Putain de Chinook, grogna l'un des pilotes à l'avant en écho à sa réflexion. On n'y verra pas à deux mètres à l'atterrissage. »

Elle enregistra la donnée et força son cerveau calfaté dans l'ouate à fonctionner. Ses années d'école étaient loin mais elle croyait se souvenir que le Chinook était un foehn puissant qui balayait les Grandes Plaines, à l'est des Montagnes Rocheuses.

Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait cru moins de cinq minutes auparavant, ils étaient donc toujours dans le Midwest. Où diable ces hommes l'emmenaient-ils ?

Le crachotement de la radio lui parvint malgré le vrombissement des pales et elle tendit l'oreille, se dévissant le cou pour tenter d'entendre une bribe d'information.

« Midian à Raven, répondez, éructa une voix nasillarde de l'autre côté du micro.

— Midian, ici Raven en approche. Colis à bord, en attente de livraison. Demandons autorisation d'atterrir. »

Le silence régna quelques secondes avant que la réponse ne leur parvienne, à peine audible parmi les chuintements du haut-parleur.

« Autorisation accordée, Raven. Le comité d'accueil vous attend. Terminé. »

Oubliant de s'indigner pour avoir été traitée de colis, la jeune femme se contorsionna pour se coller à la vitre avec un soudain intérêt, pressée de découvrir ce lieu mystérieux pour lequel elle avait été forcée de quitter la bicoque miteuse qui lui servait de planque. Au premier abord, elle ne vit rien d'autre que le désert. Une vaste étendue d'une platitude affolante dont le sol révélait d'extraordinaires nuances de rouges sous le soleil levant. Puis l'hélicoptère descendit encore et elle aperçut, à moins de cinq cents mètres devant eux, un bâtiment qui lui sembla ridiculement petit au milieu de l'immensité sablonneuse. Ils rallièrent le carré de béton en quelques secondes et se posèrent dans un tourbillon de poussières dont se protégea tant bien que mal le petit groupe de personnes qui patientait devant la double porte fermant l'accès à l'intérieur du building.

Le soldat à ses côtés lui prit le bras et, se penchant devant elle, ouvrit la porte et la tira sans ménagement au-dehors. Menée par la poigne ferme du garde, elle sortit sous les pales tournoyantes et baissa instinctivement la tête en sentant ses cheveux voler en désordre autour d'elle. La puissance formidable de l'hélicoptère la poussait vers l'avant et elle courut presque en direction du bâtiment devant lequel l'attendaient cinq hommes. Quatre soldats en uniforme sortaient visiblement du même moule que celui qui lui broyait le bras à force de le serrer. Le cinquième s'avançait vers elle avec entrain, la main tendue et le visage souriant. Il vint à sa rencontre et la jeune femme put s'apercevoir qu'il était à peine plus grand qu'elle. Il était vêtu d'un costume rayé dont la veste peinait à se fermer sur son ventre rebondi et son visage rougeaud luisait de transpiration. Ses rares cheveux, d'une teinte indéfinissable tirant sur le roux, avait été plaqués sur son crâne à l'aide d'une substance épaisse et peu ragoutante qui brillait au soleil. Il lui prit la main sans préavis et la serra avec enthousiasme en émettant un rire haut perché.

« Enfin vous voici ! Nous vous attendions avec impatience. »

Elle regarda sans réagir cet homme courtaud qui lui souriait avec une chaleur inattendue après l'indifférence insultante qu'elle venait d'essuyer. Il sortit un mouchoir d'une de ses poches et épongea son front humide. Derrière eux, l'hélicoptère décolla dans un vrombissement tonitruant et il lui fit signe de s'éloigner pour échapper aux rafales de sable qui leur fouettaient le visage. Il la mena vers le bunker dont deux des soldats venaient d'ouvrir l'épaisse porte blindée.

« Bien, dit-il d'une voix grave, étonnamment sensuelle pour un physique aussi quelconque, si vous voulez bien nous suivre, je n'ai guère envie de m'éterniser ici. »

Sa diction appliquée laissait passer un accent indéfinissable. Anglais, peut-être. C'était difficile à dire. Elle ralentit son pas et s'arrêta brusquement, le prenant par surprise. Il se tourna avec elle et la dévisagea avec curiosité.

« Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-elle sèchement. Pourquoi suis-je ici ?

— Nous en parlerons à l'intérieur, si vous le voulez bien.

— Non, répondit-elle avec fermeté. J'exige de savoir où je suis et pour quelle raison j'ai été enlevée.

— Enlevée ! s'exclama-t-il. Que voilà un bien grand mot !

— Pourtant, je ne me souviens pas que vos brutes m'aient donné le choix. Je refuse de vous suivre où que ce soit tant que je n'aurai pas eu de réponse à mes questions ! »

L'homme soupira et se tamponna une nouvelle fois le front de son mouchoir détrempé.

« Qui êtes-vous ? insista-t-elle.

— Mon nom ne vous dira rien.

— Essayez toujours. »

L'homme la regarda avec attention, la tête légèrement inclinée sur le côté. Sa bouche se tordit vers la droite en une mimique laissant penser qu'il se caressait les dents du bout de la langue. Son expression se durcit pendant quelque secondes avant de se relâcher brusquement et il éclata d'un rire qui sonna faux.

« Je suis le professeur Farley Claymore », dit-il enfin.

Il avait raison. Connaître son nom ne l'aidait pas.

Il s'approcha lentement et tendit la main vers elle.

« Maintenant que votre curiosité a été partiellement satisfaite, voulez-bien me suivre ? »

 **~o~**

« Où allons-nous ?

— Ne soyez pas si impatiente. Je vous promets que vous aurez très bientôt toutes les réponses aux questions que vous vous posez.

— Pourquoi pas maintenant ?

— Parce que certaines choses seront moins compliquées à expliquer une fois que vous les aurez vues.

— Quelles choses ? », s'entêta-t-elle.

Claymore soupira et se massa l'arête du nez entre le pouce et l'index d'un air agacé. Puis il détourna le visage et regarda fixement devant lui, visiblement résolu à ne plus entrer dans le jeu de son invitée. Celle-ci haussa les épaules et baissa une nouvelle fois les yeux vers le badge qu'il lui avait demandé d'accrocher à sa veste. Tout ce qui y figurait était la mention _visiteur_ surplombée d'un code-barres. Pas de logo ni davantage de nom de société ou d'agence gouvernementale. Elle laissa échapper un claquement de langue désapprobateur et regarda machinalement vers le haut. Elle ne distinguait presque plus la surface qu'elle estimait à une centaine de mètres au-dessus d'eux.

L'entrée du building les avait menés dans un long corridor obscur au bout duquel les attendait un monte-charge. Cela faisait à présent plusieurs minutes que le large ascenseur descendait en grinçant le long d'une paroi métallique et elle luttait contre le sentiment de claustrophobie qui commençait à s'emparer d'elle. Les murs étaient nus, sans aucune indication qui aurait pu la renseigner sur la structure dans laquelle elle était enfermée.

Claymore avait pris place à côté d'elle dans le monte-charge et elle sentait dans son dos la présence étouffante des deux gardes armés qui les accompagnaient. Elle ramena nerveusement une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et se dandina d'un pied sur l'autre, incapable de rester en place. La descente semblait vouloir durer une éternité et une panique sourde oppressait graduellement sa cage thoracique au fur et à mesure de leur progression vers le sous-sol de cet endroit mystérieux.

Elle n'aimait pas être enfermée. Il avait trop souvent joué avec cette peur d'enfant et elle n'avait jamais réussi à s'en débarrasser totalement.

« Nous arrivons bientôt », lui souffla Claymore comme s'il avait senti son malaise.

Elle hocha la tête, les mâchoires serrées, et prit une longue inspiration pour essayer de calmer ses pensées incohérentes et les battements frénétiques de son cœur dans sa poitrine.

Enfin, au bout d'un temps interminable, le monte-charge s'immobilisa en tremblant et les grilles croisées qui le fermaient s'ouvrirent avec un long crissement éraillé, dévoilant un boyau étroit et mal éclairé.

« L'accès n'est pas très engageant », admit son hôte sur un ton d'excuse.

Il sortit devant elle, la priant d'un geste de le suivre. Elle hésita un instant, en proie à la déplaisante impression de se trouver face à l'entrée d'un égout, avant de s'engager à sa suite dans le tunnel aux parois arrondies habillées de béton brut. Elle entendit les soldats leur emboîter le pas. Elle n'appréciait pas du tout d'être cernée par des inconnus et ne savait comment gérer cette double menace potentielle. Mais, après tout, si ces hommes avaient voulu la tuer, ils n'auraient pas attendu si longtemps et ne se seraient pas donné la peine de l'emmener si loin pour ça.

Elle marchait au rythme que lui imposait le professeur et ils arrivèrent rapidement face à une seconde porte blindée, circulaire celle-ci, et d'une taille équivalente à la section du conduit dans lequel ils évoluaient. Elle vit Claymore se pencher sur un écran et un trait lumineux scanna le haut de son visage. Moins d'une seconde plus tard, l'imposante masse métallique s'ouvrit lourdement, pivotant sur des gonds invisibles dans un vacarme effroyable. Claymore s'effaça pour laisser passer la jeune femme, un sourire indéfinissable aux lèvres.

Elle s'engagea précautionneusement dans l'ouverture et s'immobilisa sur le seuil, interdite.

Devant elle s'étendait une pièce surdimensionnée aux allures de vieil atelier de métallurgie. Longue et haute, la salle avait la taille d'un hangar dans lequel des dizaines de personnes se pressaient dans tous les sens. Un brouhaha lancinant émanait de cette ruche grouillante d'activité, laissant entendre un mélange confus de voix humaines plus ou moins fortes, d'alarmes électroniques et de bourdonnement de ventilateurs. D'étroites coursives métalliques longeaient les murs à trois mètres du sol, menant à des salles annexes dont les baies vitrées plongeaient sur la grande salle centrale. Au fond de la salle, des écrans immenses tapissaient les murs, affichant pour certains les visages célèbres des présentateurs de journaux télévisés des différentes chaînes d'information du pays et pour d'autres des graphiques mystérieux dévoilant la croissance ou la décroissance de paramètres que la jeune femme ne pouvait deviner.

Et partout, des individus en blouse blanche ou en costume-cravate se croisaient et se recroisaient, marchant d'un pas rapide et résolu vers leur destination, qui poussant un chariot, feuilletant un rapport épais ou conversant à l'aide d'un énorme talkie-walkie.

Elle ouvrit la bouche et recula d'un pas avant de s'apercevoir que Claymore s'était approché et l'avait rejointe.

« Où suis-je ? murmura-t-elle, effarée.

— A Midian[1] », répondit-il posément.

Elle se tourna vers lui et le regarda sans comprendre.

« Midian ? », répéta-t-elle, hésitante.

Il acquiesça et se fendit d'un sourire qui n'avait rien d'engageant malgré sa mine réjouie. Il avait l'air… exalté. Et un peu fou, songea-t-elle, peu rassurée.

Que faisait-elle dans cette place forte qui ressemblait à une succursale à peine voilée d'une de ces agences à acronyme pullulant dans le pays ?

« Nous sommes dans la Zone 51 ? avança-t-elle avec aplomb, comptant sur son audace pour obtenir une information.

— La Zone 51 ! », s'exclama Claymore en riant.

Il essuya des larmes imaginaires sous ses larges yeux pétillant d'hilarité et elle se détendit un peu, soulagée à l'idée que cette chimère populaire déclenchât un tel amusement chez son hôte.

« Ne soyez pas ridicule, dit-il en retrouvant subitement son sérieux. La Zone 51 est dans le Nevada. Nous sommes dans le Wyoming, au cœur du Red Desert. »

Il inclina la tête et lui adressa un sourire malicieux avant de lui tourner brusquement le dos en écartant les bras.

« Ah, Major ! », dit-il avec enthousiasme en désignant un homme qui marchait vers eux à grandes enjambées.

Grisonnant, le front haut, l'homme était taillé comme un bûcheron et tout dans son allure indiquait le militaire endurci et rompu au combat. Il avançait d'un pas rapide et, une fois à leurs côtés, les salua sèchement avant de tendre une main large vers la jeune femme.

Elle la saisit avec timidité et sentit les cals durs qui renflaient sa paume à la base de ses doigts tandis qu'il serrait sa main avec énergie.

« Jack Taggart, dit-il sobrement.

— Êtes-vous celui qui va enfin m'expliquer quel est cet endroit et ce que je fais ici ? », demanda-t-elle plus calmement qu'elle ne le craignait.

Taggart tourna la tête vers Claymore et lui lança un regard interrogatif. Le professeur haussa les épaules d'un air ennuyé.

« Je pensais attendre qu'elle l'ait vu avant de lui apprendre quoi que ce soit, lâcha-t-il.

— Je commence à en avoir ma claque de vos devinettes ! s'agaça la jeune femme d'une voix sourde. J'exige de savoir où je suis et pourquoi j'ai été enlevée ! »

Taggart l'observa attentivement et un léger sourire vint étirer ses lèvres minces.

« Par ici », dit-il en faisant demi-tour avant de s'éloigner sans attendre de voir si elle le suivait.

Laissant Claymore derrière eux, il la précéda vers le fond de la salle où s'alignait une dizaine d'écrans géants, accrochés à deux mètres du sol. Il se faufila jusqu'à un ordinateur devant lequel se trouvait un homme en bras de chemise absorbé dans la contemplation d'une masse de données qui, pour la néophyte qu'elle était, ressemblait en tous points au programme de la Matrice. L'air décontracté, il avait dénoué sa cravate austère et déboutonné les deux premiers boutons de son col. Son visage au teint mat, mal rasé, affichait la quarantaine épanouie et un large sourire enfantin illuminait ses traits fins, typiques de l'Afrique du Nord.

« Montrez-nous la deux, Aram », dit Taggart.

L'homme acquiesça et pianota sur son clavier avec dextérité. L'image sur l'un des écrans changea subitement, dévoilant une pièce plongée dans la pénombre. La caméra, située en hauteur, offrait une vue en haute définition de la cellule spartiate aux équipements frugaux. Une table minuscule trônait dans un angle et elle devinait une chaise glissée sous le plateau. Sur le lit étroit qui occupait tout un pan de mur était avachie une silhouette immobile. La jeune femme s'avança vers l'écran, le ventre crispé et les mains moites, les yeux fixés sur le chapeau de feutre noir qui dissimulait le visage de l'homme emprisonné.

Elle sentit Taggart se placer à ses côtés et observer avec elle ce fantôme du passé.

« Voici l'un de nos plus anciens pensionnaires, dit-il à mi-voix. Je suppose que les présentations sont superflues, Melle Thompson ? »

* * *

[1] Midian est une ville imaginaire créée par Clive Barker pour sa nouvelle _Cabal_. Elle abrite une communauté de monstres qui fuient le monde des humains et souhaitent vivre en paix et en sécurité.


	4. Chapitre 03 : Pandora

**CHAPITRE TROIS : PANDORA**

* * *

 _"_ _« Et cet homme, ce…_

 _—_ _Krueger. Freddy Krueger._

 _—_ _Oui. (silence) Ce Krueger, que fait-il dans vos rêves, Nancy ?_

 _—_ _Il me chasse._

 _—_ _Et pourquoi ? Que veut-il ?_

 _—_ _Me tuer. » (fin de l'enregistrement)_

 _Le plus étrange est que la patiente ne montre aucune hésitation dans ses réponses. Elle croit fermement à son histoire d'un homme maléfique qui viendrait la chercher dans ses rêves et ne dévie jamais de la mythologie très précise qu'elle s'est construite. Elle ne semble pas se rendre compte qu'il ne s'agit que d'une échappatoire à une vérité sans doute bien plus sordide lui ayant inspiré la peur nocturne de l'homme. Penser à interroger les parents et l'entourage sur un éventuel traumatisme sexuel survenu au cours de l'enfance. Ne pas exclure la possibilité d'un inceste. "_

Extrait des notes du Dr King (Springwood, Ohio) lors de son étude du cas de Nancy Thompson, mai 2001.

Archivé.

* * *

Nancy Thompson posa une main sur sa bouche, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Un cri silencieux serra douloureusement sa gorge et elle sentit des larmes affleurer au coin de ses yeux. Elle ne pouvait pas y croire. Elle refusait d'y croire.

Devant elle, sur l'écran immense qui lui renvoyait l'image de la caméra de surveillance, l'homme ne bougeait pas, prostré sur le lit défait, sa face calcinée cachée dans l'ombre du vieux fedora. Comment Freddy Krueger pouvait-il être ici ? _Physiquement_ ici, dans le monde réel ? C'était impossible.

Elle tourna vers Taggart des yeux écarquillés, emplis d'effroi et d'incompréhension.

Une multitude de questions se bousculaient dans son esprit et, incapable de leur donner une priorité logique, elle décida de les laisser sortir dans l'ordre approximatif dans lequel elles se présentaient.

« Comment avez-vous réussi à l'enfermer ici ?

— En l'extirpant du Monde des Rêves, comme vous-même l'avez fait il y a quinze ans. »

Nancy se retourna vers la source de la voix qui avait retenti derrière elle. Une femme s'était approchée en silence et l'observait d'un air grave, les mains nonchalamment glissées dans les poches de son pantalon à pinces dans une attitude masculine.

« Nancy Thompson, voici le docteur Margaret Burroughs, dit Taggart en se tournant pour accueillir la nouvelle arrivante. C'est elle qui est en charge de Krueger. »

Nancy observa la femme qui lui faisait face avec curiosité. Grande et mince, le visage encadré par une épaisse masse de cheveux noirs coupés au carré, elle respirait l'assurance et l'autorité. Son chemisier blanc aux manches bouffantes, vestige androgyne des années quatre-vingt-dix, accentuait son apparence stricte en affinant davantage sa silhouette longiligne. Les mains toujours plongées dans ses poches, elle ne fit pas mine de vouloir saluer Nancy et celle-ci hésita, ne sachant quelle posture adopter face à cette étrange hostilité.

Le Dr Burroughs dévisageait elle aussi Nancy avec intérêt et son expression hautaine eut tôt fait d'agacer la jeune femme. Elle rougit en songeant à l'image qu'elle devait renvoyer, vêtue de la tenue usée et négligée qui constituait son ordinaire, mais releva le menton avec défi pour soutenir le regard inquisiteur. Burroughs esquissa un sourire moqueur et lui fit un clin d'œil discret.

« Le Dr Burroughs, poursuivit Taggart sans prêter la moindre attention à ce combat de dominance, nous a contactés spontanément il y a deux ans en nous annonçant la capture de Krueger. Elle a accepté de nous le livrer en échange de sa participation, avec son équipe, au projet F.R.E.A.K..

— Le projet F.R.E.A.K. ? répéta Nancy en fronçant les sourcils.

— Force de Rassemblement des Entités Anormales et Kafkaïennes, précisa le dénommé Aram sans se détourner de son ordinateur.

— Kafkaïennes ? »

Aram haussa les épaules et, se retournant légèrement, lui adressa une moue résignée par-dessus son épaule.

« Difficile de trouver un mot en K qui colle au concept », avoua-t-il sur un ton qu'elle jugea déçu.

Nancy leva à nouveau les yeux vers l'écran suspendu et regarda l'homme immobile dans sa cellule, ne parvenant pas à croire qu'il se trouvait ici, à peut-être quelques mètres seulement d'elle. Le pressentiment qu'elle sentait grandir dans son ventre et la ronger comme un chancre depuis qu'on l'avait exfiltrée de son appartement se vérifiait enfin. Après dix ans de fuite au cours desquels elle pensait s'être fait oublier, voilà qu'elle était remise sans ménagement face à celui qui avait ravagé sa vie et avait fait d'elle cette loque qu'elle détestait tant. Quel genre d'individus étaient ces gens pour se permettre de lui enfoncer ainsi le nez dans son passé et ses erreurs ? Qu'attendaient-ils d'elle ?

« En quoi consiste ce projet ? demanda-t-elle, la gorge sèche.

— Une arme, répondit laconiquement Taggart.

— Une arme ?

— Nous rassemblons à Midian les monstres issus des légendes urbaines les plus terrifiantes, précisa-t-il avec hauteur.

— _Les_ monstres ? s'étrangla Nancy. Vous voulez dire qu'il n'est pas le seul ?

— Ce ne sont pas vos affaires, Melle Thompson. Vous êtes ici uniquement à la demande du Dr Burroughs pour le programme Phantasma[1]. Le reste de nos opérations ne vous concerne pas.

— C'est une blague ? dit-elle d'une voix sourde, incrédule. Vous avez non seulement capturé ce salopard de Krueger mais également d'autres créatures tout aussi dangereuses en espérant que tout ce petit monde va docilement coopérer avec vous ? Qui croyez-vous abuser avec cette idée ridicule ? Quel crétin a bien pu donner son feu vert pour une telle mascarade ?

— Je n'ai pas à justifier les actions du F.R.E.A.K. à une civile, Melle Thompson. Mais sachez que le Président des États-Unis lui-même a autorisé ce projet.

— Une meute de loups affamés serait plus obéissante que Freddy Krueger ! ricana-t-elle, dédaigneuse. Il vous tuera avant même que vous ayez pu réaliser qu'il est sorti de sa cellule.

— Il n'a aucun pouvoir dans le monde réel, Nancy, intervint le Dr Burroughs d'une voix patiente. Si vous n'étiez pas aussi aveuglée par votre peur, vous vous en seriez souvenue.

— Aucun pouvoir ? grinça-t-elle entre ses dents serrées. Je me rappelle très bien de la nuit où je l'ai sorti du Monde des Rêves. Il en a profité pour tuer ma mère et a bien failli m'avoir moi aussi. Alors ne me racontez pas de foutaises !

— Nous avons pris toutes les précautions possibles. Je vous promets qu'il est totalement inoffensif.

— Et pourquoi suis-je ici ? »

Elle vit Taggart et Burroughs échanger un regard et frappa le bureau métallique du plat de la main, furieuse.

« Vous m'avez retrouvée et amenée ici de force. J'imagine que ce n'était pas pour le plaisir de dévoiler votre projet ubuesque à la civile stupide que je suis. Qu'attendez-vous de moi ? », cria-t-elle, soudain hors d'elle.

Le Dr Burroughs soupira et, sortant enfin les mains de ses poches, s'avança vers l'écran tout en parlant.

« Cela fait maintenant deux ans que nous l'avons capturé, dit-elle sans quitter Krueger des yeux. Malgré tous nos efforts, nous avons été incapables de le sortir du monde réel. Il est bloqué ici. »

Elle se retourna et fixa Nancy.

« S'il ne peut pas naviguer entre les mondes et avoir une influence sur les rêves des autres, il ne nous sert à rien. Son pouvoir ici est insignifiant et cela le rend largement remplaçable par ses congénères.

— Tant mieux. Débarrassez-vous-en, lâcha sèchement Nancy.

— Ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça, Melle Thompson, répondit Taggart avec froideur. Krueger représente un énorme investissement pour l'Etat. Nous devons tout tenter pour le rendre opérationnel.

— Je suis parvenue à mettre au point un protocole pour le renvoyer dans le Monde des Rêves, reprit Burroughs. Mais nous avons besoin pour ça d'un des enfants originels d'Elm Street.

— Il y en a d'autres, se défendit la jeune femme, mal à l'aise.

— Non. Vous êtes la seule, murmura le docteur d'un ton désolé. Il les a tous tués. Vous êtes la dernière enfant d'Elm Street encore en vie, Nancy. »

Nancy Thompson cilla et amorça un mouvement de recul qui lui enfonça le bord saillant du bureau dans le bas du dos.

Il les avait tous tués.

Au fond d'elle, elle savait. Elle savait qu'il ne restait qu'elle. Qu'elle était le dernier rempart à abattre. Que ferait-il lorsqu'il l'aurait tuée, elle aussi ? Sa sombre vengeance exécutée, que deviendrait-il ? Allait-il disparaître dans les limbes de l'oubli, anéanti par l'accomplissement de son Œuvre ? Ou trouverait-il d'autres victimes, poursuivant ses immondes desseins et se traçant un chemin d'une atrocité à l'autre en attendant de retrouver un adversaire à sa hauteur ?

Elle regarda encore une fois son ennemi, s'abîmant dans le spectacle irréel du croque-mitaine confiné comme un vulgaire délinquant.

Il était hors de question qu'elle donnât à Krueger la moindre chance de sortir de sa prison. Qu'il eût perdu ses pouvoirs était la meilleure nouvelle qu'elle avait entendue en dix ans d'existence tourmentée. Les lui rendre consciemment et lui permettre de retourner en toute impunité dans le Monde des Rêves était inenvisageable.

« Et si je refuse ? dit-elle en se retournant vers Burroughs.

— Je crains que vous n'ayez pas ce luxe, Nancy, répondit le docteur d'une voix ferme. Voyez-vous, comme vous l'a dit le Major Taggart, nous avons beaucoup investi dans ce projet et nous comptons bien le voir aboutir, indépendamment de ce que vous en pensez.

— C'est une menace ? »

Burroughs haussa les épaules.

« Prenez-le comme vous voulez. Nous aurons tout le temps de vous convaincre. Pour l'heure, nous allons vous laisser vous reposer. Je vais vous conduire à votre chambre.

— Vous voulez dire ma cellule ?

— Vous n'êtes pas notre prisonnière, Nancy. Considérez-vous comme étant invitée ici. »

Les lèvres pincées, elle recula d'un pas avant de faire demi-tour pour s'éloigner en direction d'une porte fermée et gardée par un homme armé. Nancy soupira, comprenant qu'elle devait la suivre et bougea péniblement, encore assommée par les révélations qu'on venait de lui asséner sans aucune douceur. En passant aux côtés d'Aram, elle leva une dernière fois la tête vers l'écran, espérant vainement que la vision incongrue de Krueger embastillé dans cette cellule minuscule n'avait été que le fruit de son imagination. Le menton appuyé ses sur mains jointes, le croque-mitaine n'avait pas bougé, plus figé et austère qu'une statue. Son impassibilité n'était qu'un leurre. Elle le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que sa captivité devait le rendre fou. Que ses geôliers fassent une erreur, une seule erreur, et il leur sauterait à la gorge avec moins de remords que n'en éprouverait un glouton saignant un lapin.

Saisie par son inhabituelle passivité, Nancy détailla plus attentivement l'homme plongé dans la pénombre et dont la silhouette anguleuse et menaçante suffisait à faire ressurgir des souvenirs qu'elle pensait enfouis au plus profond de sa mémoire, engloutis sous les amalgames chimiques et les amnésies plus ou moins volontaires provoquées lors de ses séances d'hypnose expérimentales. Elle frémit et déglutit bruyamment, luttant contre les images qui s'imposaient impitoyablement à elle. Tina, l'abdomen lacéré, recroquevillée au milieu de son lit dans une mare de sang, les traces de son agonie se lisant jusqu'au plafond. La chambre de Glen, inondée par un geyser continu d'hémoglobine poisseuse et d'organes déchiquetés. Rod, la nuque cassée, pendu aux barreaux de sa cellule par un drap sale qui s'était enroulé _seul_ autour de son cou.

Et tant d'autres. Sa mère, calcinée jusqu'à l'os, disparaissant dans son matelas ouvert sur des profondeurs abyssales. Son père, mort de chagrin et de haine après des années d'errance éthylique. La jeune Kristen, dévorée vivante par une abomination ophidienne. Et Neil…

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et secoua la tête pour fermer son esprit à ces réminiscences trop réalistes. Elle aurait donné beaucoup pour s'en affranchir définitivement.

Devant elle, Krueger frissonna, un long tremblement qui agita furieusement son corps pétrifié et, lentement, il tourna son visage déliquescent vers la caméra, plongeant ses yeux pâles dans ceux de Nancy, la transperçant à travers la lentille de l'objectif. Elle laissa échapper un jappement étonné et se détourna vivement pour échapper au regard glacial. Elle s'éloigna, accélérant le pas pour rejoindre le Dr Burroughs.

« Il ne peut pas vous voir », la rassura tranquillement Aram.

Elle rentra la tête dans les épaules et passa la porte devant le garde impavide, se hâtant de rattraper la femme qui l'avait devancée de quelques secondes.

Il n'avait pas besoin de la voir pour savoir qu'elle se trouvait auprès de lui. Il avait toujours su le sentir.

Toujours.

 **~o~**

« Est-ce que vous allez enfin m'expliquer, vous, ce qu'est exactement cet endroit ? »

Elle avait allongé son pas et courait presque pour rejoindre la femme dans le long couloir sombre et étroit. Burroughs s'arrêta et se tourna lentement pour la toiser, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage.

« Depuis que je suis arrivée ici, personne n'a encore été foutu de me présenter correctement les lieux. Combien de temps encore vais-je devoir m'en tenir à mes hypothèses ? »

Nancy vit la femme devant elle ciller et se détendre imperceptiblement.

« Vous avez raison, reconnut-elle. Que voulez-vous savoir ?

— Où sommes-nous ?

— Dans le Wyoming.

— Ça, je le sais. Claymore me l'a dit.

— Ah, vous avez déjà rencontré Claymore, dit Burroughs d'un air pensif.

— C'est lui qui m'a accueillie à l'atterrissage de l'hélicoptère.

— Qu'en pensez-vous ?

— Quoi ? De Claymore ? »

Nancy prit une longue inspiration et haussa les épaules d'un air las.

« Je le trouve… visqueux.

— Visqueux ? »

La femme esquissa un sourire qu'elle tenta trop tard de réfréner. Nancy avait perçu l'amusement perçant dans sa voix au moment où elle avait repris le terme qu'elle-même avait employé pour qualifier l'anglais courtaud et elle devina que Burroughs ne le portait pas dans son cœur. Cela la rendit, l'espace d'un instant, plus sympathique à ses yeux.

« Je vais vous montrer quelque chose », dit-elle subitement après plusieurs secondes de silence, l'air d'avoir pris une décision importante.

Elle fit demi-tour, entraînant Nancy en arrière dans le corridor.

« Vous êtes dans un ancien abri antiatomique, l'un des plus importants du Midwest, commença-t-elle. Il a été construit par le gouvernement pendant la Guerre Froide et devait servir à abriter un millier de personnes. Il a été conçu comme une base militaire, avec tout l'équipement nécessaire à un quartier stratégique. Il y a une quinzaine d'année, la C.I.A. l'a racheté pour un dollar symbolique et en a fait… ça. »

Tout en parlant, elle s'était rapprochée d'une porte et avait fait glisser son badge dans la serrure magnétique. Dans un claquement sourd, la porte se déverrouilla et Burroughs la poussa en grimaçant, trahissant l'effort fourni pour ouvrir l'huis massif. Elle entra, faisant signe à Nancy de la suivre et s'engagea dans l'obscurité.

« Midian… », dit-elle au moment où un interrupteur automatique se déclenchait, allumant un feu gigantesque dans la cheminée à l'autre bout de l'étrange pièce.

L'effet était des plus théâtral. Nancy salua le mal qu'elle venait de se donner et songea qu'il serait peut-être opportun d'applaudir une mise en scène aussi soignée.

Sous ses yeux se dévoilait une chambre de dimension moyenne, décorée comme un bureau anglais des années cinquante. Le feu craquait dans l'âtre, ronflant et ronronnant, conférant à l'endroit un aspect chaleureux et accueillant. Des étagères en bois foncé couraient le long des murs, filant jusqu'au plafond, leurs rayonnages plein à craquer de livres, de revues et de babioles hétéroclites. Des gravures antiques aux couleurs effacées par le temps étaient punaisées ici et là, leurs coins effrités et racornis s'enroulant sur eux-mêmes, luttant pour reprendre leur forme cylindrique d'origine.

« _Vous qui entrez ici, abandonnez toute espérance_ , cita son hôte dans son dos.

— Pourquoi Midian ? demanda Nancy dans un souffle.

— Vous avez lu Clive Barker ? »

Nancy secoua la tête mais n'obtint pas plus de précisions de la part de son cicérone. Elle fit un pas et sentit son pied s'enfoncer mollement dans une texture douce et épaisse. La jeune femme baissa les yeux vers le magnifique tapis persan qui recouvrait le sol, hésitant à fouler de ses lourds croquenots une telle œuvre d'art.

Burroughs la dépassa d'un pas tranquille, sans s'émouvoir de marcher sur les broderies compliquées qui devaient valoir plusieurs milliers de dollars et gagna une seconde porte de l'autre côté de la pièce. Elle l'ouvrit à l'aide de son badge et se glissa dans un couloir au bout duquel se trouvait un homme, assis derrière un comptoir bardé d'écrans.

L'étroitesse de cette nouvelle pièce était accentuée par les hautes bibliothèques qui flanquaient le tapis tout en longueur menant jusqu'au bureau du garde. Ici aussi les tablettes étaient encombrées de colifichets ésotériques et de vieux livres à la couverture craquelée. De petites appliques en fer forgé diffusaient une lueur orangée qui allongeait bizarrement les ombres et les faisait vaciller.

Les deux femmes parvinrent vers le militaire en faction dont les cent vingt kilos de muscles peinaient à se trouver une place dans le minuscule espace qui leur était dévolu. Il leva vers elles un visage olivâtre aux traits larges et plats d'une beauté arrogante, dont la symétrie parfaite était rompue par un tourbillon d'encre noire.

« Dr Burroughs, dit l'homme avec déférence. Puis-je connaître l'identité de la personne qui vous accompagne ?

— Nancy Thompson. Une invitée. »

L'homme soupira.

« Les visiteurs ne sont pas admis dans cette partie de Midian. Vous le savez mieux que personne, docteur.

— Mme Thompson fait partie de mon équipe, Mauro. Elle a le droit de se trouver ici.

— Pas avec ce badge, docteur. »

Burroughs baissa la tête, fixant sans ciller l'imposant samoan. Celui-ci lui rendit son regard, fronçant les sourcils au-dessus de ses yeux noirs profondément enfoncés dans ses orbites.

« Nous avons l'accord du Pr Claymore, Mauro. »

Celui-ci secoua la tête, impassible.

« Je suis désolé, Dr Burroughs, mais je suis obligé de vous refuser l'entrée de…

— Ça ira, Mauro. »

Nancy tourna la tête et aperçut Farley Claymore qui les rejoignait en se dandinant, de sa démarche chaloupée d'homme corpulent. Il avançait en souriant, les mains posées sur sa bedaine proéminente.

« Laissez-les entrer, dit-il au garde en arrivant à leur hauteur.

— Bien monsieur », répondit le samoan en tournant une clef fichée dans le bureau.

Dans un long raclement, l'une des bibliothèques pivota derrière eux, révélant une petite alcôve.

« Sésame, ouvre-toi », susurra Claymore avec juste ce qu'il fallait d'accent dramatique dans la voix.

Il désigna le passage à Nancy et s'effaça, la frôlant à peine.

« Nous l'appelons la Caverne d'Ali Baba, lui précisa-t-il à mi-voix. Ou la Boîte de Pandore, pour les plus pessimistes. »

Il avait lancé une œillade ironique au Dr. Burroughs en finissant sa phrase et son sourire s'était fait légèrement méprisant. Nancy le regarda quelques secondes, dubitative, avant de s'engager dans la niche obscure, précédant Burroughs qui avait subitement l'air d'avoir mordu dans un citron.

« Crétin visqueux », murmura-t-elle, et Nancy fut certaine que Claymore l'avait entendue.

Le renfoncement, plongé dans l'ombre, ne devait pas faire plus d'une dizaine de mètres carrés et abritait plusieurs vitrines éclairées de l'intérieur. Nancy s'approcha de la première, observant le cube scintillant qui y trônait. Finement ouvragé, l'objet semblait être fait d'or et d'un bois foncé, presque rouge. Des motifs géométriques compliqués recouvraient toute sa surface, formant des enluminures ciselées dont les arabesques délicates évoquaient une marqueterie sarracénique. Elle devinait un mécanisme sous les ornements patinés et sentit monter une envie irrésistible de le prendre dans ses mains pour modifier sa structure. Elle était certaine qu'il serait chaud sous ses doigts.

« Qu'est-ce ? murmura-t-elle, la poitrine broyée par la menace latente émanant du cube.

— Un casse-tête, dit Claymore derrière elle. Ancien. Très dangereux.

— Le Rubik's Cube du Diable[2] ? », plaisanta la jeune femme, mal à l'aise.

Le britannique se cacha la bouche derrière une main et laissa échapper un petit rire amusé.

« On pourrait dire ça, acquiesça-t-il en la dévisageant. Cela dit, je vous déconseillerais d'en venir à bout. Vous n'aimeriez pas découvrir la surprise qui se trouve à la clef. »

Il y avait la promesse d'un monde de souffrance dans ces mots et Nancy ne s'attarda pas auprès de l'objet malfaisant. Elle s'éloigna, continuant son exploration. Une seconde vitrine mettait en valeur une opale taillée de la taille d'un noyau de pêche, plus rouge que le sang[3]. D'étranges reflets brillaient à sa surface, miroitant sous la lumière crue des lampes LED qui l'éclairait. Elle y plongea le regard et contempla, ahurie, les visages minuscules qui apparaissaient les uns après les autres, pâles et déformés, hurlant silencieusement leur terreur. Les yeux écarquillés, elle fixa cette farandole macabre, incapable de s'en détacher. Le contact d'une main sur son épaule brisa l'enchantement et elle recula en tremblant, son cœur battant la chamade.

« Si vous vous investissez autant dans chaque relique qui se trouve ici, lui chuchota Claymore de sa voix profonde, nous allons vous ramasser à la petite cuillère. »

Elle se tourna vers lui, hébétée, ne sachant que dire.

« Puis-je vous suggérer de regarder de loin ?

— Que sont ces objets ? demanda-t-elle.

— Vous vouliez savoir ce qu'était Midian. Midian est un lieu qui s'affranchit de la logique. Tous les contes, toutes les légendes que vous avez pu entendre au cours de votre vie et que l'on a pris grand soin de vous présenter comme fictives ont trouvé refuge ici. Vous êtes au cœur de la preuve ultime que tout ce qu'on a toujours cru imaginaire est en fait parfaitement réel. Voilà ce qu'est Midian : un temple du fantastique. Le sanctuaire des choses les plus effroyables que la Terre ait jamais porté.

— Toutes rassemblées ici ? »

Nancy tremblait légèrement, refusant de croire ce qu'elle entendait.

« Presque. Voilà bien quinze ans que nous nous efforçons de réunir tous les mystères du monde. Nous en sommes encore loin, évidemment, mais nous avons bien progressé… »

Il s'avança vers une autre vitrine qui renfermait un globe argenté de la taille d'un poing. Il flottait dans les airs, oscillant légèrement de gauche à droite. Sur l'un de ses côtés émergeaient deux lames brillantes dotées chacune de deux pointes effilées. Nancy s'approcha à son tour, fascinée par la lévitation insensée de cette sphère. Lorsqu'elle ne fut plus qu'à quelques centimètres du verre de protection la séparant de la boule opaque, un œil unique et rond s'ouvrit dans la coque brillante, la fixant avec avidité[4]. Elle poussa un cri de surprise et recula en jurant.

« Adorable, n'est-ce pas ? Ceux-là sont parmi les plus rares.

— Et ça ? », demanda Nancy en désignant une autre sphère, blanche et rouge, posée sur un coussin sans aucune protection.

Claymore haussa les épaules, une moue dégoûtée sur le visage.

« On ne sait pas exactement de quoi il s'agit, intervint Burroughs en se plaçant aux côtés de Nancy. La dernière fois que nous l'avons ouverte, il en est sorti une sorte d'ornithorynque obèse profondément endormi qui ronflait tellement fort que les murs en ont tremblé[5]. Nous l'avons réintroduit dans la boule et, depuis, nos équipes cherchent le moyen de le réveiller.

— Et s'il détruit tout ?

— Nous sommes parés à toute éventualité. Vous n'imaginez pas ce que Midian a déjà dû affronter depuis le création du F.R.E.A.K..

— Je ne préfère pas », murmura Nancy avec répugnance.

Elle s'était dirigée vers la dernière devanture, inexorablement attirée par l'énorme livre ouvert exposé aux regards. Il avait l'air bien plus vieux qu'elle et lui rappelait les grimoires magiques dont la mention auréolée de danger parsemait les livres fantastiques qu'elle dévorait pendant son adolescence. Ses pages jaunies et dures semblaient vouloir s'effriter à la moindre tentative pour les tourner et sa couverture brun sale paraissait tannée dans un cuir épais. Bœuf ou…

 _Humain_ , lui souffla sa conscience.

Elle frissonna et se positionna au-dessus des pages ouvertes, parcourant du regard les lignes de symboles cabalistiques dont l'encre rougeâtre avait commencé à s'effacer par endroits. Cela ressemblait à des runes nordiques. Ou au Klingon. Pour ce qu'elle en savait, elle avait peut-être sous les yeux le legs ultime de Gene Roddenberry à ses ouailles… Le même pigment, rouille ou sépia, avait prévalu à l'exécution de croquis anatomiques de créatures non-humaines, tracés à la plume avec une précision dérangeante. Sur la page opposée se dessinait une fine écriture manuscrite qui devait être une traduction. Elle plissa les yeux, essayant de décrypter les pattes de mouche qui révélaient des mots dans une langue qu'elle ne reconnut pas.

« Klaatu, lut-elle péniblement à mi-voix, Barada Nik… »

Une main gantée de fer se posa sur la page qu'elle était en train de déchiffrer, l'interrompant dans sa lecture.

« Je m'arrêterais là si j'étais vous », murmura une voix masculine grave et onctueuse.

Elle se tourna vers l'homme qui venait de l'empêcher de déclencher Dieu sait quoi et l'observa avec curiosité, ses yeux s'attardant sur la ligne dure de la mâchoire carrée, couverte de courts poils d'une barbe sombre. Sous sa moustache savamment hirsute, le trait étroit de sa bouche s'ouvrit, découvrant une dentition blanche et impeccable en un sourire que n'aurait pas renié un requin.

« Nancy Thompson, dit Claymore, voici Ash Williams, le gardien du Necronomicon. »

* * *

[1] Selon la classification du moine Alcher de Clervaux, il existe cinq types de rêves : l'oraculum, la visio, le somnium, l'insomnium et le **phantasma** , qui correspond aux apparitions fantomatiques perçues au cours des premières phases du sommeil et qui, par extension, englobe également les cauchemars.

[2] Sans le savoir, Nancy n'est pas loin de la vérité. Le Cube des Cénobites, clé de voûte de la série **Hellraiser** , fonctionne en effet d'une manière similaire à un Rubik's Cube puisqu'il faut en manipuler les différentes parties pour pouvoir l'ouvrir.

[3] L'Opale du Djinn du film **The Wishmaster** libère un génie maléfique rêvant de sortir son espèce de la prison dimensionnelle à laquelle ils ont été condamnés et, comme tous les méchants mégalomanes, de contrôler le monde.

[4] Ces sphères tueuses aident le maléfique croquemort Jebediah Morningside, de la série **Phantasm,** à dérober des cadavres.

[5] Même s'il n'est pas le plus célèbre, le pokémon **Psychokwak** est bien connu pour sa maladresse et son air perpétuellement ahuri.


	5. Chapitre 04 : Dominus Ex Mortis

**CHAPITRE QUATRE : DOMINUS EX MORTIS**

* * *

« _That is not dead which can eternal lie_

 _And with strange aeons, even death may die._ »

(N'est pas mort qui dort pour l'éternité

En d'étranges éons, même la Mort peut trépasser).

Abdul Al-Hazred

* * *

L'homme referma le livre dans un claquement sourd et laissa sa main nue errer un instant sur la couverture, caressant les reliefs inégaux du cuir fatigué. Il contempla l'antique manuscrit avec une tendresse malsaine avant de lever les yeux sur la jeune femme.

« Ici, ma jolie, commença-t-il d'une voix basse où pointait l'accent précipité du Michigan, il n'est pas indiqué de lire les livres mystérieux écrits dans des langues qu'on ne comprend pas. »

Nancy recula et baissa la tête, confuse.

« Vous n'avez aucune idée de la portée des mots que vous avez failli prononcer. »

Ash Williams la regardait avec sévérité et ses doigts habillés de métal s'agitèrent avant de se fermer en un poing compact.

« Allons, Ash, s'immisça Claymore sans quitter son sourire malicieux, vous êtes trop dur avec notre amie. Tout ceci est nouveau pour elle. »

L'homme se tourna vers l'anglais et secoua la tête, l'air blasé.

« J'imagine que c'est vous qui irez courir après vos protégés s'ils parviennent encore à sortir leur cul du bourbier dans lequel ils sont enterrés, scanda-t-il avec le débit d'une mitraillette. J'en ai marre de toujours réparer vos conneries, Claymore.

— Ash, Ash…, le sermonna Claymore. Ne soyez pas si grossier en présence de notre invitée. »

Le petit homme semblait particulièrement content de lui et dévisageait ses compagnons avec le sourire satisfait d'une chatte ayant rattroupé ses petits. Les mains posées sur son ventre rebondi, il se balançait d'avant en arrière sur ses pieds et dodelinait de la tête avec enthousiasme.

Ash Williams soupira et tourna les yeux vers Nancy. Elle vit les nœuds que formaient les muscles crispés de sa large mâchoire se desserrer imperceptiblement et sa bouche se tordre en un rictus perplexe.

« Thompson, hein ? dit-il en crachant presque la première syllabe. C'est vous qu'on attendait pour décoincer Tronche-de-Pizza[1] ?

— C'est elle », confirma Burroughs.

Nancy fit rouler ses yeux en les entendant parler d'elle comme si elle n'était pas là et croisa les bras en soufflant, exaspérée. L'homme la dévisagea un long moment avant de laisser son regard dériver sur le reste de son corps avec l'intérêt d'un maquignon pour la dentition d'un cheval.

Sa douteuse inspection terminée, il opina plusieurs fois du chef, indifférent à la mine vexée de la jeune femme, et se détourna sans plus de cérémonie pour revenir auprès de son précieux grimoire. Nancy le suivit des yeux, attirée par la configuration étrange des saillies sculptées dans la peau épaisse de la reliure. Elle s'approcha de quelques pas pour mieux l'observer. En faisant abstraction des ravages du temps, elle devinait sous la patine humaine un faciès horrible, à peine discernable. Deux fentes étroites et asymétriques, l'une plus haute que l'autre de quelques centimètres, faisaient office d'yeux. En dessous, un grotesque monticule de cuir tanné s'évasait, se creusant en son milieu pour former une ligne tarabiscotée qui devait représenter l'ouverture hasardeuse d'une bouche. Elle avait sous les yeux le portrait renfrogné de la plus hideuse créature qu'il lui avait été donné de voir. Pourtant, Krueger n'avait jamais manqué d'inspiration lorsqu'il avait s'agit de lui envoyer des abominations. Peut-être n'avait-il pas lu ce livre.

Peut-être en aurait-il envie ?

Elle s'ébroua vivement, surprise par le vagabondage insensé de ses propres pensées.

« Que fait ce livre exactement ? »

Ash se redressa avant de se retourner lentement et la considéra en silence, les sourcils froncés.

« Vous voulez vraiment le savoir ? »

Elle déglutit et acquiesça, le menton bravement relevé.

« C'est le Necronimicon Ex-Mortis, dit-il en baissant volontairement le timbre de sa voix. Le Naturom Demonto. Il réveille les morts, chérie. »

Elle ouvrit la bouche et le referma aussitôt. Ce serait une très mauvaise idée de laisser Krueger tomber sur ce bouquin.

« Et quel genre de monstre êtes-vous pour en être le gardien, Mr Williams ? », demanda-t-elle effrontément.

L'homme inclina la tête sur le côté et sourit. Un sourire féroce qui démentait l'étincelle amusée, presque complice, dansant dans les nuances chocolatées de ses yeux.

« Et vous, Melle Thompson, chuchota-t-il, quel genre d'inconsciente êtes-vous pour oser poser cette question à quelqu'un qui a le pouvoir de contrôler les morts… ?

— Le genre insolente », répondit-elle avec aplomb en se rapprochant de lui.

Lorsqu'elle ne fut plus qu'à quelques centimètres de son torse, il la toisa, la surplombant de toute sa taille, avant d'éclater d'un rire dément.

« Je l'aime bien ! », rugit-il avec force.

Il se pencha en avant et, fermant les yeux, huma longuement le parfum de la jeune femme.

« Je suis presque totalement humain, ma jolie.

— _Presque totalement_ ? répéta-t-elle, dubitative.

— La grandeur exige des sacrifices », dit-il distraitement en levant sa main mécanique pour caresser la mèche blanche qui s'entortillait sur le front de Nancy.

— Qu'est-il arrivé à votre main ? s'enquit-elle en regardant l'impressionnante prothèse de métal effleurer ses cheveux.

— Nous avons eu une divergence d'opinion, répondit-il d'un ton neutre. J'ai dû m'en séparer. »

Il se rapprocha encore, amenant son visage tout près de celui de la jeune femme.

« Nous pourrions dîner tous les deux ? murmura-t-il à son oreille.

— Je ne vous connais pas, Williams. Je ne sais même pas ce que vous faites ici, à Midian.

— Je suis responsable du projet Lazarus, ma beauté.

— Lazarus ?

— _Lève-toi et marche_ , répondit-il, désinvolte. Alors, ce dîner ?

— Je crois que vous allez trop vite en besogne.

— J'ai appris à ne plus perdre de temps. Qu'en dites-vous ?

— Ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

— Pourquoi ? Vous avez peur du Grand Méchant Loup ? ricana-t-il.

— Non. Je l'ai déjà tué une fois. »

Il sourit et ses yeux descendirent vers les lèvres de Nancy. Un frisson parcourut le dos de la jeune femme tandis qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle se laissait malgré elle séduire par les manières directes de cet homme rustre. Comme elle, Ash Williams semblait avoir connu une histoire sombre et dramatique dont il portait autant les stigmates sur son corps qu'à l'intérieur de son âme. Il était beau, de cette beauté brute et sans apprêt propre aux guerriers et il sentait le musc et le tabac, une odeur enivrante, désespérément masculine. C'était la même fragrance un peu piquante que celle qui émanait de son père, avant que leur vie ne bascule. Quand personne n'était encore mort. Une odeur apaisante et réconfortante. Elle n'avait pas été aussi proche d'un homme depuis Neil, dix ans auparavant. Elle non plus n'avait pas envie de perdre du temps mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser les rênes à ses hormones affolées avant d'avoir compris la situation dans laquelle elle était embringuée.

Un toussotement poli vint interrompre l'instant de grâce, rappelant à Nancy que leur touchant tête-à-tête avait des spectateurs. Elle recula à contrecœur au moment où l'intrus prit la parole.

« Excusez-moi, dit le garde samoan au seuil de la pièce calfeutrée. Professeur, nous avons une urgence avec la Chimère. Les gars ont besoin de vous.

Claymore poussa un soupir exagérément dramatique et leva les bras au plafond d'un air résigné.

« La rançon du succès », se plaignit-il d'une voix faussement ennuyée.

Nancy ne s'était pas trompée en le qualifiant de visqueux… Il ruisselait littéralement d'obséquiosité et de condescendance. Une combinaison détestable.

« Maggie, dit-il, grandiloquent, en se tournant vers le docteur Burroughs, seriez-vous assez aimable pour conduire Melle Thompson à ses appartement ? »

L'intéressée plaqua sur son visage un sourire mielleux.

« Bien sûr, Farley, répondit Burroughs avec la même emphase.

— Et vous penserez à m'informer lorsque vous entamerez la première phase du Phantasma ?

— Evidemment.

— Bien. Ash, mon cher ? poursuivit Claymore en avisant son compagnon. Nous aurons besoin de vos talents. »

Williams coula un clin d'œil appuyé à Nancy et s'écarta d'elle en sifflotant pour rejoindre le britannique. Ils regagnèrent le couloir, suivis par Mauro, et disparurent à sa vue.

Nancy fixa plusieurs secondes l'accès au corridor et soupira profondément, tiraillée entre le soulagement d'être débarrassée de cet encombrant dragueur de supermarché et la douce sensation de chaleur qui se répandait dans sa poitrine à l'idée qu'un homme pût encore s'intéresser à elle.

Burroughs s'était approchée sans un bruit pour se poster à ses côtés. Nancy tourna les yeux vers elle.

« C'est quoi son histoire ?

— Il vous la racontera lui-même si vous le lui demandez. Il perd rarement une occasion de vanter ses propres mérites, surtout si l'auditoire est féminin », répondit Burroughs.

Elle se tut un instant avant de reprendre :

« Ne vous laisser pas abuser, Nancy, dit-elle avec une soudaine familiarité. Ash Williams est un beau parleur, il vous promettra monts et merveilles et sera un amant des plus attentionnés mais, au final, vous vous apercevrez qu'il ne vaut pas mieux que Krueger.

— Vous semblez en savoir quelque chose…, murmura la jeune femme en regardant à nouveau le couloir. Jalouse ?

— Je vous mets simplement en garde, rétorqua le Dr Burroughs en haussant les épaules. Vous aurez déjà beaucoup à penser, nul besoin de devoir en plus gérer une relation merdique avec un connard égocentrique.

— Je pense que je suis assez grande pour prendre seule ce genre de décision, docteur, mais je vous remercie de vous inquiéter de mon bien-être. Peut-être, lorsque vous aurez enfin daigné m'expliquer comment vous allez me jeter en pâture à Krueger, pourrai-je un peu penser à mon confort personnel. »

Burroughs tourna vers elle un visage las. Le coin gauche de sa bouche, animé d'un spasme nerveux, se soulevait par à-coups, dérangeant la beauté austère de son visage androgyne.

« Suivez-moi », dit-elle en sortant de la petite pièce.

 **~o~**

Du gris. Partout. Où qu'elle regardât, le béton régnait en maître dans la suite spartiate qui lui était dévolue. La lumière crue des néons lactescents, aseptisée et aveuglante, faisait paraître l'endroit encore plus inhospitalier qu'il ne l'était à première vue.

Spartiate, monochrome et sans identité.

Utilitaire.

Voilà qui résumait parfaitement sa nouvelle demeure.

« J'avais raison, murmura Nancy, irritée. C'est une cellule.

— C'est un peu froid, admit Burroughs qui était restée sur le seuil. Mais libre à vous de décorer les lieux à votre guise. Vous êtes ici chez vous.

— Génial… voilà qui égaye ma journée », grommela la jeune femme.

Elle se retourna, l'air maussade.

« Les prisonniers aussi ont le droit de personnaliser leur geôle. reprit-elle abruptement.

— Vous n'êtes pas prisonnière, soupira le docteur.

— Les soldats qui ont débarqué chez moi pour m'enlever ont confisqué mon sac, gronda-t-elle d'une voix sourde Je n'ai ni papiers, ni téléphone. J'ignore totalement où je me trouve – et ce ne sont pas vos explications fumeuses sur Midian qui ont éclairci les choses ! Et je n'ai aucun moyen de sortir ! Ou de prévenir quelqu'un à l'extérieur ! Si je ne suis pas prisonnière, c'est drôlement bien imité. »

Sa voix se cassa sur ses derniers mots, culminant dans les aigus et elle s'arrêta, essoufflée, le visage rouge d'indignation.

« Vous avez besoin de vous reposer, dit Burroughs d'un ton qui se voulait apaisant. Je comprends que certaines choses vous dérangent…

— _Certaines_ choses ! s'exclama Nancy.

— … et je vous promets de répondre à toutes les questions que vous vous posez, poursuivit Burroughs sans tenir compte de sa remarque. Mais plus tard. Prenez une douche, dormez un peu. Je reviendrai vous chercher dans trois heures.

— Je n'ai aucun vêtement de rechange », grogna-t-elle.

Le Dr Burroughs ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. En un instant, elle avait retrouvé une contenance et affiché un sourire poli sur son visage affable.

« Nous règlerons tout ça au plus vite, Nancy, je vous le promets. Dans trois heures, vous aurez des vêtements et des réponses. Mais, pour l'instant, je dois vous quitter. »

Sans lui laisser l'opportunité de rétorquer, elle sortit et ferma la porte blindée qui barrait l'accès au reste de la base. Nancy entendit un claquement sec et comprit que son cerbère venait de verrouiller l'entrée. Une serrure électronique était plaquée au mur immédiatement à côté de la poignée et elle y fit coulisser son badge _visiteur_. Juste au cas où.

La serrure émit un bip réprobateur et un voyant rouge s'alluma, lui confirmant qu'elle ne disposait pas du niveau de sécurité suffisant pour lui permettre d'ouvrir la porte de ses propres quartiers.

« Vous n'êtes pas prisonnière, Nancy ! caqueta-t-elle avec une voix de fausset en jetant son badge dans une corbeille non loin. Je comprends que certaines choses vous dérangent, Nancy !

Furieuse, elle tourna en rond deux ou trois fois avant de s'asseoir brutalement sur la banquette fatiguée qui trônait au milieu du salon. Elle jura en sentant les ressorts abimés lui rentrer dans les fesses et se réinstalla en grimaçant sur les coussins avachis. Elle resta quelques secondes les yeux dans le vague, fixant d'un air incrédule l'immense poster placardé sur tout un pan du mur pour offrir un semblant de vue dans cette pièce sans fenêtre. Au-dessus d'un lac cristallin s'élevaient des sommets rocailleux dont le gris zébré de blanc se reflétait dans les eaux calmes et lisses comme un miroir. Une forêt de pins bordait le lac, verte et luxuriante. La photo respirait la sérénité et elle s'y abîma, sentant la colère bouillonnante qui l'animait jusqu'à présent diminuer pour laisser la place à un immense accablement.

Elle reconnaissait l'endroit de la photo. Mirror Lake, dans le Parc Yosemite. Enfant, elle y avait passé un été. C'était il y a une éternité. Lorsque ses parents ne se disputaient pas encore et que sa mère n'était pas devenue la ruine alcoolique qu'elle était à la fin de sa vie. Ils avaient fait le long voyage dans le vieux break Ford de son père, s'arrêtant dans tous les pièges à touristes et les infâmes bouis-bouis prêts à filouter de gentilles et innocentes familles en route vers la Californie. Ils y étaient restés trois semaines, pendant lesquelles elle avait campé, chassé, pêché, randonné, descendu Tenaya Creek en canoë et joué d'innombrables parties de criquet en compagnie de ses parents. Elle se souvenait d'un garçon à peine plus âgé qu'elle, qui partageait ses jeux et les accompagnait en balade. Sans doute un petit amoureux rencontré là-bas. Quel âge avait-elle ? Cinq ans ? Peut-être six ? Une époque bénie.

La photo devint subitement floue et elle mit quelques secondes à comprendre qu'elle pleurait. De lourdes larmes coulaient de ses yeux brûlants, roulant le long de ses joues avant de tomber sur ses mains qu'elle tenait étroitement serrées sur ses genoux repliés sous elle. Elle renifla et essuya son visage trempé avec la manche de son pull. Qui que fussent ces gens, savaient-ils ? Avaient-ils placé cette photo à dessein dans l'appartement, en supposant qu'elle reconnaîtrait le lieu où elle avait été prise ? Espéraient-ils qu'elle y verrait un repère stable au milieu de son désarroi et y puiserait un quelconque réconfort ?

Ou voulaient-ils simplement qu'elle sache qu'ils connaissaient tout d'elle et qu'elle ne pouvait rien leur dissimuler ?

Elle se leva péniblement, sentant toute la fatigue de la matinée s'abattre sur ses épaules. Elle était exténuée, anéantie par tout ce qu'elle avait découvert depuis son arrivée ici. Toutes ces personnes œuvrant pour une même cause grotesque et hasardeuse, unis dans la bêtise de croire qu'une horde de démons assoiffés de sang allait docilement leur manger dans la main et se tenir à leur entière disposition… Sans doute aussi donneraient-ils la pa-patte. Comment pouvait-on être aussi aveugle et dénué de bon sens ?

Il était hors de question qu'elle participât, de quelque manière que ce fût, à une telle mascarade. Ce serait sans elle.

Elle sortit du salon et ouvrit la première porte qu'elle trouva pour tomber sur une chambre à coucher. Petite, grise et imprégnée d'une drôle d'odeur, doucereuse et entêtante. Un lit une place, sorti tout droit d'une usine suédoise, occupait un tiers de la pièce et une imposante armoire rustique achevait de remplir le peu d'espace qui restait. Il y avait une telle disparité dans le style du mobilier qu'il lui vint l'idée absurde que la C.I.A. s'était fournie aux Emmaüs. Une couverture en laine pelucheuse avait été déposée, pliée, au pied du lit, avec un assortiment de draps grisâtres qui avaient sans doute été blancs dans une autre vie. Un vieil oreiller déplumé semblait attendre qu'un inconscient vienne y poser sa tête pour vomir un flot de parasites piqueurs dans son cuir chevelu. Elle tordit sa bouche en une mimique de dégoût et referma la porte du bout des doigts.

Elle avisa celle qui se trouvait juste à côté et découvrit une salle de bains tellement exiguë qu'elle s'étonna d'y compter tout l'équipement indispensable à une hygiène élémentaire. Une cabine de douche carrée occupait un angle, serrée de près par un lavabo étroit sous lequel sortait de terre, tel un champignon de faïence, le plus minuscule siège de toilette qu'elle eusse jamais vu.

Il n'était pas donné à tout le monde de pouvoir en même temps uriner, se laver les mains dans le lavabo et les pieds sous la douche. Une sacrée performance. Cette salle de bains lilliputienne allait sans aucun doute lui permettre de battre des records de ridicule.

Elle poussa un soupir déchirant et sentit ses épaules s'affaisser sous l'effet du découragement. Elle tendit le bras et tourna les mélangeurs du robinet couvert de tartre. Un mince filet d'eau coula du pommeau qui pendait de son support et Nancy siffla en plaçant sa main en-dessous. Bouillant. Au moins ne serait-elle pas obligée de se laver à l'eau froide. Elle ajusta la température au mieux et se déshabilla. Elle déposa précautionneusement ses vêtements sur le bord du lavabo et entra dans la cabine. Elle se glissa, frissonnante, sous le jet saccadé en soupirant d'aise, laissant l'eau chaude emporter avec elle sa fatigue et sa colère.

Elle allait revoir Freddy Krueger. Après tout ce temps, cette longue retraite oisive qui avait permis à ses pensées sinistres de tourner en boucle dans sa tête comme une ritournelle maléfique, elle allait être obligée de se confronter à lui. Rien ne semblait pouvoir l'empêcher à présent ; elle n'était pas en compagnie de personnes qui se laisseraient volontiers attendrir par le récit larmoyant de sa vie brisée.

Pendant dix ans, elle avait réussi à lui échapper. Elle avait fui et était restée hors de sa portée alors qu'il la cherchait avec toute la folie dont il était capable. Obnubilé par son désir de vengeance, il avait laissé dans son sillage un bain de sang au cours de sa quête furibonde, multipliant les victimes dans le seul but de la faire sortir de son trou. Il la haïssait. Lorsqu'elle se retrouverait face à lui, il ne se contenterait pas de la tuer. Il allait la mettre en pièces, et s'assurerait qu'elle souffre mille morts avant de la détruire définitivement.

Burroughs savait-elle cela ? Savait-elle qu'en forçant Nancy à affronter Krueger, elle la condamnait à une fin épouvantable ?

Ses larmes se mêlèrent à l'eau ruisselante tandis qu'un hoquet désespéré se coinçait dans sa gorge comprimée par la panique. Un long sanglot silencieux la secoua et elle haleta convulsivement, la bouche ouverte, peinant à reprendre son souffle. Elle entoura de ses bras sa poitrine agitée de spasmes, se recroquevillant sur elle-même dans l'atmosphère chaude et embuée et pleura longuement, bruyamment, sans crainte d'être surprise par un tiers. Se prétendre plus forte qu'elle ne l'était en réalité lui avait coûté beaucoup d'énergie aujourd'hui et c'est avec soulagement qu'elle laissait enfin libre cours à sa détresse à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

L'eau avait largement eu le temps de refroidir avant qu'elle ne se décide à la couper pour sortir de la cabine de douche en grelottant. Elle saisit une serviette-éponge pendue à un crochet et s'en enveloppa avant de se sécher en se frottant vigoureusement. Ses yeux brûlaient d'avoir trop pleuré et elle les massa lentement à travers ses paupières endolories. Un battement sourd pulsait à l'arrière de son crâne, s'enroulant vers l'avant pour exploser dans sa tempe droite. La douleur irradiait vers son visage, crochetant son œil droit. Elle avait l'impression que l'influx migraineux voulait le pousser hors de son orbite.

Ses céphalées étaient devenues plus fréquentes avec l'Hypnocil. Plus intenses aussi. Elle essaya de ne pas y prêter attention et essuya son corps glacé. Le miroir au-dessus du lavabo lui renvoyait le reflet navrant d'une femme trop maigre qui accusait dix ans de plus que son âge réel. Ses yeux rougis étaient immenses dans son visage hâve et creusé. Elle repoussa sa mèche blanche derrière son oreille et se sourit avec amertume.

Elle pouvait encore briser ce miroir et se trancher la gorge avec un éclat. Tout s'achèverait ici et elle n'aurait plus à s'inquiéter de se cacher de Krueger. Sachant ce qu'il lui réserverait, s'égorger paraissait être un sort plus enviable.

Elle ferma les yeux et laissa échapper un gémissement. Le mal progressait à l'intérieur de son crâne comme des milliers d'insectes courant sous la peau, fouaillant son cerveau et le broyant dans un étau impitoyable. Les soldats lui ayant pris son sac, seul le flacon d'Hypnocil avait échappé à la rafle de ses effets personnels. Elle leur avait de mauvaise grâce abandonné les opiacés qui parvenaient à faire reculer la douleur insupportable de ses migraines.

L'esprit englué dans la souffrance, elle sortit de la salle de bain, la serviette drapée sur ses épaules tremblantes. Elle entra dans la petite chambre et se baissa pour saisir la couverture épaisse dont elle s'entoura après avoir laissé tomber le drap de bain froid et mouillé.

Elle revint dans la pièce principale et s'affala sur le canapé, emmitouflée dans la laine rêche.

Ses yeux se fermèrent une nouvelle fois pour échapper à l'éclat éblouissant des plafonniers et elle s'allongea, se pelotonnant jusqu'à disparaître sous la couverture. Elle se roula en boule autour de sa douleur, s'astreignant à une respiration plus calme.

Elle se trancherait la gorge plus tard.

Pour l'instant, elle était fatiguée. Terriblement fatiguée.

 **~o~**

La voix n'était pas forte mais elle répétait inlassablement les mêmes mots et, maintenant qu'elle en avait pris conscience, elle ne pouvait plus continuer à l'ignorer. Elle émergea péniblement et tenta d'ouvrir ses yeux collés par des sécrétions visqueuses. L'une de ses mains se libéra de la couverture et vint frotter ses paupières soudées, arrachant les petites croûtes qui parsemaient ses cils poissés.

« Nancy ? », insista la voix chuchotante du Dr Burroughs.

Elle répondit par un grognement exaspéré et bougea faiblement sous l'amas de laine.

« Nancy, je vous ai apporté quelques vêtements. Ils sont à moi mais je pense qu'ils vous iront. »

Nancy grommela un remerciement et sa tête surgit à l'air libre, présentant un visage encore chiffonné par le sommeil et sillonné d'empreintes de plis d'étoffe.

« Vous avez une sale tête, constata Burroughs. Tout va bien ? »

Nancy secoua doucement la tête, attendant prudemment de voir si le mouvement la détacherait de son cou.

« Mal à la tête, croassa-t-elle.

— Vous prenez trop d'Hypnocil, la réprimanda la femme. Sans un contrôle médical sérieux et régulier, c'est de l'inconscience.

— Je sais, marmonna Nancy, la bouche pâteuse. Mais c'est la seule chose qui fonctionne contre… »

Sa voix mourut au moment de le nommer et elle laissa sa tête retomber sur les coussins du sofa en soupirant.

« Habillez-vous, dit Burroughs avec douceur. Je vais aller vous chercher un antalgique. »

Elle se releva et sortit, laissant Nancy à nouveau seule. La jeune femme rabattit la couverture sur sa tête et songea très sérieusement à se rendormir pour échapper à tout ce qui devait suivre. La douleur était le moindre de ses problèmes. Voir Burroughs revenir signifiait que l'heure de ses retrouvailles avec Freddy approchait.

Elle avait compris que la femme ne la laisserait pas en paix et la harcèlerait comme un moustique agaçant, revenant sans cesse à la charge pour la convaincre de mener à bien ce plan aussi débile qu'inconséquent consistant à rendre ses pouvoirs au croque-mitaine. Si elle pouvait avoir un tant soit peu de contrôle sur la situation, peut-être parviendrait-elle à limiter les dégâts de cette catastrophe annoncée ?

Peut-être pourrait-elle même faire entendre raison à ces idéalistes naïfs ?

Mais, pour ça, elle allait devoir cesser de s'apitoyer sur son sort et se reprendre en main.

Et, pour commencer, elle devait s'habiller avant le retour de Burroughs.

Elle prit une longue inspiration et se releva avec précaution en repoussant la couverture vers ses jambes. Ses yeux se posèrent sur l'accoudoir de la banquette et elle regarda, atterrée, les vêtements que le docteur lui avait apportés : pantalon à pinces beige et chandail rose pâle.

Au moins Krueger ne serait-il pas dépaysé en la retrouvant : elle porterait peu ou prou les mêmes fringues ringardes que lors de leur première rencontre.

* * *

[1] David Miller, qui était en charge du maquillage de Freddy dans le premier opus, trouva l'inspiration dans une part de pizza aux pepperoni pour l'aspect de la peau brûlée et couverte de cicatrices du croque-mitaine.


	6. Chapitre 05 : le Programme Phantasma

**CHAPITRE CINQ : LE PROGRAMME PHANTASMA**

* * *

 _« … semble difficile à prouver avec exactitude. Toutefois, les témoignages des enfants font tous mention d'une entrée cachée, située dans les égouts de Derry, qui mènerait droit au repaire de l'Entité. Cette information reste bien sûr à vérifier mais nos équipes se tiennent prêtes à une intervention en vue d'une prochaine capture. »_

Extrait du compte-rendu de mission à Derry (Maine), rédigé pour le F.R.E.A.K. par l'agent Gray, septembre 2016.

En cours.

* * *

Nancy tira en grimaçant sur le tricot bouloché qui grattait et lui piquait le cou. Elle suait sous le lainage irritant et tenta de se changer les idées en regardant autour d'elle.

La salle dans laquelle l'avait emmenée Burroughs était petite et douillette, avec de grands tableaux colorés accrochés aux murs. Un écran de projection était entreposé dans un coin de la pièce, enroulé sur lui-même, pendant de guingois sur son trépied de métal. Plusieurs chaises de réunion, avec une petite tablette rabattable sur l'accoudoir, étaient empilées et rangées le long d'un des murs.

Nancy était installée face à son hôte dans un fauteuil confortable et la douce chaleur de la pièce endormait sa vigilance, la rendant moins réactive qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Pour autant, son mal de tête refluant, elle retrouvait petit à petit sa lucidité et son discernement et elle comptait bien obtenir un maximum de renseignements avant d'envisager officiellement de collaborer avec ces charlatans.

« La procédure est très simple, lui exposa Burroughs d'une voix ferme et assurée. Une fois tout l'Hypnocil purgé de votre organisme grâce au Gambenol, nous vous plongerons dans un sommeil artificiel surveillé. Les contrôles encéphalographiques effectués en parallèle nous permettrons de garder un contact visuel et audio permanent avec vous. »

Elle fit une pause pour observer la jeune femme qui lui faisait face gigoter sur son siège et se mordre les lèvres d'un air inquiet.

« Nous ne vous envoyons pas seule là-bas, Nancy, la rassura-t-elle. Nous saurons à chaque moment ce qui vous arrive.

— Il trouvera un moyen de couper la communication, dit Nancy en secouant la tête. Vous ignorez de quoi il est capable.

— Nous l'avons combattu et capturé, Nancy. Nous savons parfaitement de quoi il est capable », rétorqua sèchement Burroughs.

Elle recula sur sa chaise et embrassa d'un geste du bras les deux autres personnes qui se trouvaient derrière elle. Un homme âgé d'une cinquantaine d'années était assis dans un coin et hochait la tête en guise d'approbation tout en prenant des notes d'un air appliqué sur un petit carnet à spirales. A ses côtés, une jeune fille blonde jouait distraitement avec un couteau qu'elle faisait tournoyer d'une main à l'autre. Elle pointa brusquement sa lame vers Nancy et lui lança un regard furieux.

« Ouais, on lui a botté l'cul à ce salaud ! Et c'est pas grâce à vous !

— Du calme Tracy… », murmura l'homme en posant sur son bras une main aussi large que la patte d'un ours.

Il lui pressa la main, apaisant. Ses yeux aux paupières lourdes ressortaient comme deux billes blanches et écarquillées sur la peau noire de son visage et la lippe sérieuse de sa bouche dodue lui donnait un air boudeur. Une vilaine cicatrice, large et boursoufflée, s'étendait du front à sa joue droite, coupant à travers un œil étrangement fixe et vitreux. Nancy, gênée, se détourna du regard borgne qui la scrutait avec une fâcheuse opiniâtreté.

« Tracy a raison, reprit Burroughs en haussant la voix. Vous croyez être la seule à l'avoir affronté ? La seule à avoir souffert de sa cruauté ? Vous êtes-vous jamais inquiétée du sort des autres ?

— Qui êtes-vous pour me juger ? s'indigna Nancy avec hauteur. Vous ne me connaissez pas. Vous ignorez tout de moi et de ce qu'il m'a fait endurer !

— Vous croyez ? murmura Maggie en regardant son interlocutrice dans les yeux. C'est vous qui ignorez tout. Vous vous êtes enfuie pour vous cacher. Avez-vous déjà songé à tous ceux qui, après vous, ont eu à subir ses atrocités à cause de votre égoïsme ? Vous étiez sa gardienne ! Vous avez fui vos responsabilités !

— Je n'en voulais pas ! se défendit Nancy. Je n'ai jamais demandé à endosser ce rôle !

— Et vous avez cru que, parce que vous y aviez renoncé, la nécessité de continuer à le combattre allait disparaître avec vous ? Qu'imaginiez-vous, Nancy ? Pendant les dix années au cours desquelles vous avez disparu de la circulation, croyiez-vous réellement qu'il avait cessé ses crimes ? Ce n'est pas parce que vous avez égoïstement décidé que vous aviez votre compte que lui s'est docilement arrêté. Il a bien fallu que d'autres reprennent le flambeau que vous aviez lâchement délaissé. Souvent en le payant de leur vie. Alors ne venez pas nous faire la leçon maintenant en prétendant nous apprendre à gérer ce monstre. Nous en savons sans doute bien plus que vous sur lui. »

Elle se tut et croisa les bras, considérant Nancy avec fureur.

« Nous savons ce que nous faisons, insista-t-elle. Nous avons tous les paramètres sous contrôle.

— Vous ignorez quelle sera sa réaction lorsqu'il me reverra.

— Vous avez une trop haute opinion de vous. Vous n'êtes pas la seule à l'avoir défait.

— Mais je suis la dernière enfant d'Elm Street encore en vie. Mes parents faisaient partie des vigilants qui l'ont acculé et brûlé vif et je suis la preuve indubitable qu'il n'a pas réussi à mener sa vengeance à terme. Croyez-moi, il me déteste encore plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer. Quoi que vous ayez en tête, jamais il ne collaborera avec vous si ça doit passer par moi.

— Nous n'avons pas le choix, intervint l'homme derrière Burroughs. Nous avons déjà tout essayé pour le faire revenir dans le Monde des Rêves. La seule autre solution consisterait à le laisser renégocier son pacte avec les Démons du Rêve mais nous préfèrerions éviter de recourir à cette extrémité.

— Les Démons du Rêve ?

— Vous êtes loin de tout savoir sur lui, Nancy.

— Et vous, comment en savez-vous autant ? Qui êtes-vous ? », demanda la jeune femme avec agacement.

Le Dr Burroughs la regarda fixement pendant quelques secondes.

« Vous semblez tout connaître de moi et vous vous servez sans aucun remords de mes erreurs passées pour me faire culpabiliser, continua Nancy d'une voix blanche. J'ignore totalement pour ma part à qui j'ai affaire. Si vous voulez que je vous fasse confiance, il va falloir m'en dire un peu plus. »

Face à elle, la femme lui adressa un sourire contrit avant d'opiner.

« J'ai promis de répondre à toutes vos questions, rappela-t-elle à mi-voix. Je suis… »

Elle s'interrompit, baissa la tête et soupira.

« _J'étais_ pédopsychiatre. Comme vous, oui, acquiesça-t-elle avant même que Nancy n'ouvre la bouche. A l'époque, je travaillais à Riverside, dans l'Iowa, dans un refuge pour les adolescents en difficulté. Il y a trois ans, la police m'a amené un gosse amnésique. Il ne se souvenait que de deux choses : de la ville de Springwood et du fait qu'il ne devait surtout pas s'endormir. »

Nancy se redressa sur son fauteuil et fixa Burroughs avec intérêt.

« Je voulais l'aider, ce gamin, poursuivit la femme en secouant la tête. Je voulais tous les aider. Alors je l'ai emmené avec moi à Springwood en espérant qu'un détail là-bas lui rendrait la mémoire. J'ignorais que trois de mes jeunes patients avaient projeté de fuguer du centre et s'étaient cachés dans la camionnette que je conduisais. »

Elle soupira et se retourna pour regarder Tracy. Celle-ci esquissa un petit sourire gêné et haussa les épaules d'un air innocent.

« Nous étions à l'entrée de Springwood lorsque je m'en suis aperçue…

— Après nous avoir envoyés au fossé, la coupa Tracy, sardonique.

— Après une malheureuse embardée qui nous a effectivement envoyés au fossé, oui, reconnut Burroughs. Il était hors de question de les laisser sur place, alors ils nous ont accompagnés. »

Elle s'arrêta et ses yeux se perdirent derrière Nancy, dans des souvenirs lointains et douloureux.

« Je pense qu'il est inutile que je vous raconte les détails. Nous étions partis à cinq et seules Tracy et moi sommes revenues à Riverside. Enfin… »

Elle laissa échapper un rire amer et continua :

« Nous ne savions évidemment pas à ce moment-là que nous transportions avec nous un passager clandestin…

— Krueger », devina Nancy.

Burroughs hocha la tête, les lèvres pincées.

« Krueger, confirma-t-elle d'une voix sourde. Le plus étrange, c'est qu'au refuge de Riverside, personne ne se souvenait des gamins que nous avions perdus. C'était comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existé. Seuls Tracy, moi et Doc… »

Elle désigna l'homme noir massif qui se trouvait derrière elle et celui-ci eut un bref hochement de la tête à l'adresse de Nancy.

« … Nous rappelions d'eux. Et puis, peu de temps après, Krueger est venu rendre de petites visites à chacun d'entre nous. Nous avons fini par comprendre que l'on pouvait le ramener dans le Monde Réel, où il serait vulnérable. Nous avons établi un plan d'attaque et j'ai réussi à l'entraîner avec moi dans la Réalité. Je l'ai attaché à un poteau et fait exploser avec de la dynamite. »

Nancy souleva un sourcil et l'interrogea du regard. Burroughs secoua la tête d'un air affligé.

« Ce connard est immortel. Il est revenu moins d'un an plus tard et a assassiné tous les jeunes dont j'avais la charge, en représailles. Le tuer une nouvelle fois n'aurait servi à rien, alors nous avons décidé de le capturer. Il n'a pas apprécié. »

Elle tourna à nouveau la tête vers Doc. Sans un mot, celui-ci souleva sa jambe de pantalon droite, révélant une épaisse tige de métal brillant à la place de son mollet.

« Il s'est libéré et m'a enlevé et torturé pendant des jours, dit-il d'une voix de baryton, jusqu'à ce que Maggie et Tracy retrouvent ma trace. Il voulait que je le renvoie dans le Monde des Rêves, mais j'en étais incapable. Il m'a fait comprendre que ce n'était pas la réponse qu'il attendait. »

L'homme désigna du doigt la cicatrice qui barrait son visage, puis rabattit son pantalon sur la prothèse et se laissa retomber lourdement contre le dossier du fauteuil, son œil valide rivé à ceux de Nancy.

« Nous sommes arrivées trop tard pour sauver sa jambe et son œil droits, précisa Burroughs d'une voix qui laissait passer une émotion encore bien présente, mais nous avons pu rattraper Krueger avant qu'il ne se s'échappe une nouvelle fois. Nous l'avons enfermé mais il était évident que nous étions dépassés par la situation. Doc a de très bons contacts à la CIA et il savait que l'Agence était en train de monter un projet qui concernait les entités paranormales. Nous avions besoin d'eux et eux étaient ravis de récupérer Krueger. Nous avons hérité du dossier au sein de leur nouvelle section et cherchons depuis deux ans un moyen de le renvoyer dans le Monde des Rêves.

— C'est là que j'interviens ?

— Exactement. Vous seule avez le pouvoir de l'attirer dans vos rêves. Doc a mis au point un protocole qui permettra de l'envoyer dans vos rêves et de l'en faire sortir dès que vous vous réveillerez. Nous aurons le contrôle en permanence.

— Et s'il me blesse ? Ou s'il me tue ?

— Il ne peut pas. Nous avons implanté une puce dans son crâne qui lui enverra une décharge électrique à la moindre intention violente envers vous.

— Vous plaisantez ? s'exclama Nancy.

— J'ai l'air de plaisanter ?

— Vous voulez dire que je ne craindrai rien ?

— Je ne vais pas vous mentir, Nancy : le risque zéro n'existe pas, surtout avec Krueger. Mais nous avons réduit ses possibilités de révolte au maximum et nous serons toujours là pour surveiller vos arrières et vous réveiller si les choses devaient mal tourner. »

Nancy soupira et ferma les yeux quelques secondes.

« Et ces Démons du Rêve, que viennent-ils faire dans l'histoire ?

— Lorsque Krueger, encore humain, était en train de brûler vif dans sa chaufferie, trois Démons sont apparus pour lui proposer de le sauver et lui permettre de se venger, expliqua Doc d'un ton calme. Ils sont toujours à la recherche d'âmes corrompues et ils ont semblé croire que celle-ci comblerait largement leurs attentes.

— Ils ont eu le nez creux, murmura Nancy. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'ils n'ont pas été trompés sur la marchandise. »

Elle recula sur sa chaise et se massa les yeux.

« Il y a une dernière chose que je voudrais savoir.

— Laquelle ?

— A quel usage destinez-vous Krueger exactement ? Je trouve que le major Taggart a été avare en précisions à ce sujet.

— Nous vivons une époque difficile, Nancy, répondit Burroughs après un court silence. La violence. Les guerres. Le terrorisme. Notre monde est menacé de tous les côtés par des fanatiques qui ne reculent devant aucune horreur pour se faire entendre. Vous avez vu ce qui s'est passé à Paris, en novembre dernier ? »

Nancy acquiesça. Ne pas avoir de contact avec le monde extérieur ne signifiait pas qu'elle était devenue troglodyte.

Les images des attentats qui avaient secoué la capitale française étaient encore bien présentes dans son esprit. Elle se souvenait avec une acuité regrettable des cadavres déchiquetés par les rafales de Kalachnikov. Allongés sur la chaussée, éparpillés parmi les débris de chaises et de tables jonchant les terrasses dévastées des cafés parisiens, les corps brisés offraient un contraste vulgaire avec la légèreté frivole d'un vendredi soir. Elle se remémora les journaux télévisés étalant sans pudeur des hommes et des femmes hagards, pleurant leurs blessés et leurs morts avec une froide résignation, débordant de la colère impuissante de ceux qui font face à un ennemi imprévisible et ubiquitaire. Les diaporamas interminables, dévoilant les portraits souriants des victimes innocentes, des pères et des mères, des épouses et des maris, des frères et des sœurs, des filles et des fils. Ceux qui étaient tombés n'étaient pas des soldats, mais des gens normaux et ordinaires, dont les familles devaient désormais apprendre à vivre sans ce membre brutalement amputé.

Elle se souvenait de cette vidéo sordide transmise aux médias, qui exhibait la sortie chaotique de la salle de concert attaquée, les spectateurs hurlant et courant en tous sens sous les balles, trébuchant sur les corps de ceux qui avaient eu moins de chance qu'eux. Elle entendait encore, avec un luxe de détails odieux et superflus, les cris de détresse et de désespoir des survivants implorant l'aide des habitants pour se cacher et échapper aux tirs aveugles des islamistes.

Oui, elle avait vu tout ça et avait laissé se réveiller l'écho d'une stupeur horrifiée née des événements du onze septembre. Comme chacun, elle s'était indignée, avait pleuré et éprouvé la même incompréhension hébétée que le reste du monde face à la lâcheté et à la cruauté de ces hommes à peine pubères qui avaient fauché leurs compatriotes en plein milieu de ce qui aurait dû être un moment de détente et de joie.

Une centaine de victimes, choisies parmi la jeunesse française insouciante, sacrifiées à un Dieu qui ne connaissait pas la miséricorde, pour une cause qui dépassait ceux qui se battaient en son nom.

La question du Dr Burroughs n'avait rien d'anodin. Personne ne pouvait rester indifférent à ce genre d'événement et elle comptait sur l'empathie de Nancy pour l'amener à accepter plus facilement ce qui allait suivre.

« Nos gouvernements sont impuissants face à ce terrorisme de masse. Depuis novembre, les actions revendiquées par les islamistes se sont multipliées à travers le monde, plongeant la communauté internationale dans la terreur. Imaginez que nous puissions disposer d'une force de frappe secrète, indépendante de toute juridiction, qui agirait dans l'ombre et dont les éléments seraient libérés des lois physiques normales…

— Vous avez essayé de contacter les Avengers ? suggéra Nancy. Ou les Quatre Fantastiques ? Le Docteur Manhattan est peut-être libre en ce moment ?

— Je ne plaisante pas, Nancy. Une armée occulte nous permettrait de préserver nos contingents humains. Nous n'aurions plus à risquer la vie de nos soldats lors de missions périlleuses. Nous pourrions facilement couper les têtes de cette hydre tentaculaire qu'est le fanatisme religieux. Krueger n'a nul besoin de connaître la localisation précise de sa victime pour s'introduire dans ses rêves…

—Si je comprends bien, vous voulez envoyer un monstre combattre d'autres monstres ?

— C'est l'idée, approuva Burroughs sans relever l'ironie sous-jacente avec laquelle s'exprimait Nancy.

— Vous êtes complètement cinglés…, soupira-t-elle. Vous semblez croire qu'il vous obéira comme un bon toutou alors qu'il saisira la première occasion pour nous étriper.

— Il n'a pas le choix. C'est collaborer ou croupir au fond de sa cellule.

— Il vous faussera compagnie.

— Il essaiera. Nous y sommes préparés. Mais il sait aussi que nous sommes sa seule porte de sortie. Réfléchissez-y, Nancy. Ce projet va se faire, quoi que vous décidiez. La CIA a d'autres entités en réserve. Si Krueger devait se révéler inexploitable, ils se lamenteraient quelques instants sur les coûts occasionnés par sa réhabilitation mais se retourneraient rapidement vers d'autres créatures. Vous doutez de la légitimité de notre cause et je peux le comprendre. Mais si vous restez en dehors de tout ça, vous n'aurez jamais la possibilité d'avoir la moindre influence sur la façon dont Krueger sera utilisé. Refusez, et vous n'aurez plus voix au chapitre. Acceptez, et peut-être Taggart vous écoutera-t-il… »

Nancy se couvrit le visage de ses mains et prit une longue inspiration contre ses paumes. Elle sentit le savon bon marché avec lequel elle s'était lavée recouvrir l'odeur un peu aigre de sa propre transpiration.

Elle repensa à Ash Williams, au Necronomicon et à cet énigmatique projet Lazarus. A tout ce que la Caverne d'Ali Baba recelait comme horreurs maléfiques. A tout ce qu'elle ignorait encore et qui risquait de leur exploser à la figure sans prévenir. Elle pouvait changer les choses. Il lui suffisait de dire oui.

« Je suppose que j'ai épuisé tous les arguments en faveur de mon refus ? dit-elle avec amertume.

— Je le crains…, confirma Burroughs en hochant gravement la tête.

— Je peux réfléchir ?

— Bien sûr. Vous avez douze heures. Le temps nécessaire pour éliminer totalement l'Hypnocil de votre organisme. »

 **~o~**

Elle poussa un fil qui se trouvait devant son visage et souffla bruyamment pour marquer son agacement. La colle qui faisait adhérer les électrodes à son cuir chevelu la démangeait horriblement et elle résista à l'envie de se gratter encore en voyant le regard sévère que lui adressait Burroughs.

« C'est temporaire, lui dit-elle d'un ton impatient. Avec les relevés de l'électro-encéphalogramme, nous pourrons rapidement vous fournir un bonnet adapté à votre morphologie et à vos zones d'activité cérébrale. Mais, pour l'instant, vous devrez supporter ce prototype. »

Nancy haussa les épaules et tourna la tête. Derrière sa tortionnaire, Doc vérifiait les données de l'EEG, ajustant les paramètres depuis son ordinateur portable. Son large dos se balançait lentement au rythme de la musique aux accents blues qui sortait d'une minuscule enceinte reliée par Bluetooth à son téléphone portable.

A sa gauche, au sommet d'une longue tige métallique, était pendue une poche de liquide laiteux reliée à sa main par un cathéter. La perfuser n'avait pas été simple ses veines étaient plus dures que des rhizomes de bambou et elle avait serré les dents avant que Burroughs ne parvienne enfin à trouver un vaisseau qui n'explose pas au moindre contact. Ses avant-bras étaient parsemés d'hématomes et elle appréhendait déjà les prochaines séances.

Elle regarda le soluté opaque tomber goutte à goutte dans la pompe à perfusion reliant la poche à la canule et se laissa bercer par le rythme lénifiant de l'écoulement régulier, s'astreignant au calme tandis que le Gambénol chassait peu à peu l'Hypnocil de son organisme saturé. Cela faisait plus de dix heures qu'elle était reliée à cette potence et elle commençait à se sentir irritable.

Burroughs l'avait mise en garde à propos du sevrage et prévenue que cela ne se passerait pas sans mal. Nancy lui avait ri au nez en lui rappelant qu'elle aussi avait été psychiatre, dans une autre vie, et qu'elle connaissait parfaitement les symptômes du manque au cours d'une désintoxication de benzodiazépine. Elle savait que purger son corps du suppresseur ne serait pas indolore. Elle songea que cela au moins offrirait un prétexte valable à son humeur massacrante sans avoir à s'en excuser auprès des personnes qu'elle pourrait blesser par des paroles ou des actes maladroits. Dommage collatéral.

Nancy Thompson, experte en pondération.

Du coin de l'œil, elle voyait un petit écran en noir et blanc sur lequel se dessinait la silhouette impatiente de Krueger. Il faisait les cent pas dans sa cellule, visiblement agité et elle sentit son ventre se serrer en comprenant qu'il l'attendait.

« Il sait », murmura-t-elle.

Burroughs leva les yeux vers elle et lui lança un regard interrogateur. Du menton, Nancy lui désigna le moniteur.

La femme soupira et tourna la tête pour regarder Krueger par-dessus son épaule.

« Personne ne lui a dit que vous étiez ici, répondit-elle en choisissant soigneusement ses mots. Mais, d'après Aram – l'homme qui gère la sécurité informatique de Midian -, Krueger a manifesté une activité anormale depuis que vous êtes arrivée.

— Anormale ?

— D'ordinaire, il est très calme. Presque atone. Il reste des heures assis sans bouger face aux barreaux. Aram m'a dit qu'il avait fait des étirements et des exercices de musculation aujourd'hui. Comme s'il se préparait à quelque chose.

— Il sait, répéta Nancy d'un ton neutre.

— C'est impossible, trancha Burroughs, catégorique.

— Il est lié à elle, intervint Doc en se rapprochant, faisant crisser les petites roulettes de sa chaise sous son poids imposant. C'est bien pour ça que nous l'avons choisie, Maggie. Parce qu'elle est la seule à pouvoir l'attirer dans ses rêves.

— Oui, mais…

— Elle fait partie des primordiaux, Maggie. Il n'a pas besoin qu'on l'informe de sa présence. Il la sent. A l'heure qu'il est, il doit savoir jusque dans la moindre cellule de son corps qu'elle est près de lui. »

Il se tourna légèrement et, baissant la tête, regarda Nancy par-dessus les verres grossissants de ses lunettes en demi-lune.

« Il doit être impatient de vous revoir, lui dit-il.

— Quelle chance…, grommela Nancy.

— Ne vous en faites pas. Nous veillerons sur vous.

— Me voilà rassurée, railla-t-elle, peu convaincue.

— Nancy, je sais que vous ne nous faites pas confiance et que vous nous prenez pour des gogos irresponsables…, commença Burroughs.

— Des tarés, oui…, marmonna Nancy.

— … mais laissez-nous une chance de vous prouver que nous avons raison.

— Si vous avez tort, cela risque de me coûter cher…

— Nous sommes parfaitement conscients du sacrifice que nous vous demandons de faire et nous vous remercions des risques que vous prenez pour le bien de ce projet.

— Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais vraiment eu le choix non plus.

— Si, Nancy, vous l'avez eu. Nous l'avons tous eu. Vous avez accepté notre proposition de votre plein gré et, au fond de vous, vous savez que vous avez pris la bonne décision. »

La jeune femme haussa les épaules.

« Franchement, j'en doute.

— Vous savez que Freddy est toujours sous votre responsabilité et que vous êtes la seule à pouvoir le canaliser. Songez aux possibilités qu'offrirait son pouvoir s'il était dirigé par une personne disposant de suffisamment d'influence sur lui.

— Je n'y songe que trop, docteur Burroughs. Je songe à ce qu'il deviendrait entre de mauvaises mains.

— Et c'est bien pour ça que nous sommes tous ici. Afin d'éviter que la C.I.A ne s'en serve imprudemment comme le ferait un enfant brutal et ignorant pour mener sa politique extérieure. »

Nancy acquiesça, songeant en aparté que la C.I.A. n'était pas la seule menace potentielle. Elle ne connaissait pas suffisamment Burroughs et son équipe pour leur accorder une confiance totale et immédiate, mais la femme avait raison : elle seule pouvait garder un œil impartial sur le croque-mitaine et s'assurer que nul n'utilise Krueger à des fins douteuses. Il était temps pour elle d'assumer les responsabilités auxquelles elle avait renoncé par lâcheté.

« Tout se passera bien, Nancy », dit Burroughs en remplissant une seringue avec une solution transparente.

Elle tapota sur le tube pour déplacer les bulles d'air et appuya sur le piston, faisant glisser quelques gouttes du produit le long de l'aiguille. Elle enfonça la seringue dans le cathéter et injecta le liquide d'un geste rapide.

« Respirez », murmura-t-elle.

Nancy se rendit compte qu'elle retenait sa respiration et s'obligea à reprendre le contrôle de son diaphragme.

« N'ayez pas peur. »

Bien sûr qu'elle avait peur. Cela faisait dix ans. Dix ans de fuite, dix ans de sacrifices au cours desquels elle avait jeté sa conscience et sa dignité aux oubliettes, dix ans de solitude et de chagrin pour lui échapper et tenter de vivre une vie sur laquelle il n'aurait aucune emprise.

Elle n'avait abusé qu'elle. Même absent, il avait toujours eu le contrôle.

Elle ferma les yeux, sentant le feu de l'anesthésiant se répandre dans ses veines comme une coulée de lave. Elle était terrifiée.

« J'ai peur, docteur, avoua-t-elle en bafouillant, la bouche pâteuse.

— Maggie. Appelez-moi Maggie. Je suis là. Je ne vous quitte pas. »

Nancy fit un effort monumental pour rouvrir les paupières et aperçut le sourire sincère que lui adressait la femme. Flou, privé de sa consistance et de ses détails féminins, le visage carré lui parut brusquement familier. La sensation dérangeante de l'avoir déjà vu auparavant la tirailla avec insistance, réveillant temporairement sa lucidité, et ses yeux papillonnèrent tandis qu'elle tentait de combattre l'anesthésiant. Elle lutta avec énergie, essayant de rassembler les souvenirs éparpillés dans sa mémoire délitée mais ses paupières brûlantes et alourdies la trahirent, se fermant de plus en plus longtemps à chaque fois qu'elle clignait des yeux.

Elle cilla une dernière fois et se retrouva dans une rue déserte, sous un ciel gris et triste. Un vent froid soufflait par intermittence, faisant rouler quelques buissons de virevoltants dont la course échevelée les envoyait buter contre les crevasses et les nids-de-poule de la route défoncée. Elle serra ses bras autour d'elle, frigorifiée. Au-dessus d'elle, le ciel s'assombrit. De lourd nuages noirs s'amoncelaient, annonciateurs de pluie.

Frissonnante, elle regarda autour d'elle, retrouvant peu à peu ses repères dans la rue de son enfance. Elle fit quelques pas, sentant sous ses pieds nus l'asphalte froid et rugueux.

 _Sous ses pieds nus_ ?

Interloquée, elle baissa la tête et contempla avec stupeur la peau blanchâtre de ses jambes découvertes sous un jupon de dentelles blanc.

Elle était en chemise de nuit.

Au temps pour la protection des vêtements ringards. Comme à l'époque, elle ne serait pas à l'abri du regard vicieux de Krueger et de ses mains baladeuses.

Une goutte atterrit sur son épaule, lui arrachant une exclamation de surprise. Rapidement, le trottoir fonça sous la pluie hésitante, prenant une teinte presque noire tandis que le bitume s'imbibait d'eau et elle pressa le pas en direction des maisons qui s'alignaient avec une rectitude troublante derrière une étroite bande de pelouse commune.

Tout semblait laissé à l'abandon et les herbes folles qui avaient envahi les jardins accentuaient encore l'impression que la rue entière était à l'agonie. Sur les façades des habitations délabrées pendaient des volets arrachés et la peinture s'écaillait, tombant par plaques entières dont la chute dévoilait un squelette de bois émietté et branlant.

Elle suivit la route, reconnaissant les maisons de ses camarades d'école. Elle passa devant celle de Tina sans s'y attarder et continua son chemin, les yeux au sol. Un dessin tracé à même le trottoir attira son attention et elle s'avança au-dessus des pastels baveux délavés par la pluie, détaillant les traits enfantins qui représentaient une maison familière dont les fenêtres étaient hachurées de lignes grossières. En soupirant, elle leva la tête vers la droite et la vit.

1428, Elm Street.

Sa maison.

Leur maison.

Par quel coup du sort foireux Krueger avait-il choisi d'élire domicile dans sa demeure et d'en faire l'épicentre de ses machinations oniriques ? Etait-ce la faute de sa mère, qui avait gardé ses précieux gants et les avait cachés dans la chaudière, au sous-sol ? Cet artefact avait-il servi d'ancrage au croque-mitaine pour lui permettre d'exister et de se propager à travers la maison ?

Et pourquoi sa mère avait-elle conservé en trophée l'arme emblématique de celui que les riverains excédés avaient froidement incinéré ? Son père était-il au courant ? Quelle satisfaction perverse avait bien pu présider à une telle décision dans sa tête de meurtrière ?

Elle ne le saurait jamais. Ses parents étaient morts et n'avaient jamais cru bon de justifier leurs actes inqualifiables auprès de leur fille, qui devait désormais porter seule la responsabilité de leurs erreurs. A cause d'eux, son foyer bien-aimé était devenu la souricière de Krueger, le fondement inébranlable de son règne de terreur.

Sa maison était devenue celle du monstre et elle devait, aujourd'hui encore, supporter ce poids comme un fardeau honteux.

« _Nancy ?_ »

Surprise par cette voix sortie de nulle part, la jeune femme sursauta violemment, le cœur battant et les mains moites.

« _Nancy, c'est Maggie. Tout va bien ?_ »

Elle soupira et leva instinctivement la tête, consciente du ridicule qu'il y avait à s'adresser à un interlocuteur invisible, fut-ce dans un rêve.

« Bon sang, ne me faites plus jamais ça, Maggie ! », marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents serrées.

Dans sa poitrine, les battements effrénés de son cœur ralentirent et son diaphragme accepta de se relâcher pour lui permettre de respirer à nouveau normalement.

« _Désolée, Nancy. Je voulais juste m'assurer que tout se passait bien._

— Jusqu'à présent, oui, répondit-elle. Je suis en face de la maison.

— _Nous la voyons aussi._

— J'ai du mal à m'y faire… »

La voix du Dr Burroughs retentissait dans son crâne, à la fois proche et lointaine, les dernières syllabes de chaque mot se répétant en échos indistincts. L'effet était déroutant et lui donnait l'impression d'avoir en lieu et place de tête une gigantesque cavité aux parois épaisses sur lesquelles se réverbéraient les sons. Une tête pleine de vide. Son vieux père aurait été ravi d'apprendre qu'elle l'admettait enfin.

Imaginer que Doc et elle pouvaient voir et entendre tout ce qui se passait dans son rêve était difficile à concevoir mais, malgré l'incohérence de la situation, elle était rassurée de constater qu'elle disposait effectivement des anges gardiens qui lui avaient été promis. Restait à déterminer s'ils se cantonneraient au simple rôle d'observateurs ou s'ils seraient capables de réagir efficacement en cas de danger.

« _Faites comme si nous n'étions pas là_ », suggéra la voix immatérielle de Maggie Burroughs. _Imaginez que vous êtes un soldat en mission équipé d'une caméra GoPro._

— _Ou un gamer en train de jouer en réseau_ , renchérit Doc.

— Ou un rat dans un laboratoire », proposa Nancy, sarcastique.

Elle prit une longue inspiration et se redressa face à la maison délabrée qui se dressait devant elle, moqueuse et menaçante. Si les habitations alentours semblaient abandonnées, elles ne présentaient pas encore cet aspect inquiétant qui imprégnait le 1428 Elm Street. L'obscurité s'accumulait autour d'elle comme un voile opaque et l'air était si lourd qu'il en était presque palpable. Nancy se débattit un instant avec l'angoissante appréhension de savoir qu'il se trouvait déjà là, probablement dans la maison, et qu'il avait pris soin de lui préparer un comité d'accueil digne de leurs retrouvailles. Le connaissant, ça pouvait aller du bouquet de roses carnivores à la guirlande de boyaux étrangleurs.

Elle releva le menton et, bravement, marcha vers la porte d'entrée à moitié dégondée. Elle la poussa du plat de la main, s'attendant à une résistance, et fut surprise de la sentir s'ouvrir sans heurt sur des charnières fluides et silencieuses. Une lueur jaune vacillait, éclairant l'intérieur de la maison et elle contempla sans un mot la vingtaine de bougies posées à même le sol qui lui traçaient un chemin jusqu'à la porte de la cave. Éparpillés autour des bougies, des pétales de roses noirs avaient été jetés pêle-mêle pour former un tableau étrangement artistique et elle avança avec précaution, évitant de poser ses pieds nus aux mauvais endroits. La porte de la cave, située sous l'escalier menant à l'étage, était grande ouverte et la route de chandelles enflammées y descendait.

Le cœur battant, Nancy regretta soudain de ne pas avoir une arme avec elle. Quoi qu'ait pu en dire Maggie, elle n'avait qu'une confiance limitée dans leur capacité à la réveiller à temps. Quant à cette histoire de puce censée contrôler les pulsions violentes de Krueger, elle préférait de pas miser sa chance là-dessus.

Les bougies flamboyaient avec éclat, illuminant les marches inégales conduisant au sous-sol de sa maison. Krueger lui avait sorti le grand jeu. Cela ne la rassurait pas spécialement. Il aimait jouer avec ses proies et les faire passer de l'espoir à la détresse. Peu importait le moyen, il jouait avec les émotions, tirait l'une ou l'autre ficelle pour laisser tranquillement monter peur et découragement et les menait aux limites de leur résistance. Elle le connaissait bien. Trop bien, sans doute. Il avait rarement changé son _modus operandi_ , même avec elle. Il n'en avait jamais eu besoin. Quoi qu'il fît, elle finissait systématiquement par mordre à l'hameçon.

Elle entama lentement sa descente, marche après marche, attentive au moindre bruit et à la plus petite manifestation malveillante en provenance de la cave. Des ombres jouaient sur les murs en bas de l'escalier, floues et informes, ondulant sous l'effet des flammes dont elle sentait la chaleur sur son visage. Le souffle court, les cheveux plaqués sur le crâne par une sueur glacée, elle parcourut les derniers degrés avec prudence pour atterrir sur un revêtement métallique brûlant. En un instant, elle quitta le décor familier de sa cave pour se retrouver sur une coursive étroite longée par une rambarde. Le son sourd et régulier d'un énorme piston martela son crâne, alternant avec le chuintement désagréable de la vapeur d'eau s'échappant d'un tuyau. Elle avait l'impression de se trouver à proximité d'une gigantesque créature au souffle chaud dont le cœur puissant faisait vibrer ses organes.

La chaufferie.

Elle soupira, résignée, et se mit en route, insultant _sotto voce_ le sol ardent qui lui blessait la plante des pieds. Soudain pressée d'en finir, elle progressa rapidement le long de la passerelle, se baissant fréquemment pour éviter les tuyaux fumants qui couraient au plafond, enchevêtrés les uns aux autres pour former un canevas complexe et tortueux. La température montait inexorablement et Nancy sentait le tissu fin de sa chemise de nuit lui coller au dos. Elle passa une main tremblante sur son visage moite et s'efforça de rester à distance des canalisations bouillantes. Le grondement menaçant d'une chaudière en fonctionnement se rapprochait et elle accéléra encore son pas, impatiente de mettre un terme à tout ceci.

Derrière un renfoncement coudé, la plate-forme s'élargit brusquement et elle se retrouva dans une pièce aux dimensions improbables dont les murs étaient bordés d'immenses poêles rugissant desquels s'échappaient des flammes gigantesques.

Elle avança de quelques pas et se figea, aux aguets.

Il trônait au centre de la salle, assis au fond d'un vieux fauteuil en cuir à l'air confortable. Alangui comme un lion paresseux, il avait croisé les jambes et se prélassait, ses mains reposant nonchalamment sur les accoudoirs moelleux, la tête légèrement inclinée sur le côté en une attitude narquoise.

Il la regarda s'approcher avec un sourire en coin, les yeux brillants d'amusement. Ses griffes serrèrent convulsivement les coussins rembourrés du fauteuil, les pétrissant comme un chat repu, puis il écarta les bras d'un geste solennel.

« Bienvenue à la maison, Nancy », susurra-t-il d'une voix gourmande, à peine assez fort pour qu'elle l'entende.


	7. Chapitre 06 : Danse Macabre

**Vous l'attendiez avec impatience... La voici : la confrontation tant espérée...**

 **Enjoy. And review, please !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE SIX : DANSE MACABRE**

* * *

« _Tout arrive à point à qui l'attendait saignant._ »

Freddy Krueger

* * *

Krueger se leva lentement, avec une économie de mouvements qui trahissait le prédateur en chasse. Les yeux rivés sur Nancy, il resta plusieurs secondes sans bouger, laissant ses griffes pianoter avec langueur sur sa jambe de pantalon. Un sourire avide étirait ses lèvres crevassées, les retroussant sur sa dentition délabrée et il fit quelques pas sur le côté, tournant avec circonspection autour de sa proie immobile.

Tout en marchant, il huma l'air et laissa échapper un grognement d'aise en sentant l'odeur de peur qui se dégageait de la jeune femme pétrifiée. Il resserra le cercle invisible le long duquel il évoluait, se rapprochant d'elle avec une lenteur inexorable. L'expression de pure panique qui se lisait sur le visage de Nancy était délectable et il ne voulait pas mettre un terme trop rapide à ce moment qu'il attendait depuis dix ans.

Il avait senti sa présence au moment précis où elle avait mis les pieds dans la base et il s'était préparé à savourer cet instant. Peu lui importaient à présent sa captivité et les deux dernières années d'humiliations que lui avaient fait subir Maggie et la C.I.A. : ils avaient retrouvé Nancy et la lui avaient amenée sur un plateau. Après toutes ces années d'une traque qui l'avait trop souvent mené de doute en contrariété, toutes ces heures de névrose passées à imaginer les pires tortures pour punir cette mégère qui avait eu le front de se dresser face à lui et la chance insolente de le priver temporairement de ses pouvoirs, après toute cette rage démentielle accumulée contre elle, l'histoire s'achevait enfin. Par la seule volonté de personnes totalement étrangères à leur conflit. Comme c'était ironique.

Bien qu'il n'aimât pas l'idée d'être manipulé, se retrouver face à la jeune femme le privait de ses facultés normales de réflexion et il décida d'apprécier cette situation inattendue comme un cadeau providentiel.

Il leva sa main droite au niveau de son visage et fit cliqueter les lames de son gant en les remuant lascivement, s'approchant toujours plus près de la jeune femme. Les yeux agrandis, Nancy ne le quittait pas du regard, figée et hébétée comme une biche dans la lumière des phares.

« Je t'ai manqué ? », chuchota-t-il en passant une langue blanchâtre et épaisse sur ses lèvres sèches.

Il n'avait pas parlé depuis longtemps et ses cordes vocales calcinées lassaient sortir un son douloureux, râpeux comme du papier de verre.

Il tendit la main et, de sa griffe, vint effleurer la joue de Nancy, la ramenant à la vie. Elle sursauta et détourna le visage avant de reculer de deux pas.

« J'ai souvent pensé à toi, Nancy, poursuivit Krueger d'un ton léger, ses yeux détaillant avec attention la silhouette légèrement vêtue de la jeune femme. A ce que je te ferais si je te retrouvais... »

Elle cédait de plus en plus de terrain face au croque-mitaine, le visage teinté d'une détresse qui l'enivrait.

« Veux-tu savoir à quels supplices j'ai pensé pour toi, princesse ? » murmura-t-il en la suivant pas à pas.

Il vit le moment où son pied heurtait le mur derrière elle et où elle comprit qu'elle était prise au piège. Il inclina la tête sur le côté d'un air goguenard, puant d'orgueil et de satisfaction. Un large sourire fendit les chairs fondues de sa face ravagée et il attendit avec une confiance narquoise qu'elle se décide à courir.

Ses yeux bleus étaient immenses, démesurés dans son visage émacié et il remarqua soudain l'horrible lividité de sa peau et l'état déplorable de sa chevelure autrefois dense et abondante. Elle était loin, la petite fille téméraire qui lui avait tenu tête et avait eu le cran d'ignorer sciemment la menace qu'il représentait, le drainant ainsi de toute sa puissance. La femme qu'il avait devant les yeux n'était qu'une loque apeurée, un pâle reflet de la guerrière qu'elle avait été autrefois et il se surprit à éprouver de la déception à l'idée que sa vengeance s'obtiendrait sans gloire. Il avança le buste, s'approchant à moins d'une dizaine de centimètres d'elle et lui souffla au visage :

« Bouh ! »

Elle cilla et, reprenant ses esprits, le bouscula violemment avant de s'enfuir, galopant sans réfléchir à travers le dédale de métal. Le croque-mitaine aboya un rire joyeux avant de s'élancer à sa poursuite avec avidité, enragé et excité par la chasse.

« Cours, pétasse ! », cria-t-il alors qu'il la suivait de près dans les coursives étroites.

L'éclat des flammes faisait danser des ombres sur la chemise de nuit légère qui lui collait au corps, épousant ses formes minces avant de s'évaser autour de ses genoux. La dentelle volait autour d'elle, se soulevant par à-coups et découvrant ses cuisses nues en un tableau provocant. Krueger grogna, grisé à la pensée des plaisirs promis par le petit corps chaud et vulnérable qui fuyait éperdument devant lui.

Il vit Nancy trébucher et éclata de rire avant de se précipiter sur elle pour lui lacérer le dos. Elle se releva maladroitement et échappa de justesse aux griffes qui tranchèrent le vide. Entraîné par son élan, Krueger perdit momentanément l'équilibre et se rattrapa à la rambarde, jurant entre ses dents. Le souffle coupé par la barre de métal qui lui était rentré dans les côtes, il gronda et reprit sa course, hurlant des insanités à la jeune femme qui courait devant lui avec l'énergie du désespoir, tournant aléatoirement à droite ou à gauche dans les méandres de la chaufferie.

Arrivée au bout d'une passerelle, elle prit à droite et Krueger sourit dans sa barbe en la voyant s'engouffrer dans le cul-de-sac. Il ralentit et s'immobilisa dans l'angle, se dissimulant à la vue de sa proie. Son bras se faufila le long du mur, passant l'encoignure, et il entendit le couinement que poussa Nancy en voyant les griffes acérées le précéder. Le reste de son corps franchit paresseusement le coin et il contempla la jeune femme se presser nerveusement contre le mur fermant le renfoncement obscur, reculant jusqu'à mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux.

Il susurra son nom de son timbre rauque et traînant, mettant un tel accent lubrique dans sa voix qu'elle tressaillit et se recroquevilla davantage contre les briques suintantes de graisse noire. Les lames brillantes se posèrent sur un tuyau courant parallèlement au mur et il les fit glisser contre le métal dans un crissement insupportable. Nancy serra les dents et ses yeux exorbités se remplirent de larmes qui roulèrent le long de ses joues, traçant des sillons humides sur sa peau pâle.

Krueger fonça brusquement sur elle, écrasant ses mains sur le mur de part et d'autres de sa tête et elle cria, tétanisée entre ses bras. Il baissa les yeux sur son corps frêle, moulé par la chemise de nuit trempée de sueur dont l'étoffe translucide en dévoilait assez pour ne plus guère laisser de place à l'imagination. Lentement, son regard remonta vers son visage et il plongea ses yeux clairs dans ceux de la jeune femme, la clouant, fragile et sanglotante, contre la cloison brûlante.

« Nancy », répéta-t-il avec insistance, savourant la consonance languide et sifflante qui roulait sur sa langue.

Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément, se gorgeant de l'odeur âcre et musquée émanant de la jeune femme. Le fumet douceâtre de sa peur satura ses sens avant de se répandre dans son système nerveux, réveillant des sensations oubliées, et il soupira d'aise tandis qu'un long frisson agitait son corps mutilé.

A tâtons, sa main gauche vint se poser sur la gorge exposée de Nancy, ses doigts enserrant dangereusement son cou gracile. Il ouvrit les yeux et lui lança un regard haineux, débordant d'aversion et de folie. Les mâchoires serrées, il la plaqua contre le mur, la forçant à se soulever sur la pointe des pieds. Les mains agrippées à son avant-bras, elle reniflait et hoquetait sans chercher à se défendre, semblant attendre docilement qu'il en finisse avec elle.

Il ne lui ferait pas le plaisir de céder à la facilité d'une mort rapide. Il avait d'autres projets pour elle. Sans la quitter des yeux, il leva sa main gantée pour poser la lame qui prolongeait son index sur la petite bouche tremblante. Avec un sourire mauvais, il pesa sur la griffe. Au moment où le tranchant aiguisé entailla la lèvre, faisant perler une goutte de sang foncé, une violente douleur transperça son crâne, le contraignant à relâcher sa proie et à reculer, pantelant et étourdi.

 **~o~**

Désorientée, la gorge endolorie par la poigne puissante de Krueger, Nancy se laissa choir au sol et le regarda se tordre de douleur. Son chapeau était tombé et ses mains encadraient son crâne chauve, le serrant convulsivement. Un grondement de douleur stupéfait s'échappait de sa gorge tandis qu'il essayait de reprendre le contrôle de lui-même. Un bref instant plus tard, il releva la tête, les yeux brillants de fureur, et se précipita sur Nancy. Avant même de l'avoir atteinte, il s'arrêta brusquement, comme stoppé par une force invisible, et se plia en deux en poussant un cri inarticulé.

Nancy l'observa lutter une deuxième fois contre la douleur et s'adossa au mur, pantoise, le souffle court. Elle lécha machinalement sa lèvre coupée et essuya d'un revers de main le sang chaud qui coulait le long de son menton et gouttait sur son décolleté.

Krueger s'éloigna instinctivement d'elle et pointa l'index dans sa direction.

« Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait, connasse ? hurla-t-il, hors de lui, le visage déformé par la souffrance.

Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi effrayant. Ses oreilles s'étaient allongées, se terminant en pointe, et ses yeux, fendus d'une pupille verticale, avaient pris une teinte intensément cramoisie. Dans sa bouche qui crachait un flot d'injures rageur, Nancy aperçut des rangées de dents effilées, bien trop longues et trop nombreuses. Ses traits, jusqu'alors plus ou moins reconnaissables, avaient perdu toute trace d'humanité et elle ne sut brusquement plus à quelle créature elle avait affaire.

« _Nancy ? Vous allez bien ?!_ »

Maggie. L'indignation la submergea. Cette femme était censée veiller sur son bien-être depuis le Monde Réel. Qu'avait-elle fait jusqu'à présent, à part profiter du spectacle de sa formidable débâcle ?

« Pas grâce à vous, grinça-t-elle entre ses dents.

— _La puce a fonctionné !_ »

Nancy n'aima pas l'exclamation soulagée que laissa échapper Maggie. Elle comprit qu'elle et Doc l'avaient envoyée ici sans être certains que cette cochonnerie de puce la protégerait de Krueger.

Les salopards.

« A qui tu parles, pétasse ? », gronda le croque-mitaine en s'approchant avec précaution.

Nancy fit un effort pour se remettre debout et lui fit face, plus confiante, rassérénée par l'efficacité de l'improbable artefact et l'intervention inespérée de ses anges gardiens. L'aspect démoniaque de Krueger s'était atténué mais il émanait toujours de lui une aura malfaisante, ancienne et inhumaine.

Il se secoua en un long mouvement qui fit onduler tout son corps et, inclinant la tête sur le côté, fit craquer sa nuque. Les yeux étrécis, il regardait fixement Nancy, une expression pensive sur le visage. Lentement, il se pencha pour ramasser son fedora et le secoua d'un geste sec avant de le reposer avec soin sur la peau craquelée et luisante de son crâne.

« C'est Burroughs, n'est-ce pas ? C'est cette salope qui t'a envoyée ici ? », demanda-t-il d'une voix sèche.

Elle entendit Maggie soupirer et réprima un rire nerveux. Tout ceci était parfaitement absurde.

« Il n'est pas au courant, affirma-t-elle à voix haute.

— Au courant de quoi ? siffla Krueger en la regardant comme si elle avait perdu la tête.

— _Non. Nous pensions qu'il serait plus facile à convaincre dans son propre monde, une fois qu'il aurait eu la preuve qu'il pouvait retrouver ses pouvoirs._

— Vous ne me facilitez pas la tâche, grommela Nancy.

— Au courant de quoi ? », s'impatienta l'homme.

Nancy mordilla sa lèvre ouverte, goutant la saveur ferrugineuse de son propre sang, et leva les mains en signe d'apaisement.

« On m'a envoyé ici pour parler, commença-t-elle.

— Parler ? répéta-t-il, méfiant. Va te faire foutre, Thompson. Je vais te saigner, comme la sale petite truie que tu es.

— Essaye ! T'en as pas eu assez ? », bluffa-t-elle en affectant un sang-froid qu'elle était loin de ressentir.

Il hésita, surpris par sa bravade.

« _Ne le provoquez pas, Nancy,_ intervint Maggie, la voix soucieuse. _Nous ne connaissons pas encore les limites de fonctionnement de la puce de contrôle que nous lui avons installée._ »

Nancy ignora la mise en garde et, le menton relevé avec arrogance, croisa les bras, défiant Krueger de l'approcher. Il émit un claquement de langue agacé et se pinça l'arête du nez entre le pouce et l'index.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils m'ont fait ? murmura-t-il en se tapotant la tempe du bout d'une griffe.

— Ils t'ont implanté une puce qui t'empêche de me faire du mal.

— C'est une blague ?

— Je ne sais pas, crâna-t-elle. Ça avait l'air d'une blague quand tu te tordais de douleur par terre ?

— Connasse ! », cria-t-il en esquissant un geste obscène dans sa direction.

Nancy secoua la tête d'un air navré et garda le silence, attendant qu'il poursuive.

« Elle m'entend ? gronda-t-il en désignant du menton un point virtuel au-dessus de la tête de la jeune femme.

— Elle te voit et t'entend », confirma Nancy en hochant la tête.

Krueger serra les dents et s'avança vers elle, le corps tremblant et le visage crispé.

« Un jour, chérie, je me ferai un plaisir de venir te flanquer les fessées que tu n'as pas reçues étant enfant, menaça-t-il, sa voix roulant comme le tonnerre. Tu pourras toujours appeler ta maman…

— Charmant, commenta Nancy.

— _Nos relations n'ont jamais été très courtoises_ », admit Maggie dans sa tête.

Immobile, les sourcils froncés, Krueger toisait la jeune femme de toute sa hauteur. Brusquement, il leva sa main gantée et voulut l'abattre sur Nancy. Celle-ci laissa échapper un jappement de frayeur et se protégea le visage de ses bras. Juste avant que les griffes n'atteignent leur cible, le croque-mitaine poussa un hurlement et saisit sa tête entre ses mains, fauché dans son mouvement par l'épouvantable sensation de son crâne en train de se déchirer.

Il lâcha un chapelet de jurons en tapant du pied tandis que la douleur refluait peu à peu et, moins d'une seconde plus tard, il relevait les yeux, hagard et furibond.

« C'est bon ? Tu as ton compte ? », lâcha Nancy, le cœur battant.

Elle respirait vite, tentant de recouvrer discrètement son calme. L'attaque foudroyante l'avait prise par surprise et elle s'insulta copieusement pour s'être laissée approcher de trop près par le croque-mitaine. Elle savait qu'il essayerait inlassablement de l'atteindre, jusqu'à trouver une faille dans cette protection et qu'elle devrait se tenir sur ses gardes en permanence.

Maugréant une sombre malédiction à l'encontre de Maggie et de son éventuelle descendance, Krueger appuya la paume de sa main gauche sur son visage et se massa les yeux, le corps raidi et frissonnant.

« Quand ont-ils fait ça ? murmura-t-il.

— _Ça n'a pas d'importance_ , répondit Maggie. _Nous ne l'avons fait que pour garantir notre sécurité._

— Elle dit qu'on s'en fout, relaya Nancy.

— Ça se paiera, pétasse, grommela-t-il à l'intention de Burroughs

— _Toujours des promesses_ », s'amusa celle-ci.

Nancy leva les yeux au ciel avec impatience.

« Maggie, il ne vous entend pas, alors inutile de me balancer vos sarcasmes. Si vous avez d'autres remarques aussi pertinentes à formuler, adressez-vous directement à lui. »

Sans attendre la réponse de la femme, elle se tourna vers Krueger et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Je n'ai pas envie de passer la nuit ici. J'ai une proposition à te faire de leur part. Es-tu disposé à l'écouter ? »

Il l'observa, maussade, et réfléchit très sérieusement à la possibilité d'informer la jeune femme sur l'endroit où elle pouvait se fourrer sa proposition. Finalement, il se ravisa et, croisant les bras, s'adossa au mur.

« Vas-y, crache le morceau », dit-il de mauvaise grâce.

Nancy inspira profondément et déglutit bruyamment, cherchant le moyen le moins embarrassant d'annoncer au croque-mitaine l'utilisation déontologiquement contestable que la C.I.A. comptait faire de lui. Soucieuse de ne pas froisser malencontreusement son ego, elle pesa ses mots avec soin pour ménager sa susceptibilité. Parvenue au bout d'explications qu'elle jugea nébuleuses et incomplètes, elle se tut et attendit sa réaction.

« Que je comprenne bien, reprit-il en se caressant le menton du bout des doigts, l'air songeur. Le gouvernement américain veut que je l'aide à lutter contre tous ceux qui représentent une menace pour le pays ? De mon plein gré ?

— Je leur ai dit que c'était une idée débile, murmura Nancy en haussant les épaules.

— Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ?

— Tu récupères l'accès au Monde des Rêves et tes pouvoirs.

— Uniquement pour m'en servir selon leurs ordres…, grogna-t-il. Et si je refuse ?

— A vrai dire, tu me rendrais service. Je ne serais plus forcée de servir d'intermédiaire ni de voir ta sale gueule. Si tu déclines leur offre, ils se débarrasseront de toi avant que tu aies eu le temps de dire 'Springwood' et me renverront bien gentiment à la maison.

— _En réalité, Nancy, c'est un peu plus compliqué que ça,_ avoua Maggie, embarrassée _. S'il refuse de travailler avec nous, l'Agence ne prendra pas le risque de vous relâcher. Pas avec tout ce que vous savez…_ »

Nancy cilla et tâcha de se composer un visage neutre, se raccrochant à l'idée que, si elle restait impassible, son bluff pourrait peut-être fonctionner. Krueger n'avait pas besoin de savoir que la C.I.A. la ferait taire par n'importe quel moyen si jamais le projet devait ne pas aboutir.

« _Je suis désolée, Nancy._ »

Un tic nerveux agita le coin de sa bouche. Y avait-il d'autres choses que Maggie avait omis de lui dire et pour lesquelles elle serait un jour désolée ?

La poitrine oppressée, elle se résigna à admettre qu'elle avait été trop naïve. Il était évident que la C.I.A. ne la laisserait pas tranquille, même si elle ne connaissait qu'une infime partie du projet F.R.E.A.K.. C'était trop énorme et trop important pour que le gouvernement la laisse vagabonder en toute impunité dans la nature.

Krueger semblait réfléchir de son côté. Il s'était mis à marcher de long en large dans l'allée borgne, passant et repassant devant elle en grommelant. Ses griffes jouaient dans le vide, s'entrechoquant à une cadence irritante tandis qu'il tournait en rond. La chaufferie était devenue étrangement silencieuse, comme si elle retenait son souffle dans l'attente de sa décision et le staccato de ses pas résonnait lourdement dans l'atmosphère assourdie.

« Et ton rôle à toi, il consiste en quoi ? aboya-t-il brusquement en pivotant face à elle.

— Apparemment, je suis ta seule chance de voyager du Monde Réel à celui des Rêves, répondit-elle patiemment. Doc et Maggie pensent que c'est parce que je fais partie des premiers enfants d'Elm Street.

— Doc ? s'étonna Krueger. Ce gros tas de nègre est toujours là ? Son œil a repoussé ? »

Il ricana. Dans sa tête, Nancy entendit les murmures furieux de Doc et le son étouffé des paroles d'apaisement de Maggie.

« Et tu vas me coller au cul en permanence ? reprit-il.

— Crois-moi, je m'en passerais volontiers. Mais pour que le projet voie le jour, il doit nous inclure toi et moi. Ensemble.

— Et comment ont-ils réussi à te convaincre ? s'enquit-il, curieux.

— Ça ne te regarde pas. »

Le croque-mitaine garda le silence plusieurs secondes, un léger sourire flottant sur les lèvres, avant finalement de reprendre la parole.

« Il semble que nous n'ayons pas le choix, fit-il remarquer, circonspect.

— Si, dit-elle sèchement. Tu peux choisir de renoncer et de disparaître. »

Il renversa la tête en arrière et éclata de rire.

« Toujours aussi cul-serré ! s'esclaffa-t-il en essuyant une larme imaginaire au bord de son œil droit.

— Ça veut dire que tu acceptes ? demanda Nancy d'un ton méfiant.

— Si j'accepte ? rugit-il en s'avançant vers elle, menaçant. Cela fait deux ans que je croupis dans cette cellule ! Deux ans sans pouvoir accéder à mon Monde, à être surveillé en permanence comme un putain d'animal de laboratoire. Sais-tu ce que ça fait d'être privé de sa liberté pendant si longtemps ?

— Ils ont appuyé sur le bon bouton, on dirait, marmonna Nancy en laissant une distance prudente entre eux.

— Ils me paieront ça, lui confia-t-il d'une voix sourde. Dans une semaine, un mois, un an, dix ans, peu importe. Un jour, ceux qui ont décidé de ma capture me trouveront derrière eux, au détour d'un rêve qui aura bien commencé. »

Il s'approcha encore et la toisa avec hauteur.

« Toi aussi, Nancy, chuchota-t-il en se penchant vers son visage, tu me reverras au moment où tu t'y attendras le moins. »

Il la dévisageait froidement, ses yeux flamboyants rivés aux siens. Il s'était suffisamment rapproché pour sentir contre ses chairs mortes le souffle tiède de la jeune femme et il percevait, à travers le tissu épais de son chandail miteux, la pulsation saccadée de son cœur et les contractions limitées de sa poitrine tandis qu'elle respirait par à-coups rapides et affolés. La puce, cette saloperie de puce que Maggie lui avait implantée dans le crâne n'avait pas suffit pas à rassurer totalement Nancy. Il sentait toujours sa peur derrière la fine couche de défi et de rage qu'elle affichait avec un aplomb insolent. Il sourit. C'était bien elle, sa petite Nancy, farouche et effrontée, qui tentait encore une fois de lui dissimuler sa panique derrière un masque de colère indignée.

Après tout, cela pouvait être amusant. Il inclina la tête et cligna des yeux, rompant le contact.

« J'accepte », dit-il en s'écartant d'elle.

Il la vit exhaler un imperceptible soupir de soulagement et laissa échapper un ricanement.

« Il va falloir t'habituer à travailler avec moi, chérie, susurra-t-il, languide. Nous allons faire équipe.

— Dieu m'en préserve, grogna-t-elle en se détournant. Maggie, vous avez tout entendu ?

— _Vous avez été parfaite, Nancy. Votre mission de cette nuit est terminée._

— Alors sortez-moi d'ici.

— _Il y a un dernier détail, Nancy_ , toussota Maggie avec embarras. _Vous devez le ramener avec vous_. »

La jeune femme laissa tomber sa tête vers l'avant, découragée, et sentit ses épaules s'affaisser. Krueger avait déjà commencé à s'éloigner en sifflotant et, parvenu au bout de la coursive, il sauta souplement la rambarde pour atterrir quatre mètres plus bas sur le sol bétonné.

« Et merde…, grinça Nancy entre ses dents. Maggie, il s'enfuit.

— _Rattrapez-le. Nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque de le laisser ici._ »

Nancy courut à sa suite et se pencha par-dessus la rampe métallique pour voir où se trouvait le croque-mitaine. Elle l'aperçut sous elle, à quelques pas de l'endroit où il avait sauté.

« _Dès que vous l'aurez empoigné, nous vous réveillerons_ , l'informa Maggie.

— Et vous m'en devrez une, grommela-t-elle en grimpant sur le garde-fou. Eh ! Freddy ! »

Il leva la tête et lui lança un regard perplexe en la voyant franchir hardiment la rambarde. Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, elle lâcha la barre de métal rouillé et se laissa tomber dans le vide sous ses yeux ahuris.


	8. Chapitre 07 : Maton m'as-tu vu ?

**CHAPITRE SEPT : MATON M'AS-TU VU ?**

* * *

 _« Aujourd'hui, nous sommes le premier décembre et la cote de popularité de François Hollande est remontée à 50 % selon les sondages IFOP grâce à l'instauration de l'état d'urgence. VDM »_

 _Anonyme. 01/12/2015._

Extrait du site français Vie De Merde.

* * *

« Eh ! Freddy ! »

Il s'arrêta en entendant Nancy crier son nom et se retourna, les yeux levés, pour constater qu'elle avait enjambé la rambarde. A moitié dans le vide, elle lui jeta un regard courroucé et, sans prévenir, se lâcha, tombant droit sur lui.

Pris de court, il écarta instinctivement les bras pour la récupérer et s'affala au sol sous son poids décuplé par la chute. Sa tête heurta le béton et il serra les paupières en grognant, le corps de Nancy avachi, inerte, sur le sien.

Un infime changement s'opéra dans l'air ambiant, perturbant ses sens et son équilibre l'espace d'une courte seconde. L'instant suivant, il rouvrait les yeux dans sa cellule pour s'apercevoir qu'il était entouré d'une demi-douzaine de soldats armés qui le tenaient étroitement en joue. Ecœuré, il laissa retomber sa tête sur le ciment dur et froid avec un grognement de dépit.

« Debout ! », lui hurla le maton le plus proche, le canon de son arme semi-automatique pointé droit sur son crâne.

Krueger leva prudemment les mains et se redressa tant bien que mal pour s'asseoir sous la menace des mastodontes patibulaires qui l'encadraient.

« Debout ! », insista l'homme dont les yeux disparaissaient sous la visière de sa casquette.

S'abstenant de le regarder de façon trop directe, le croque-mitaine posa un coude sur son lit et s'y appuya pour se relever, les mains toujours à portée de vue. Il n'avait pas envie de les provoquer. Pas aujourd'hui.

Il savait que le capitaine Hauser, responsable de la zone de détention, n'attendait qu'un geste de sa part pour lui fondre dessus et le battre jusqu'à ce qu'il cessât de bouger. Il avait déjà eu l'occasion de goûter aux sanctions brutales de ses chaperons. Même s'il ne les craignait pas, il préférait y échapper pour cette nuit. Il allait avoir besoin de son esprit en bon état de fonctionnement pour réfléchir posément à ce qui venait de se passer et il n'envisageait pas de passer les prochains jours à lécher ses plaies estropié et hagard, le cerveau engourdi par les anesthésiants.

L'année précédente, lors d'une tentative de rébellion de sa part, ses geôliers lui avait fracturé la jambe droite en trois endroits, enfoncé quatre côtes et perforé un poumon. Sa mâchoire s'était déboîtée lorsque l'un des gardes, en voulant le faire taire, lui avait flanqué un coup de pied au visage. La convalescence avait été longue et laborieuse et l'avait laissé affaibli de nombreux mois. Il avait oublié à quel point le Monde Réel pouvait être douloureux.

L'épisode était resté gravé dans sa mémoire et il s'était promis que Karl Hauser et ses hommes feraient partie du premier contingent à connaître sa vengeance lorsque son heure serait venue.

Pour l'instant, il se contenta d'obéir docilement et se remit debout en grimaçant, les yeux suffisamment baissés pour ne pas avoir l'air de défier les hommes autour de lui, mais pas assez soumis pour duper l'homme sec et nerveux qui lui faisait face.

« Tes griffes ! », ordonna Hauser, irrité par la passivité inhabituelle de son prisonnier.

Krueger s'exécuta en silence et retira son gant avec lenteur avant de le jeter au sol aux pieds du capitaine.

« D'où le sort-il ? », murmura l'un des hommes d'une voix hésitante.

Le plaisir d'avoir retrouvé ses précieuses lames n'était pas le seul cadeau que le Monde des Rêves lui avait fait ce soir. Sa jambe droite, raide, lancinante et source de nombreuses inquiétudes depuis la raclée que lui avaient infligée les gardes, bougeait à nouveau comme avant et il se sentait fort et souple, bien plus qu'il ne l'avait été depuis sa capture.

« Je n'aime pas ton sourire, Krueger, tonna Hauser en s'approchant. Peut-être devrais-je le faire disparaître de ta sale face de rat ? »

Il fit un pas dans sa direction et se pencha pour regarder le visage que Krueger gardait prudemment baissé. Le croque-mitaine serra les poings et détourna légèrement la tête, se souvenant qu'il ne devait fournir aucun prétexte de punition à Hauser.

« Regarde-moi ! », gronda le sergent avant de le frapper brutalement au visage avec la crosse de son arme.

Krueger sentit un éclair de douleur exploser dans sa mâchoire gauche et il chancela sous la puissance de l'impact. Un liquide chaud s'écoula sur sa joue et il se retint de tâter du doigt la pommette qui commençait déjà à gonfler. Il sentait ses chairs à vif pulser et de minuscules points noirs se mirent à danser devant son œil tandis que sa vision se brouillait progressivement.

« Un problème, les gars ? », retentit une voix grave et trainante.

Tous les gardes se tournèrent vers l'homme qui venait d'intervenir. Le capitaine se détourna à contrecœur pour faire face à l'intrus.

« Williams…, lâcha Hauser du bout des lèvres.

— Tu as l'air de prendre ton pied, Hauser, remarqua Ash d'une voix enjouée. Tu me fais penser à ce gros mec, à l'école, qui massacrait toujours le nouveau pendant que ses petits copains le tenaient fermement. Comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Ah, oui : Bowers. Henry Bowers. »

Il s'interrompit un instant et se rapprocha des lourds barreaux qui fermaient la cellule de Krueger. De sa main valide, il tira une longue cigarette roulée de sa poche de chemise et la coinça entre ses lèvres avant d'en allumer le bout entortillé avec un briquet. Il inspira profondément et souffla une épaisse fumée opaque, répandant une forte odeur de marijuana autour de lui.

« Il est mort, conclut-il en haussant les épaules.

— Tu te crois malin, pas vrai, Williams ? cracha Hauser, délaissant Krueger. Tu te pavanes partout en faisant le beau, tu rends de menus services et tu lèches le cul de Claymore. Tu lui laisses croire que tu es indispensable. Mais toi et moi, nous savons tous les deux ce que tu es. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, tu serais toi aussi dans une cage, avec les autres animaux. Je ne suis pas dupe, Nécromant. Et ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que Claymore ne se rende compte à son tour de ta vraie nature. »

Il accentua ses deux derniers mots, comme s'il assénait une vérité particulièrement embarrassante. Une lueur amusée passa dans les yeux bruns de Williams et il s'autorisa une autre taffe de chanvre avant d'afficher un sourire effrayant.

« Toi et tes petits copains, vous n'avez rien de plus urgent à faire ? murmura-t-il en soufflant sur le mégot incandescent pour le raviver. Comme par exemple renforcer les défenses de la Chimère, que vous avez laissée s'échapper une fois de plus. C'est… quoi ? La quatrième fois, c'est ça ? Ou la cinquième ? Je crois bien que c'est la cinquième… La cinquième fois qu'elle part en balade, les gars. Si j'étais vous, je baliserais pour mon cul. Claymore a été patient jusqu'à présent, il a toujours couvert bien gentiment toutes vos conneries, mais, cette fois, elle a filé directement vers la ferme la plus proche. Vous savez, celle où vivent ce Pasteur baptiste et sa charmante épouse avec leurs sept merveilleux enfants… »

Il fit une pause, le temps de prendre une longue inspiration. Il ferma les yeux en sentant la saveur astringente du cannabis se répandre dans sa bouche et il expira un mince filet de fumée blanche entre ses lèvres pincées.

« Taggart a donné l'ordre de fermer le périmètre immédiat. Il a tout fait brûler. Et la paroisse se retrouve sans Pasteur. Par les temps qui courent, tous ces moutons sans leur berger, ça pourrait être problématique. Certains pourraient se poser des questions. Et personne ici ne veut que les honnêtes gens qui nous entourent se posent des questions, n'est-ce pas ?

— Je ne suis pas responsable de la vétusté du matériel, rétorqua Hauser, soudain mal à l'aise. Puisque les défenses lâchent si souvent, la C.I.A. devrait nous fournir de meilleurs équipements. Mes hommes ne peuvent pas être blâmés pour…

— La vétusté du matériel ! le coupa Williams en se tordant de rire. Les gars, vous avez ce qui se fait de mieux en termes de technologie occulte !

— Toute cette merde magique qui risque à chaque instant de nous exploser à la gueule, c'est ça que tu appelles de la technologie ? grogna Hauser d'un air dédaigneux. Je préfère m'en tenir au bon vieux matos. »

Il tapota son fusil mitrailleur comme il aurait flatté le flanc d'un cheval particulièrement méritant.

« Cette merde magique, comme tu dis, c'est notre meilleur rempart contre les pensionnaires de Midian, soupira Ash en secouant la tête. Si toi et tes hommes n'êtes pas capables d'utiliser ce qui a été mis à votre disposition pour vous permettre de protéger la population, peut-être devrions-nous d'urgence vous trouver des remplaçants…

— On les connait, tes remplaçants, Nécromant ! gronda l'autre avec agressivité. Tu aimerais bien installer ta petite armée de zombies ici ! Tu me prends pour un con ? Tu crois que je ne vois pas clair dans ton jeu ? Tu essayes de me discréditer aux yeux de Claymore pour prendre le contrôle et faire libérer tes potes. »

Il se retourna et désigna Krueger qui s'était adossé au mur, bras croisés, et les observait en silence. Le côté gauche de son visage tuméfié était couvert de sang et son œil disparaissait sous les chairs éclatées qui avaient gonflé au-dessus de sa pommette. Des esquilles d'os jaunâtres émergeaient parmi d'autres débris sanguinolents, témoignant de la violence du coup qu'il venait de prendre.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour te ridiculiser, Hauser. Claymore et Taggart savent parfaitement ce que tu vaux et, si j'étais toi, je passerais moins de temps à me lamenter et davantage à essayer de redorer mon blason. La sanction pourrait tomber plus vite que tu ne l'imagines.

— Tu ne me fais pas peur, Williams. Je suis ici sur les recommandations du major lui-même. Tes manigances contre moi ne te serviront à rien. Tu perdras. Et lorsque tu seras enfin derrière les barreaux, je me ferai une joie de venir t'apprendre le respect que les gens de ton espèce devraient montrer aux miens.

— Capitaine ! », l'interpella un jeune soldat essoufflé qui arrivait en courant de l'entrée de la zone de détention.

Hauser plissa les yeux, affrontant du regard Ash qui le dévisageait tranquillement, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

« Capitaine…, répéta le soldat, hésitant.

— Quoi ? aboya Hauser sans quitter Williams des yeux.

— Le… Le major Taggart, capitaine. Il vous a convoqué. Il vous attend dans son bureau », répondit-il en donnant l'impression de vouloir être partout sauf ici.

Comme son supérieur ne manifestait aucune intention de bouger, il se crut obligé de préciser :

« Tout de suite, capitaine. »

Hauser jeta un dernier regard méprisant au gardien du Necronomicon puis fit volte-face et s'éloigna, vite rejoint par le soldat qui trottina, soulagé, derrière lui.

Williams observa les hommes de Karl Hauser s'égailler lentement vers les autres cellules en discutant entre eux à voix basse. Il savait que ces soldats étaient d'accord avec ce que venait de dire leur capitaine et qu'ils seraient pour la plupart ravis de pouvoir l'enfermer avec les autres monstres du district. Il ne leur faisait aucune confiance et méprisait leur incompétence dont les preuves accablantes émaillaient les rapports de sécurité depuis quelques semaines. Un tremblement agita sa main artificielle et il serra les doigts, sentant la pression des minuscules vérins atténuer les frémissements incontrôlables de sa prothèse. La vision des enfants du Pasteur à moitié dévorés polluait encore ses pensées et il en rendait Hauser et ses pantins directement responsables. Il ferma les yeux et s'ébroua vivement, espérant chasser de son esprit le tableau insoutenable des corps minuscules réduits en charpie dans la tiédeur douillette de leur salon. Ils avaient sévèrement puni la Chimère pour cette sortie sanglante mais il savait que cela ne l'arrêterait pas. Elle recommencerait, encore, et encore. Il était dans sa nature de se nourrir et aucun soi-disant dressage n'y changerait quoi que ce soit. Croire qu'il était possible de domestiquer une créature aussi ancienne et aussi puissante relevait du fantasme pur et simple. Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir averti Claymore…

Il inspira une longue bouffée de marie-jeanne et sentit ses épaules se relâcher sous l'effet du narcotique qui se répandait dans ses veines comme un baume apaisant. Les mouvements parasites qui agitaient son bras mécanique s'étaient apaisés et il fit jouer ses doigts, ouvrant et fermant sa main pour relâcher les câbles qui reliaient entre elles ses articulations.

Le son gras d'un long reniflement lui fit lever la tête et il se tourna vers la cellule de Krueger. Le croque-mitaine l'observait en silence, ses doigts palpant sans douceur sa pommette explosée dans un bruit humide et écœurant d'éponge mouillée.

« Alors, t'as dit oui ? », demanda Williams avec curiosité en s'approchant des barreaux d'argent enchanté.

Krueger porta son attention sur le bout de ses doigts couverts d'un sang épais. Il les frotta contre son pouce, étalant le liquide sombre d'un air maussade.

« Oui, bien sûr, poursuivit Ash avec un sourire. Tu t'es fait piéger, pas vrai ? »

Il s'appuya franchement contre les barreaux chatoyants de magie et essaya de croiser son regard.

« Ils t'ont envoyé cette jolie pépée, bien roulée, murmura-t-il. A moitié à poil… Comment refuser quoi que ce soit à un beau petit lot pareil ? »

Il reprit une bouffée de sa cigarette et l'exhala dans un soupir.

« Nancy…, chuchota-t-il en trainant volontairement les syllabes. Tu l'as déjà sautée ? »

Krueger leva les yeux et le regarda avec ennui. Williams éclata de rire et se redressa avant de s'éloigner d'un pas nonchalant.

« Je te raconterai ! », ricana-t-il avant de disparaître aux yeux du croque-mitaine.

Celui-ci attendit plusieurs minutes sans bouger puis se décolla du mur, les dents serrées. Sa plaie pulsait sous son œil gauche mais il la relégua d'un haussement d'épaules à l'arrière-plan de ses pensées. Elle guérirait lors de sa prochaine incursion dans son Monde. A présent qu'il y avait de nouveau accès, il allait retrouver ses pouvoirs et reprendre le contrôle de sa vie. Dès qu'il serait assez fort, il partirait d'ici. Non sans avoir tué toutes les personnes qu'il jugeait responsables de sa captivité.

Il regarda machinalement l'endroit où il avait jeté son gant et pinça les lèvres en constatant qu'il avait été emporté par les matons. Ça n'avait pas d'importance, il en avait d'autres en réserve dans sa planque. Il pivota sur lui-même à la recherche de son second accessoire et laissa cette fois échapper un grognement de frustration lorsqu'il comprit que son fidèle fedora était resté là-bas.

 **~o~**

Elle se redressa brusquement, agitée, les bras battant l'air devant elle et poussa un hurlement. Son élan la propulsa à l'extrémité du matelas et elle faillit tomber du lit étroit dans lequel elle s'était réveillée.

« Nancy, du calme ! l'apaisa Maggie qui venait d'apparaître, l'air inquiet, juste à côté d'elle. Vous ne craignez plus rien. Tout va bien. Vous êtes avec nous. »

Nancy tourna vers elle un visage livide et la fixa de ses yeux vitreux et écarquillés qui semblaient ne pas la voir.

« Nancy ! insista Maggie. Vous êtes réveillée.

— Où est-il ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

— Dans sa cellule », la rassura Burroughs en posant une main fraîche sur son avant-bras.

Nancy ouvrit la bouche et la referma avant d'avoir dit quoi que ce soit, déboussolée. Finalement, elle se laissa retomber sur l'oreiller, les mains pressées sur son visage, et étouffa un sanglot.

« Vous avez été formidable, Nancy, sourit Maggie avec chaleur.

— J'ai été lamentable ! geignit la jeune femme en massant avec insistance ses yeux cuisants de fatigue.

— Mais vous lui avez tenu tête ! insista sa compagne. Vous avez été parfaite.

Nancy laissa échapper un reniflement dédaigneux.

— Avec cette fichue puce qui lui plombait le cerveau, je ne risquais rien, rétorqua-t-elle, acerbe. Malgré ça, il est encore parvenu à me terrifier. J'ai eu l'impression d'avoir à nouveau dix-sept ans et d'être sans défense face à lui. »

Elle lança à Maggie un regard en biais.

« Qu'est-il exactement ? demanda-t-elle à voix basse. Jamais encore je ne l'avais vu se changer en… cette chose… horrible… démoniaque… »

Elle frissonna au souvenir des traits monstrueux qu'elle avait vus transparaître derrière les cicatrices de sa face brûlée ils lui laissaient sombrement présager qu'une créature encore plus abominable affleurait sous le masque familier du croque-mitaine.

« Cela fait longtemps qu'il n'a plus rien d'humain et qu'il oscille entre deux mondes, dit Maggie après un instant de réflexion. Je suppose que plus le temps passe et plus ses pouvoirs s'affirment et l'éloignent de sa nature d'origine.

— Et ça ne vous inquiète pas ? s'alarma Nancy.

— Il est sous contrôle, répondit Burroughs avec douceur.

— Et si je n'avais pas réussi à le ramener dans le Monde Réel ? »

La femme parut hésiter avant de plaquer un sourire confiant sur ses lèvres.

« Vous avez été parfaite, Nancy, répéta-t-elle en employant le ton patient que l'on réserve aux enfants obstinés.

— Il s'y attendra la prochaine fois et ne se laissera pas faire si facilement.

— Vous trouverez une solution, dit Burroughs en haussant les épaules comme si la question ne méritait pas d'être soulevée.

— Non, Maggie, rétorqua Nancy avec aigreur. _Vous_ trouverez une solution. Il est hors de question que je lui saute dessus toutes les nuits depuis le troisième étage de la chaufferie en espérant qu'il me rattrapera. Démerdez-vous. »

Elle se redressa contre ses coussins et croisa les bras avec entêtement.

« A ce propos, pourquoi n'est-il pas ici, avec nous ? dit-elle en tournant nerveusement la tête comme si elle s'attendait à voir le croque-mitaine sortir d'un placard. Je pensais qu'en le ramenant avec moi, il atterrirait à proximité…

— Nous avons réussi à appliquer un charme sur sa cellule. Elle agit comme une sorte d'aimant. En sortant du Monde des Rêves, il est aussitôt ramené dans la zone de détention où l'attendent des soldats armés.

— Un charme ? demanda Nancy, perplexe.

— Un sort, si vous préférez.

— Un sort de _magie_ ? s'étrangla-t-elle.

— Oui… »

Maggie se tut et croisa les bras à son tour sans parvenir à dissimuler une certaine gêne.

« Un sort de magie ? répéta Nancy lentement, en insistant sur les mots comme pour être sûre d'avoir bien entendu. Dites-moi, Maggie, vous aimez me prendre pour une imbécile ?

— Allons, Nancy, vous vous battez depuis dix ans contre un homme qui voyage dans vos rêves et vous êtes choquée parce que je viens d'employer le mot _magie_ ? ricana Burroughs avec embarras.

— Vous comptez me maintenir dans l'ignorance de vos procédés encore longtemps ? continua sèchement Nancy comme si elle n'avait pas été interrompue. Combien de secrets me cachez-vous ?

— Je ne crois pas qu'il soit opportun de vous mettre au courant de…

— De vos bêtises ? Ecoutez, Maggie, j'en ai marre de naviguer à vue. Vous m'avez envoyée au casse-pipe avec Freddy qui ignorait lui aussi tout de vos plans le concernant. »

Elle laissa échapper un ricanement incrédule et poursuivit :

« Je dois bien reconnaître qu'il semble vous détester encore plus que moi.

— Je vous l'avais dit, maugréa Burroughs.

— Si vous voulez que nous fassions un travail efficace ensemble, il va falloir être un peu moins avare en informations.

— Je ne suis pas autorisée à…

— Maggie… », intervint une voix grave que Nancy reconnut instantanément.

Claymore quitta le fauteuil dans lequel il était assis et s'avança lourdement vers le lit, son ventre rond tendant à les craquer les boutons qui fermaient sa veste de costume rayée. Nancy n'avait pas remarqué sa présence et elle se redressa dans son lit médicalisé en tirant instinctivement le drap sur elle.

« Nous pouvons sans doute considérer, vu la maestria avec laquelle Nancy s'est acquittée de sa mission cette nuit, qu'elle mérite d'en savoir un peu plus sur nos méthodes.

— Depuis quand êtes-vous ici ? », gronda Nancy en se recroquevillant davantage contre la tête de lit.

Un rire de gorge bas et ronronnant accueillit sa remarque acide et Claymore s'empara d'une chaise pour la poser à côté de Maggie. Il y logea son postérieur massif et, une fois engoncé entre les accoudoirs, planta ses yeux globuleux dans ceux de leur invitée.

« Depuis suffisamment longtemps pour être satisfait de votre performance, Nancy. Maggie avait raison d'insister pour vous intégrer au programme.

— Heureuse que vous le reconnaissiez enfin, Farley, rétorqua Burroughs d'un ton guindé.

— Il nous fallait des preuves, Margaret, s'exclama Claymore en écartant ses petites mains aux doigts boudinés d'un air grandiloquent. Rien ne nous garantissait le succès de cette opération. Les antécédents de Nancy – excusez-moi, ma chère ! – ne plaidaient pas vraiment en sa faveur. »

Il s'était retourné vers Nancy au moment où il avait minaudé son excuse et il lui fit un clin d'œil qui donna envie à la jeune femme de se cacher sous les draps.

« Mais nous sommes à présent totalement rassurés sur les capacités oniriques de notre jeune amie, poursuivit-il avec emphase et je suis persuadé que le major sera, tout comme moi, parfaitement disposé à lui révéler certains de nos… secrets. »

Il accompagna ses paroles d'un sourire démesuré qui découvrit ses petites dents blanches plantées dans un alignement trop parfait pour être honnête.

« Maggie, reprit-il en se tournant vers Burroughs, je pense qu'il est grand temps que Nancy découvre la partie immergée de l'iceberg. Elle a prouvé ce soir qu'elle méritait sa place au sein de votre programme. Faites-lui donc faire un petit tour du propriétaire un peu plus exhaustif. Emmenez-là au Tartare. Vous allez adorer ça, Nancy ! »

Nancy doutait fort de pouvoir adorer quoi que ce fût à Midian et elle était loin de partager l'enthousiasme de Claymore.

« Vous êtes sûr de vous, Farley ? demanda Maggie d'une voix très basse tandis que le petit homme jubilait tout seul. Vous êtes sûr que Taggart sera d'accord avec votre décision ? »

Claymore la fixa d'un air offusqué.

« Je suis l'administrateur de Midian, Margaret. Si je souhaite autoriser quelqu'un à avoir un accès complet à ma cité, nul ne peut m'en empêcher », couina-t-il, perdant du même coup son surprenant timbre de baryton et une bonne partie de sa faconde.

Il arborait un tel air de martyr que Nancy ne put s'empêcher de pouffer. Quoi qu'elle pût penser de Claymore, il fallait lui reconnaître un extraordinaire talent de comédien. Face à lui, l'air pincé de Maggie, qui semblait parfaitement imperméable à ses démonstrations excessivement dramatiques, rendait la scène encore plus comique et, l'espace d'un instant, Nancy sentit ses épaules s'alléger du poids de ses nouvelles responsabilités et de l'angoisse indicible qu'elles trainaient avec elles. Son répit fut de courte durée mais il lui laissa un étrange sentiment de réconfort. Pour la première fois depuis des années, elle n'était pas seule. Aussi froide que pouvait l'être Maggie et en dépit de l'irritation que générait Claymore dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche, Nancy eut brusquement l'impression de faire partie d'un groupe. Leurs choix et leurs motivations étaient discutables mais ils tentaient d'œuvrer pour un mieux et ils avaient requis son aide, à elle, la gardienne qui avait failli et s'était enfuie pour échapper à ses obligations. Ils avaient fait table rase du passé et lui offraient une deuxième chance en lui permettant d'endosser à nouveau le rôle auquel elle s'était soustraite.

Allait-elle subir une nouvelle fois ce fardeau alors qu'elle pouvait choisir de l'assumer de son plein gré ?

Elle regarda alternativement Claymore et Maggie qui avaient poursuivi leur joute sans se rendre compte qu'elle avait totalement décroché de la conversation. Elle avait la possibilité de faire partie d'une immense machine, d'en être l'un des rouages essentiels. De faire de sa malédiction une opportunité unique pour changer les choses. Pour changer le monde.

Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, elle sentit qu'elle pouvait enfin reprendre le contrôle de sa vie.

« … le Tartare n'est pas EuroDisney ! gronda Maggie d'une voix sourde. On n'y amène pas le premier touriste venu pour lui en faire la visite guidée, Farley ! »

Nancy s'ébroua et cligna des yeux, essayant de reprendre la discussion là où elle l'avait laissée. Ils ne semblaient pas avoir beaucoup progressé et se chamaillaient toujours pour savoir si elle méritait ou non un accès aux bas-fonds de Midian.

« Je pense qu'elle a fait ses preuves ce soir, Maggie. Nancy mérite qu'on lui en montre davantage. Elle doit savoir où elle se trouve et ce qu'elle côtoie. »

Elle éprouva une gratitude inattendue pour Claymore en entendant ses paroles et attendit qu'il poursuive son plaidoyer, sentant avec plaisir Maggie lui céder de plus en plus de terrain.

« Enfin, Farley, moi-même, je n'ai qu'un accès restreint au Tartare. C'est une simple question de sécurité… dit-elle faiblement, visiblement à court d'arguments.

— Je suis bien d'accord, Maggie : c'est une question de sécurité. Imaginez qu'elle découvre seule ce que cachent les profondeurs de Midian. Qui sait ce qui pourrait se passer ? Vous n'ignorez pas que nous avons les plus grandes difficultés à canaliser certains pensionnaires. Ce soir encore… »

Il se tut et inspira profondément en coulant un regard gêné vers Nancy.

« Que s'est-il passé, ce soir ? demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

— Nous avons eu quelques ennuis avec l'une de nos créatures, répondit-il avec une surprenante sincérité. Elle est extrêmement intelligente et trouve systématiquement les failles de nos systèmes de sécurité. Ce soir, elle a eu le temps de faire une petite escapade en dehors du complexe avant que nos équipes ne la retrouvent.

— Farley ! Vous n'avez pas à divulguer…

— Bien sûr que si, Maggie ! explosa violemment le petit homme dont le visage avait pris une teinte dangereusement violacée. Nancy fait partie du programme, c'est vous qui avez insisté pour ça. Et vous voudriez la tenir à l'écart du fonctionnement du F.R.E.A.K. et des dangers de Midian ? Pourquoi, Maggie ? »

Burrouhgs recula sur sa chaise et croisa les bras d'un air mécontent. Ses yeux passèrent de Claymore à Nancy et elle observa la jeune femme avec circonspection. Nancy comprenait la méfiance qu'elle inspirait à Maggie. Après tout, n'avait-elle pas fui une première fois ses responsabilités ? Elle savait qu'elle allait devoir faire ses preuves avant de gagner sa confiance. Ce qu'elle avait accompli ce soir était un bon début mais elle avait encore du chemin à faire pour revendiquer son statut au sein du programme.

« Maggie, lui dit Claymore avec douceur. Nancy a le droit de connaître le genre d'endroit qu'est Midian. Vous ne pouvez pas lui demander une fidélité absolue sans lui donner quelques preuves de votre bonne foi. C'est donnant donnant, Maggie. »

Burroughs soupira et, lorsqu'elle releva les yeux vers Nancy, elle donnait l'impression d'avoir vieilli de dix ans.

« Très bien, Farley. Je l'emmènerai au cœur du Tartare. Mais gardez à l'esprit que je n'étais pas d'accord avec cette idée. »

Elle se tourna à nouveau vers Nancy et s'exprima d'une voix lasse :

« Nancy, souvenez-vous que je voulais avant tout vous protéger. Je pense qu'il est encore trop tôt pour que vous découvriez certaines choses.

— Merci Maggie, mais je veux en savoir plus, répondit Nancy, troublée par l'attitude de Burroughs.

— Bien, dit Claymore en se relevant péniblement. Je vais immédiatement faire annuler votre restriction de périmètre pour vous permettre d'accompagner notre jeune amie. Nancy, je suis positivement ravi de vous avoir vue à l'œuvre ce soir. Vous êtes époustouflante. Je suis sûr que nous allons faire un travail extraordinaire… »

Il lissa son costume avec soin et posa sur ses cheveux luisants de brillantine un chapeau qui ressemblait étrangement au fedora crasseux de Krueger. Il s'inclina devant Nancy et salua Maggie d'un signe de tête.

« Maggie…, dit-il avec un sourire suffisant.

— Au-revoir, Farley », soupira-t-elle, l'air soulagé de le voir partir.

Les deux femmes le regardèrent quitter la pièce et Maggie se retourna vers Nancy, les yeux fatigués et le teint cireux.

« Le _Tartare_ ? demanda timidement la jeune femme. Ail ou fines herbes ?

— Le Tartare était l'endroit des Enfers où étaient emprisonnés les pires criminels de la Grèce Antique. Êtes-vous sûre d'être prête pour ça, Nancy ? » murmura Burroughs sur un ton de défi.


	9. Chapitre 08 : le Tartare

**Bonjour à toutes et tous.**

 **Merci de vos commentaires, vous êtes des lecteurs formidables.**

 **Ce chapitre a un peu de retard par rapport au rythme de publication que j'avais adopté depuis le début de la fic, tout simplement parce que nous sommes arrivés au terme des chapitres écrits à l'avance et que je fonctionne désormais à flux tendu... Donc pas d'affolement si le rythme baisse un peu, c'est normal !**

 **Bienvenue dans le Tartare et bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE HUIT : LE TARTARE**

* * *

 _« La Belgique n'est plus la Belgique. La Belgique est devenue un film d'horreur. Des choses horribles se produisent. Les gens partent, ont peur. Et tout cela franchement parce que les gens ne s'intègrent pas. Nous ne permettrons pas que cela se produise dans notre pays. Si cela venait à se produire, nous trouverions les responsables et ils souffriraient grandement. »_

 _Donald Trump, candidat à la présidence américaine (le Today Show - NBC), le 22 mars 2016_

 **~o~**

 _« Nous ferons tout ce que nous pourrons pour soutenir nos amis et alliés. C'est un nouveau rappel de la nécessité pour le monde de s'unir. Nous devons être ensemble, au-delà des nationalités, des races ou des religions, pour combattre le fléau du terrorisme. Nous pouvons battre, et nous battrons ceux qui menacent la sécurité des personnes dans le monde entier. »_

 _Barack Obama, président des Etats-Unis d'Amérique (depuis la Havane), le 22 mars 2016_

* * *

La douleur avait fait place à une souffrance lancinante qui, sans être violente, ne parvenait pas à se faire suffisamment discrète pour qu'il pût l'oublier. Les chaînes d'argent qui le maintenaient mordaient cruellement dans le squame dense qui recouvrait son corps, sciant sa chair au moindre mouvement et l'astreignant à une parfaite immobilité. Les paupières closes, il respirait lentement, laissant son nez le guider au-delà des murs de sa cellule. Une multitude d'odeurs lui parvenaient avec une redoutable acuité malgré l'épaisseur du plexiglas fermant son compartiment et il les rangea avec une précision maniaque et appliquée sur le large spectre de sa mémoire olfactive. Aux remugles méphitiques de la zone de détention se mêlaient les relents de musc des soldats qui patrouillaient parmi les cellules et les effluves soufrés de la poudre et ceux, plus âcres, de la fibre de verre qui composait leurs équipements. Il les relégua dans un coin de sa tête et se concentra sur les arômes plus subtils des jeunes humains dont il s'était repu et qui avaient laissé leur parfum sirupeux sur ses écailles et sa langue. Ils avaient un goût de lait et de pain d'épices et il inspira profondément, la bouche grande ouverte, pour se gorger encore de leur essence innocente.

Il pivota brusquement la tête aussi loin que le lui permettaient ses liens en sentant deux nouvelles fragrances venir chatouiller ses sens. Ses narines s'évasèrent et la fente qui courait le long de son nez s'ouvrit largement pour exhiber un mille-feuille de muqueuses rouges et humides qui analysèrent sans tarder ces nouvelles informations olfactives. Deux femelles avançaient vers lui. Adultes. Il se concentra davantage et tria les données qui s'accumulaient dans son cerveau primal avant de les comparer aux innombrables souvenirs aromatiques stockés dans sa mémoire millénaire. Un festival d'émotions les accompagnait, dansant autour d'elles une sarabande endiablée et diffusant un singulier nuancier d'odeurs corporelles. L'une d'elle exhalait un parfum sucré très doux, presque entêtant mais traînait dans son sillage les effluves aigres de la colère et du dégoût. L'autre… Il hésita et prit quelques courtes inspirations, se demandant quelle raison pouvait expliquer que cette femelle, au-delà de sa propre odeur, portât sur elle l'empreinte suffocante du Démon des Rêves.

C'était intéressant.

Il ouvrit les yeux et les vit toutes les deux tandis qu'elles l'observaient attentivement à travers la vitre blindée de sa cellule. Elles avaient la même taille, presque la même couleur de cheveux. Si leurs odeurs n'avaient pas été si différentes, il aurait pu les confondre.

Tous ces humains se ressemblaient tellement…

 **~o~**

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? murmura Nancy avec effroi en regardant de ses yeux écarquillés l'immense créature entravée par des kilomètres de chaine argentée qui émettait par intermittence une curieuse lueur verdâtre.

— Nous l'appelons la Chimère, répondit posément Maggie. D'autres avant nous lui ont donné le nom de Creeper.

— Creeper ? répéta Nancy, interloquée. Pourquoi ?

— C'est à cause de cette chanson : _Jeepers, Creepers_. Certains, dans les campagnes reculées de Floride, pensent qu'il s'agit du chant du Diable.

— Ma mère la chantait quand j'étais petite…, se souvint Nancy avec nostalgie.

— La mienne aussi. Ça n'a jamais déclenché les cataclysmes décrits par ces bouseux superstitieux. Mais Darius Jenner, notre contact pour ce programme, nous soutenait qu'il entendait cette chanson à chaque fois que la créature l'approchait. Il disait aussi qu'elle l'avait choisi.

— Choisi ?

— La Chimère désigne ses victimes, selon des critères personnels et très particuliers reposant essentiellement sur son odorat. Et une fois qu'elle a jeté son dévolu sur quelqu'un, elle ne s'en détourne plus. »

Maggie se tut quelques secondes, les yeux rivés sur la monstruosité d'écailles qui se tenait à moins de trois mètres d'elle. C'était la première fois qu'elle la voyait d'aussi près. Jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait pu pénétrer que dans la zone de Krueger. Claymore avait comme promis agrandi son périmètre autorisé pour lui permettre d'accompagner Nancy et son excitation à l'idée d'enfin approcher les autres créatures était entachée de la jalousie de savoir que, sans leur nouvelle recrue, elle n'y aurait peut-être jamais eu accès.

Devant elle, la Chimère plissa les yeux et lui décocha une parodie de sourire qui découvrit des crocs acérés d'une blancheur éclatante. Une longue entaille rougeâtre s'ouvrit au milieu de son nez, luisante de mucus, et Maggie la vit palpiter avec frénésie. Une langue épaisse se fraya un chemin entre les dents démesurées et se laissa descendre le long du menton de la Chimère, donnant à Maggie l'impression dérangeante qu'elle essayait de goûter l'air. Un grognement rauque s'échappa de sa gorge, abrupt comme un aboiement, et la créature souffla bruyamment par le nez avant de relever un coin de sa bouche d'un air goguenard. L'un de ses yeux se ferma et l'effet fut si étrange que Maggie mit un certain temps avant de reconnaître un clin d'œil. Elle frissonna et recula d'un pas, nauséeuse.

« Venez, dit-elle à Nancy d'une voix mal assurée.

— C'était d'elle dont Claymore parlait ? La créature qui parvient à s'enfuir régulièrement ?

— C'est elle, confirma Maggie. Vous devez comprendre que la plupart des monstres qui sont enfermés ici n'obéissent pas aux règles matérielles de notre monde. Ils ne sont pas soumis au référentiel galiléen et sont capables de se déplacer sur Terre par des moyens occultes inconcevables pour nous et qui mettent en pièces toutes nos échelles de valeurs.

— Ça ne me rassure pas spécialement sur votre capacité à contrôler Freddy Krueger », marmonna Nancy d'un ton rogue.

Elle caressa du bout des doigts la coupure qu'il lui avait laissée sur la lèvre inférieure et grimaça.

« Il est l'exception de Midian, répondit Maggie. Hors du Monde des Rêves, il ne peut pas s'affranchir des lois de la physique, ce qui le rend presque impuissant une fois enfermé dans une cellule classique.

— Presque ?

— Il a toujours une force surhumaine, même privé d'âmes depuis deux ans, mais nous avons trouvé le moyen de l'affaiblir suffisamment pour qu'il ne puisse pas sortir.

— Quel moyen ?

— Sa cellule est fermée par des barreaux en argent.

— Je croyais que l'argent tuait les loups-garous…, fit remarquer Nancy avec ironie.

— Et vous avez appris ça dans _Twilight_ ? lâcha Maggie, acerbe. L'argent a une influence sur la plupart des créatures surnaturelles, pas seulement les loups-garous. Les chaînes de la Chimères sont également en argent. Ça et le cadmium, c'est ce qui la fragilise le plus. Et pour plus de sécurité, nous avons enchanté l'argent.

— Encore de la magie ?

— Vous vous y ferez, rétorqua Maggie en haussant les épaules. Comment croyez-vous que toutes ces créatures ont vu le jour ? Il y a bien des choses que vous ignorez, Nancy. L'existence de la magie n'est qu'une petite partie de ce que vous n'imaginez pas, même dans vos pires cauchemars.

— Vous ne savez pas à quoi ressemblent mes cauchemars, répondit machinalement la jeune femme.

— Je crois que si », murmura Burroughs.

Elles étaient sorties de la zone de la Chimère et Maggie la dirigea vers une autre porte vitrée qui coulissa sans bruit à leur approche. Clouée au mur, une pancarte représentait un clown au visage blanc auréolé d'une épaisse touffe de cheveux rouges, qui semblait avoir été dessiné par un enfant de six ans.

« Aram Nevabi, notre expert informatique, l'informa Maggie en désignant le croquis. Il est fasciné par tout ça. »

Elle secoua la tête d'un air réprobateur tout en parlant mais Nancy détecta quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l'indulgence dans sa voix. Voire même une certaine tendresse. La glaciale Maggie aurait-elle finalement un point faible ?

Sous la figure malhabile avait été inscrit un mot et Nancy dut se pencher pour le déchiffrer.

« Grippe-Sous, lut-elle à mi-voix.

— C'est le nom sous lequel les habitants de Derry ont pris l'habitude de désigner cette entité. »

Un cube translucide semblait flotter en lévitation au milieu de la pièce, accroché aux murs par d'épais câbles de métal chatoyant.

« Argent ? », supposa Nancy.

Maggie confirma d'un hochement de tête et reporta son attention sur la prison suspendue à deux mètres du sol. Le cube était fait d'un seul bloc pour empêcher son occupant de se glisser par un quelconque interstice. Chaque paroi était recouverte d'inscriptions gravées dans le verre qui s'en trouvait légèrement opacifié. Le seul accès possible était scellé par un sort renforcé de poudre d'argent mélangée à des copeaux de frêne et seul Ash Williams pouvait l'ouvrir pour nourrir la créature qui vivait là. Une masse d'étoffe jaune vif s'étalait au centre de la plate-forme transparente au milieu d'éclaboussures écarlates. Maggie s'avança sous la cellule et se figea en voyant deux yeux jaunes la fixer à travers le plexiglas crasseux. Affalé sur le sol, le clown la dévisageait avec avidité, sa face blafarde maculée de sang et de viscères, et la faim qui brûlait dans ses yeux sales ne laissait aucun doute sur ses intentions. Il ouvrit la bouche, dévoilant des dents aussi impressionnantes que celles de la Chimère et fronça ses sourcils dessinés au crayon. Brusquement, il déplia son long corps avec une agilité qui démentit sa langueur apparente et se mit à frapper le sol de ses poings serrés, hurlant et riant comme un dément. Maggie sursauta et s'éloigna pour rejoindre Nancy. Celle-ci n'avait pas bougé et elle observait à présent la furie du clown avec anxiété.

« J'ai peur de demander, mais…

— C'est une créature extra-terrestre, anticipa Maggie en sentant son cœur battre douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Il a atterri il y a des siècles dans le Maine et y a semé la terreur sous l'apparence de ce clown. On en a trouvé des mentions dans plusieurs documents datant de différentes époques, associé à chaque fois à des disparitions ou des meurtres d'enfants.

— Encore des enfants », soupira Nancy.

Derrière eux, le vacarme du clown martelant les parois s'était calmé. Maggie hocha la tête avant de reprendre.

« Il a un mode opératoire bien précis, très semblable à celui de la Chimère : il chasse pendant un an ou deux puis se retire pour une longue période de léthargie d'une trentaine d'années. Il a suivi invariablement le même schéma jusqu'au début des années quatre-vingt-dix.

— Que s'est-il passé ?

— Un groupe de gosses, dans les années soixante, avait compris la situation et ils ont découvert que les habitants fermaient les yeux sur les meurtres pour maintenir leur tranquillité. Ils ont décidé d'agir et sont allés bien plus loin qu'aucun autre avant eux. Ils l'ont blessé et renvoyé dans sa tanière. Devenus adultes, ils ont quitté Derry et se sont peu à peu perdus de vue mais, lorsque le clown s'est réveillé trente ans plus tard, ils sont revenus et ont fini le travail.

— Vous voulez dire qu'ils l'ont tué ? Dans ce cas, comment peut-il être ici ?

— Comme toutes les saloperies de Midian, il est immortel. Il s'est régénéré. Nos équipes ont dû fouiller le moindre recoin des égouts de la ville pour le retrouver. Il dormait sous sa forme originelle et, même s'il n'a pas été franchement content qu'on vienne le déranger, il s'est laissé cueillir presque sans résister. Trop faible pour se battre.

— Et à quoi ressemble sa forme originelle ?

— Vous n'aimeriez pas le savoir.

— Au point où j'en suis…

— Un gigantesque arachnide d'au moins trois mètres de haut. »

Nancy grimaça en imaginant la chose et Maggie ricana.

« Je vous l'avais dit.

— Vous disiez que la Chimère opérait de la même façon que le clown ?

— Oui, une alternance régulière de périodes de chasse et d'hibernation. La Chimère s'éveille tous les vingt-trois ans pendant vingt-trois jours.

— Je croyais que vous l'aviez capturée il y a des mois ?

— Il y a un an et demi, approuva Maggie.

— Alors pourquoi ne dort-elle pas ? »

Maggie sourit et Nancy hocha légèrement la tête, acquiesçant.

« La magie. Bien sûr. »

Elle se tourna vers la cage de verre et regarda la silhouette longiligne du clown, ridicule dans son pantalon bouffant jaune poussin, qui se pressait contre la paroi et prenait des poses étonnées, les yeux écarquillés d'une façon comique, ses gants blancs tachés de sang caressant la vitre avec force simagrées comme un mime de rue.

« Il a un sens de l'humour un peu spécial, commenta Nancy.

— Oui, ils rivalisent tous de niaiserie, répondit Maggie d'un air blasé.

— Pourquoi est-il couvert de sang ?

— C'est l'heure du repas.

— Que lui donnez-vous à manger ? s'alarma la jeune femme.

— Rien d'humain, rassurez-vous. Je crois qu'on lui fournit des lapins.

— Des lapins ? répéta Nancy, incrédule. Vous ravitaillez en lapins une créature qui se nourrit d'enfants depuis des siècles ? »

Elle secoua la tête d'un air navré.

« Il va vous étriper lorsqu'il sortira d'ici.

Elle se tut un instant et se mordilla les lèvres.

« Maggie, je peux vous poser une question ?

— C'est ce que vous faites le mieux...

— Si je comprends bien, le but ultime de cette section, c'est d'envoyer toutes ces… créatures en mission pour le compte du gouvernement américain ?

— C'est le principe, oui.

— Franchement, Maggie…, commença Nancy, consternée. Qui pourrait croire un seul instant que ces horreurs vont nous obéir ? Ils n'ont qu'une seule envie, c'est de sortir de leur cage pour nous bouffer ! A côté des deux spécimens qu'on vient de voir, Krueger me paraîtrait presque raisonnable !

— Et pourtant, nous avons bon espoir de pouvoir les utiliser prochainement.

— Comment allez-vous les contrôler ? Si vous comptez sur leur patriotisme, je me permets d'avoir des doutes…

— Le sarcasme ne vous va pas bien au teint, Nancy. Nous disposons d'un pouvoir suffisant pour les obliger à collaborer.

— Vous êtes consciente que forcer des créatures maléfiques à faire quelque chose contre leur gré pourrait avoir des conséquences aussi dramatiques que justifiées ?

— Nancy, sans vouloir vous vexer, vous n'êtes ici que depuis quelques heures. Ce projet existe depuis des années et a mobilisé les meilleurs spécialistes dans les domaines les plus occultes. Nous savons parfaitement ce que nous faisons. Croyez-moi, tout est sous contrôle.

— C'est ce qu'ils disaient dans _Jurassic Park_ , grommela Nancy.

Derrière elles, le clown, visiblement ravi de disposer d'un public, poursuivait sa petite exhibition et faisait trembler la structure en effectuant des acrobaties de plus en plus aériennes. Soudain, au beau milieu d'un saut périlleux spectaculaire, il se tordit et s'engagea dans une vrille qui le fit atterrir avec souplesse dos aux deux femmes. Il se pencha en avant pour exhiber son postérieur et, dans un caquètement de hyène suraigu, se tapota les fesses des deux mains.

« Je le trouve plutôt puéril pour un monstre séculaire, constata Nancy.

— C'est parce qu'il n'a plus l'habitude de recevoir de jolies femmes, Melle Thompson », clama une voix enjouée derrière elle.

Nancy se retourna et regarda Ash Williams les rejoindre en souriant, la démarche nonchalante. Arrivé à leurs côtés, il leva les yeux vers la cellule et observa à son tour la créature qui leur tirait à présent la langue.

« Un aussi beau public, ça l'excite », poursuivit-il à mi-voix.

Un mégot fatigué pendait à ses lèvres. Avec ses joues creuses mangées de barbe et sa diction précipitée, il ressemblait plus que jamais à une caricature de cow-boy. Une forte odeur de marijuana flottait autour de lui, renseignant Nancy sur la composition de sa cigarette. L'espace d'un instant, cela lui rappela les soirées qu'elle passait chez Tina en compagnie de Glen et Rod et les chamailleries incessantes des deux garçons à propos de ce qu'il était convenable ou non de faire. Le cannabis faisait partie de ces choses que son ancien petit-ami considérait comme une abominable dépravation, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de tirer sa propre tafe lorsque le joint généreusement garni lui arrivait dans les mains. Une bouffée de tristesse la prit par surprise au souvenir douloureux de ceux qu'elle avait perdus et elle baissa la tête en reniflant, essayant d'essuyer discrètement les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux.

« Vous êtes seul, Ash ? Où sont les gardes ? demanda Maggie en fronçant les sourcils.

— Devant CNN, marmonna-t-il, gêné par son mégot. Il y a eu deux explosions à l'aéroport de Bruxelles.

— Bruxelles, en Europe ? s'exclama Nancy. C'est un attentat ? »

Williams haussa les épaules et, de la langue, déplaça son vieux bout de cigarette pour le caler au coin de sa bouche.

« Possible, répondit-il, laconique. Probablement, oui. »

Les deux femmes se regardèrent, horrifiées.

« Venez, Nancy, dit Maggie en se détournant du clown. La télévision est dans la salle de repos des gardes. Allons voir. »

Nancy acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et suivit Burroughs qui s'éloignait rapidement. Juste avant de passer les portes restreignant l'accès à la zone de détention du clown, elle se retourna, s'apprêtant à demander à Williams s'il souhaitait les accompagner. L'entité de Derry avait cessé ses contorsions et s'était assise en tailleur devant le gardien du Necronomicon, ses mains fines virevoltant avec élégance et animation. Ses lèvres remuaient et Nancy comprit qu'il était en train de discuter avec son visiteur, bien qu'elle n'entendît pas un son. Soudain, le clown s'immobilisa et leva les yeux vers elle, l'un de ses sourcils dessinés arqué en une interrogation silencieuse. Une seconde plus tard, Ash se retournait pour darder sur elle un regard impénétrable. Nancy recula, hésitante, et bafouilla une excuse inintelligible avant de s'enfuir à la suite de Maggie.

 **~o~**

« _… et nous sommes à présent en mesure d'affirmer que ces explosions sont bien le résultat d'un acte terroriste, encore non revendiqué. Sur place, nos envoyés spéciaux, Nigel Beckett et Sofia Alana._

— _C'est un tableau véritablement désolant qui se dévoile sous nos yeux, Anderson,_ s'exprima d'une voix claire et forte le jeune journaliste dont on voyait apparaître la photo à l'écran. _Des images de guerre, effroyables et invraisemblables ici, en plein cœur du centre financier de Bruxelles. Les victimes du métro sont remontées une par une et les équipes médicales s'organisent pour soigner sur place les blessés les plus urgents. Partout, des gens errent, hagards, à la recherche de leurs proches perdus pendant l'explosion. Et, malgré la peur, la tristesse et l'horreur, nous voyons les bruxellois faire preuve d'un sang-froid admirable. Les héros sont en chacune des personnes se trouvant ici. Il n'y a pas dix minutes, une extraordinaire chaîne de solidarité s'est mise en place pour aider un jeune chiot à sortir des décombres. C'est incroyable, Anderson ! J'en ai les larmes aux yeux._ »

Quelqu'un coupa brusquement le son, s'attirant des exclamations offusquées de la part de la dizaine de téléspectateurs présents.

« S'ils en sont à saluer le courage des bruxellois pour le sauvetage d'un chihuahua, c'est qu'ils n'ont rien de nouveau à nous apprendre », grogna Maggie.

Devant les jeunes femmes, la télévision désormais silencieuse montrait Anderson Cooper, le journaliste vedette de la CNN, commenter les tristes événements qui avaient cueilli les belges au réveil, par un beau matin d'une semaine ordinaire.

Une heure après l'aéroport, une troisième explosion avait eu lieu dans le métro, en plein centre-ville, et les secours en étaient encore à estimer les pertes humaines. Les mêmes images tournaient en boucle depuis qu'elles étaient arrivées dans la salle de repos, entrecoupées d'interviews éclairs de spécialistes en terrorisme et de pronostics d'effondrement de la Bourse. Des bannières alarmistes défilaient en permanence, annonçant pour l'heure une vingtaine de morts et une centaine de blessés. Des noms de terroristes islamistes étaient avancés et une gigantesque chasse à l'homme avait été engagée pour retrouver les coupables présumés.

Autour d'elles, les gardes armés trépignaient, les mâchoires serrées et les sourcils froncés. Des insultes obscènes fusaient en direction du poste, visant aussi bien les kamikazes sarrasins que leurs malheureuses génitrices.

« Si vous cherchiez encore un argument en faveur du bien-fondé de notre cause, voilà qui tombe à pic, murmura Maggie, les bras croisés.

— Je vois mal Krueger sauter dans le métro pour tenter d'empêcher l'explosion d'une bombe, s'amusa Nancy. Vous vous trompez de film, Maggie, c'est John McLane qu'il fallait contacter pour ce genre de prouesses. »

Burroughs souffla bruyamment par le nez pour marquer sa contrariété.

« Imaginez que nous puissions anticiper ces attaques, simplement en visitant les rêves de leurs auteurs, dit-elle en choisissant de ne pas relever la pique de la jeune femme.

— Ou en les tuant… », hasarda Nancy.

Maggie haussa les épaules.

« Ou en les tuant, admit-elle. Entre nous, je n'y verrais pas d'inconvénient.

— Oui, j'ai cru comprendre que le F.R.E.A.K. ne s'embarrassait pas de questions d'éthique. C'est tellement futile.

— Parlez-en à ces gens. Croyez-vous qu'ils regretteraient une seule seconde la mort prématurée d'individus fomentant un attentat si cela pouvait leur épargner de vivre d'autres catastrophes de ce genre ?

— Punir quelqu'un pour un crime qu'il n'a pas encore commis, c'est…

— Quoi ? C'est mal ? », s'agaça Burroughs.

Nancy soupira et secoua la tête.

« Je suis fatiguée, Maggie. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à avoir cette conversation avec vous maintenant. »

Maggie inspira profondément et cligna lentement des yeux avant de hocher la tête d'un air entendu.

« Je vais vous montrer la suite du Tartare, dit-elle, radoucie.

— Dois-je m'attendre à rencontrer Hannibal le Cannibale ?

— Le Dr Lecter ? s'étonna Maggie. Non. Il aide le F.B.I.. »

Nancy s'arrêta et la regarda d'un air stupide.

« Je plaisante », la rassura Maggie en éclatant de rire devant sa mine déconfite.

Elle se dirigea vers le couloir et tint la porte pour sa compagne.

« Il est toujours en cavale avec l'agent Sterling. »

 **~o~**

Le Tartare était bien plus grand que ne l'avait présumé Nancy. Il abritait une quarantaine de zones sécurisées pour la plupart vides et inaccessibles. Certaines étaient encore en cours d'aménagement. Elle suivait Maggie qui avançait rapidement dans le dédale immaculé sans perdre de temps à ralentir devant les cellules inoccupées.

Après quelques minutes, un fredonnement léger parvint à ses oreilles, une mélopée douce et lénifiante qui lui évoqua une berceuse. Un vibrato d'enfant faisait trembler le timbre aigrelet qui chantonnait inlassablement la même ritournelle et elle l'entendit s'intensifier alors qu'elle se rapprochait d'une cage minuscule meublée de vieilleries chinoises. Une boule de fourrure blanche et brune se pelotonnait sur un coussin moelleux et la créature leva la tête à leur approche, fixant sur elles deux énormes yeux emplis d'amour. Une paire de longues oreilles nues et rosâtres encadrait son crâne velu, lui faisant comme des ailes de chauve-souris de chaque côté de sa tête arrondie. L'animal sourit, exhibant à travers un étrange bec de chair une petite langue rose, puis il leva une main lilliputienne pourvue de trois doigts courtauds pour saluer Nancy.

« Qu'il est mignon ! s'extasia-t-elle en se laissant tomber à genoux au pied de la cage. On dirait un Furby ! »

La bestiole inclina la tête sur le côté et laissa échapper un gazouillis ravi avant de reprendre sa chanson avec plus de force.

« Surtout, ne laissez pas tomber votre chewing-gum…, la prévint Maggie.

— Pourquoi ?

— Il le mangerait.

— Et vous avez peur qu'il s'étouffe ?

— Non, j'ai peur qu'il le mange. Il est deux heures du matin.

— Et alors ?

— Alors la moindre nourriture ingérée par cette cochonnerie poilue après minuit le transforme en monstre pervers et incontrôlable.

— Vous voulez rire ? Cette petite chose toute mignonne, un monstre ? »

Maggie soupira et la tira par le bras pour l'obliger à se relever.

« Je vous montrerai les archives, dit-elle en s'éloignant à nouveau. Vous comprendrez mieux. Oh, et ne lui renversez pas d'eau dessus…

— Vous devriez écrire les précautions d'usage et les afficher devant les cages, un peu comme au zoo… _Prière de ne pas nourrir le…_ Le quoi, au fait ?

— Le mogwaï.

— Mogwaï ? C'est mignon ! s'enthousiasma Nancy.

— Mignon…, répéta Maggie en secouant la tête d'un air accablé.

— Que se passe-t-il s'il reçoit de l'eau ?

— Il se multiplie.

— Vraiment ?

— Comme un virus, confirma Burroughs par-dessus son épaule. Avant d'avoir eu le temps de dire ouf, on se retrouverait avec une équipe de foot.

— Dites plutôt de baby-foot, rétorqua Nancy en regardant la bestiole douce et dodue qui fredonnait de plus belle. C'est fascinant.

— C'est utile. Une centaine de ses monstres vous rasent une ville comme Springwood en une nuit.

— Et s'ils sont si incontrôlables que ça, comment les empêchez-vous d'en raser une autre ?

— Ils détestent la lumière du jour, lâcha Maggie d'une voix atone. Ils fondent au soleil. »

L'animal avait entendu et, de toute évidence, compris. Nancy vit la minuscule boule de poils se recroqueviller en poussant un gémissement indigné.

Elle soupira et se détourna à contrecœur de ce pion sacrifiable, s'efforçant de ne pas penser au dessein contestable de la CIA qui s'arrogeait le droit de décider du destin des créatures enfermées ici. Qu'elles furent maléfiques autorisait-il l'Agence à s'en servir comme chair à canon ?

Elle pinça les lèvres et pressa le pas pour rattraper Maggie qui ne l'avait pas attendue. Elles passèrent devant d'autres compartiments vacants plongés dans la pénombre auxquels elles n'accordèrent aucune attention. Après avoir croisé une demi-douzaine de cellules vides, Nancy aperçut un homme qui se tenait, très droit, au beau milieu de son box. Elles franchirent les lourdes portes coulissantes qui fermaient l'accès à sa zone de détention et il les regarda approcher avec un sourire engageant, le corps engoncé dans un épais manteau de fourrure.

Une lueur goguenarde pétillait dans ses yeux noirs, éclairant son visage noble aux traits durs et altiers. Sa peau sombre avait la teinte chaude du chocolat et Nancy sentit sa poitrine se serrer lorsque son regard curieux se posa sur elle.

L'homme dégageait une aura de grandeur déchue et la jeune femme perçut, derrière le faste et l'apparat dont il se drapait, les signes évidents d'une dignité bafouée. Sa pelisse vieillissante s'écaillait par endroit, perdant par plaques entières sa toison roide et ternie. Le foulard blanc qui lui ceignait le cou, à l'aspect si délicat qu'il devait être en soie, était souillé ça-et-là de taches brunes, incrustées depuis bien longtemps dans l'étoffe immaculée.

Avec lenteur, il écarta les bras qu'il avait jusque-là gardés croisés dans son dos pour dévoiler à la place de sa main droite un impressionnant crochet de boucher maculé de caillots et de rouille, planté directement dans le moignon sanguinolent et horriblement mutilé qu'était son poignet.

« Daniel Robitaille, murmura Maggie. Plus connu sous le nom de Candyman.

— Canydman…, répéta Nancy avec déférence. Il existe.

— Vous le connaissez ?

— Bien sûr, souffla la jeune femme, impressionnée. Nous jouions tous à l'appeler devant notre miroir à minuit. Il fallait prononcer son nom cinq fois.

— L'avez-vous fait ?

— Non, avoua-t-elle. Je m'arrêtais toujours à la troisième ou quatrième fois. Je n'ai jamais osé aller jusqu'au bout.

— Une sage décision, approuva Maggie.

— C'était donc vrai ? Il était réellement capable d'apparaître dans le miroir ?

— Et de tuer les inconscients qui avaient eu l'audace de l'invoquer, oui. »

De l'autre côté de l'épaisse paroi transparente sillonnée de fines lignes d'écriture manuscrites, Daniel Robitaille pencha la tête et la tourna légèrement sur le côté, comme s'il cherchait à entendre ce que les femmes disaient.

« J'avais un ami qui se vantait de l'avoir invité chez lui », reprit Nancy à mi-voix.

L'espace d'un instant, elle revit Rod. Rod Lane, et son look de mauvais garçon savamment étudié. Ses longs cheveux en bataille, son visage hâlé, illuminé par un sourire d'enfant perpétuellement satisfait. Gouailleur et culotté, il s'était toujours prétendu plus fort et plus malin que tout le monde. Elle ignorait comment sa belle et douce amie Tina avait pu s'enticher de cet encombrant fanfaron mais elle reconnaissait qu'il avait animé nombre de leurs soirées avec ses histoires invraisemblables. Parmi tous les bobards dont il aimait leur faire le récit fréquent et détaillé, l'épisode héroïque de Candyman était sans conteste celui qui exaspérait le plus Glen.

« Il est mort, dit-elle tristement.

— Candyman ? », demanda Maggie avec intérêt.

Nancy secoua la tête.

« Freddy, répondit-elle d'un ton absent, perdue dans ses souvenirs.

— Ironique, commenta Burroughs.

— Ça n'a rien d'ironique, rétorqua Nancy, blessée. Rod était mon ami. Il ne méritait pas ce qui lui est arrivé. Aucun de nous ne le méritait. Juste parce que nos parents ont… »

Elle se tut et, les mâchoires serrées, elle tourna la tête vers Candyman. Avenant, l'homme semblait patienter poliment qu'elles daignent l'inviter à se joindre à leur conversation.

« … Ont décidé de se faire justice eux-mêmes, acheva Maggie à mi-voix. Je suis désolée, Nancy. Je ne voulais pas vous heurter.

Nancy laissa échapper un court soupir exaspéré. Elle savait que Burroughs aussi avait affronté Krueger et perdu des proches. Mais que représentaient les jeunes délinquants dont elle avait eu la charge comparés à ses amis ? Ses parents ? Elle n'avait pas le droit de mesurer son expérience à l'aune de la sienne. Elle ignorait tout de la solitude à laquelle Krueger l'avait condamnée.

— Ca va, Maggie, répondit-elle sèchement en secouant la tête. Vous n'êtes pas plus responsable que moi de ce qu'il nous a fait subir.

— Parfois, à trop le côtoyer, j'ai l'impression de devenir aussi froide et insensible que lui, avoua Burroughs avec amertume. Doc me le serine continuellement.

— Où est-il ? Je ne l'ai pas vu quand je me suis réveillée, s'empressa de dire Nancy, soulagée par la possibilité que lui offrait Maggie de changer de conversation.

— Il est parti au milieu de votre rêve. Il se fatigue vite ces derniers temps et devient irritable quand sa jambe, bien qu'absente, décide qu'elle peut encore le faire souffrir. J'ai préféré l'envoyer se reposer. »

Sa voix avait perdu l'assurance et le dédain auxquels Nancy était désormais habituée tandis que Maggie évoquait d'un air las les séquelles des sévices qu'avait endurés Doc. Peut-être se trompait-elle sur Burroughs. Peut-être n'avait-elle pas tout révélé des horreurs qu'elle avait vécues par l'entremise nauséabonde de Krueger. Peut-être était-elle plus meurtrie qu'elle ne voulait le laisser paraître. Peut-être…

« Vous avez entendu ? », demanda brusquement Maggie, interrompant le cours de ses spéculations.

Nancy faillit secouer la tête pour lui signifier que non, lorsqu'elle capta à son tour ce qui avait alerté Burroughs.

Un son étrange, enroué et lancinant, comme un long gémissement mécanique. Le bruit, crispant, faisait froid dans le dos et Nancy songea stupidement à une machine en train d'agoniser.

Il s'arrêta aussi brusquement qu'il avait commencé, laissant les deux femmes interdites. Elles se regardèrent, les yeux écarquillés et le souffle court, et Maggie fut la première à bouger. Délaissant Robitaille qui, la tête inclinée sur le côté, leur souriait d'un air entendu, l'œil brillant d'une étincelle amusée, la femme se dirigea vers le couloir principal. Nancy se força à sortir de sa stupeur pour la suivre et elle la rejoignit face à une alcôve encombrée de boites et de cartons de rangement devant laquelle elles étaient passées moins de dix minutes auparavant. Derrière un amoncellement de caisses empilées avec une méticulosité maniaque, elle vit dépasser le toit pointu d'une cabine bleue qui, elle l'aurait juré, n'était pas là l'instant d'avant.

Lentement, les deux femmes contournèrent les piles de boites et finirent par découvrir sur la façade de l'abri céruléen une double porte fermée surmontée d'une enseigne inattendue.

« OK, Maggie, je ne m'étonne plus de grand-chose depuis ce matin, mais je suis impatiente d'entendre de quelle façon vous expliquez l'apparition d'une cabine de police anglaise au milieu des cartons… », murmura Nancy avec stupéfaction.

* * *

 **Je sais, mélanger Freddy et Docteur Who, c'est pas banal, mais ce n'est pas la première fois que je commets un tel crossover, alors je n'ai pas peur de l'assumer...**

 **A bientôt et n'oubliez pas de reviewer si vous avez aimé ou même si vous n'avez pas aimé !**


	10. Chapitre 09 : Blue Box & Red Alert

**CHAPITRE NEUF : BLUE BOX & RED ALERT**

* * *

 _Face à l'explosion de l'obésité aux U.S., le_ Creeper _aurait opté pour le régime vegan de Beyoncé pendant les vingt-deux premiers jours de son dernier réveil. Le vingt-troisième jour, carencé en protéines et écœuré par le quinoa, il est parti chasser du Douch Bag. Il déclare : « Les stéroïdes m'ont surexcité, j'ai eu du mal à trouver le sommeil. »_

 _Extrait des_ News _du webjournal parodique_ Le Gorafi _– Édition Spéciale Légendes Urbaines_

 _Mars 2016_

* * *

Maggie fronça les sourcils et s'approcha à pas feutrés de la cahute oblongue.

« Maggie ! Non ! chuchota Nancy en cherchant à la retenir par le bras.

— Du calme, lui répondit la femme à mi-voix en avançant vers les portes hermétiquement closes. On se fait sûrement des idées, Nancy. Ce truc n'est pas apparu comme par magie, c'est juste que nous n'y avons pas prêté attention.

— C'est vous qui me dites maintenant de ne pas croire à la magie ! Je suis presque certaine que ce machin bleu n'était pas là il y a dix minutes, souffla Nancy en se plaçant à ses côtés avec appréhension.

Maggie fit une petite moue réprobatrice et, avant que Nancy ait pu l'en empêcher, leva la main pour frapper deux fois contre le carreau opaque.

« Toc-toc », murmura-t-elle.

Brusquement, l'éclairage éblouissant du couloir mourut, les plongeant toutes deux dans les ténèbres. Simultanément, une alarme tonitruante se mit à rugir, leur transperçant douloureusement les tympans. Nancy poussa un cri de surprise et se plaqua les mains sur les oreilles en grimaçant. Moins d'une seconde plus tard, une violente lueur écarlate jaillissait par intermittence d'énormes gyrophares sortant du plafond. La sirène perdit au même moment son timbre strident et fluctua quelques secondes entre deux tonalités avant d'évoluer peu à peu en un hululement lancinant plus supportable pour l'ouïe.

Nancy baissa les bras et pivota sur elle-même pour regarder autour d'elle, désorientée.

Le bruit sourd d'une cavalcade se fit entendre derrière elles et les deux femmes reculèrent instinctivement, s'éloignant de la cabine de police. Nancy vit Maggie écarter ostensiblement les bras pour exhiber ses mains vides et elle fit de même en voyant dans la semi-pénombre une demi-douzaine d'hommes armés approcher au pas de course.

Tandis que les soldats se plaçaient en demi-cercle autour de l'immense boite azurée pour la mettre immédiatement en joue, un officier se dirigea droit vers les deux femmes, son visage anguleux tordu par la colère.

« Burroughs ! tonna-t-il au-dessus de la clameur obstinée de l'alarme. Pourquoi je ne suis pas surpris de vous voir au milieu de ce merdier ? Que faites-vous ici ? »

Les réflecteurs tournoyaient au-dessus de leurs têtes, dévoilant par à-coups ses traits taillés à la serpe. L'infatigable faisceau rouge, tamisé et oppressant, soulignait ses joues émaciées et dissimulait ses yeux sombres, profondément enfoncés dans leurs orbites.

« Capitaine Hauser, commença mielleusement Maggie, nullement intimidée, je faisais visiter les lieux à Melle Thompson. »

Elle se tourna légèrement sur le côté pour désigner Nancy et celle-ci vit le militaire la dévisager avec mépris, les sourcils froncés.

« Vous vous croyez où, Burroughs ? Au zoo ? Vous n'avez rien à faire ici, vous n'avez pas d'accréditation pour cette partie du Tartare.

— Ce n'est pas à vous d'en décider, capitaine. Le Pr Claymore a personnellement déverrouillé mon périmètre de sécurité pour nous permettre d'accéder à l'ensemble des pensionnaires.

— Peu importe, cracha-t-il avec hauteur. La zone est maintenant en quarantaine. Foutez-moi le camp avant que je ne vous colle mon pied au cul pour vous apprendre à rester à votre place. »

Après un dernier regard noir vers Nancy, il se détourna sans plus de cérémonie, se désintéressant subitement des deux femmes. Il eut un geste d'agacement en direction du plafond que ses hommes durent savoir interpréter correctement puisque l'état d'alerte s'arrêta net, faisant taire la sirène obsédante et ramenant l'éclairage éblouissant des néons.

« Sombre con », murmura Maggie entre ses dents.

Les yeux étrécis, elle observa les soldats qui encerclaient la cabine, l'arme au poing. L'un d'eux s'approcha à pas mesurés de la poignée et essaya vainement d'ouvrir la porte sous l'œil vigilant des autres membres de l'unité. Légèrement en retrait derrière ses hommes, Hauser écoutait le crachat inintelligible sortant de son talkie et hochait machinalement la tête, les mâchoires tellement serrées qu'une longue ligne blanche marbrait la peau mate de sa joue burinée.

« Très bien major, grogna-t-il avec mauvaise humeur avant de s'adresser à ses hommes d'une voix plus forte. Bélier ! »

Deux soldats rompirent la formation et avancèrent en portant à bout de bras un long tube noir. Ils se campèrent devant les portes fermées de l'étrange cabine et, dans un ensemble parfait, balancèrent le bélier d'avant en arrière avant de le fracasser contre la façade, ébranlant brutalement la structure qui recula de quelques centimètres. Les deux femmes sursautèrent et Nancy laissa échapper un jappement de stupeur.

« Vous êtes encore là ? aboya Hauser. Barrez-vous, les donzelles !

— Allons ma p'tite dame, laissez donc les hommes s'occuper de tout ça… »

Elles se retournèrent ensemble et tombèrent nez-à-nez avec Williams qui s'était approché discrètement et leur souriait, sa main artificielle glissée dans la poche de son jean délavé. Une allumette mâchonnée avait remplacé son vieux mégot entre ses lèvres et il la suçotait avec gourmandise en la maintenant au coin de sa bouche.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, Williams, rétorqua le capitaine. Je gère parfaitement la situation.

— C'est sûr », répondit celui-ci avec désinvolture tandis que les deux soldats continuaient à forcer l'entrée de l'objet étranger dans un fracas assourdissant.

Le son constant et désagréable du raclement de la cabine contre le sol de béton brut indiquait clairement qu'ils ne parvenaient qu'à la faire reculer et Williams haussa les sourcils d'un air éloquent pour souligner l'évidence de leur échec.

« Vous voyez, ma p'tite dame ? Les _hommes_ ont la situation bien en main », dit-il en imitant le ton trainant d'un cow-boy texan, les yeux baissés vers Maggie.

La bouche tordue en une mimique prétentieuse et machiste qui forçait ses traits en une caricature de John Wayne, il fit habilement passer son allumette défraichie de gauche à droite du bout de la langue. Puis il adressa au docteur un clin d'œil complice tout en soulevant du doigt le bord imaginaire d'un chapeau.

Nancy pouffa.

« Dégage, Williams, gronda Hauser, menaçant.

— J'ai reçu l'ordre de superviser cette opération, Hauser. Tu devrais être au courant, la consigne vient du major en personne. »

L'officier garda le silence, les mâchoires crispées, ses yeux chassieux débordant d'aversion.

« Ah, je vois qu'il t'a déjà prévenu, poursuivit malicieusement le gardien du Necronomicon. On va gagner du temps dans ce cas. Mais avant… »

Il se retourna vers les deux femmes et reprit brusquement une contenance austère et un ton autoritaire.

« Maggie, vous et Melle Thompson en avez bien assez vu. Regagnez vos quartiers, le Tartare est bouclé pour la nuit.

— Vous avez un talent admirable pour débarquer aux moments les plus inopportuns, Ash, remarqua-t-elle avec aigreur.

— Comme un dieu sorti de la machine, répondit-il d'un ton égal. Partez, Maggie. »

L'intéressée renifla d'un air dédaigneux et saisit sa compagne par le bras.

— Venez, Nancy, grommela-t-elle. Ne restons pas là. »

La jeune femme acquiesça et la suivit tandis que Burroughs les redirigeait vers la salle de repos des gardes en maugréant à mi-voix. Elles n'avaient pas parcouru dix mètres que le geignement éraillé et sibilant de la machine résonna dans le couloir, bientôt recouvert par les vociférations haineuses et scandalisées du capitaine Hauser qui ne semblait pas approuver la disparition inopinée de l'artefact.

Nancy papillonna des paupières et se tourna vers Maggie, une expression faussement chagrinée sur le visage.

« La cabine de police bleue s'est enfuie. Pauvre Hauser. »

Maggie fronça le nez et ajouta :

« C'est une véritable catastrophe pour la sécurité de Midian, mais je ne parviens pas à m'en émouvoir.

— Ash n'avait pas l'air de s'inquiéter.

— Williams ne s'inquiète jamais de rien, Nancy. Il traite toute situation avec une insupportable désinvolture. »

Elle se remit en route et Nancy dut faire un effort pour entendre la fin de la phrase que Maggie murmura entre ses dents.

« Et il a en plus l'arrogance remarquable de tout réussir avec une efficacité insolente. »

Elles repassèrent en silence devant la cage du mogwaï duveteux qui ronronnait comme un bienheureux, insouciant et détaché des vilenies humaines qui se déroulaient non loin de lui. Nancy ralentit son pas et le regarda à la dérobée, émue par la petite créature exaltée qui semblait ivre de félicité. Les yeux mi-clos, les lèvres entrouvertes, le mogwaï chantonnait avec ferveur sa mélopée envoutante, ses mains minuscules battant une mesure approximative tandis que ses cordes vocales enfantines vibraient dans un soprano nasillard.

Nancy sourit, attendrie, peu encline à se rallier aux mises en garde de Maggie concernant cette peluche à l'aspect inoffensif. L'animal la vit et pépia avec ravissement en agitant ses doigts trapus dans sa direction.

« Ne vous attachez pas, Nancy, la sermonna Maggie.

— Je ne m'attache pas, rétorqua la jeune femme en haussant une épaule, agacée. Arrêtez de me prendre pour une gamine, Maggie.

— Alors cessez de vous comporter comme si vous en étiez une. Cette créature n'est pas un chaton innocent mais un fléau qui ferait passer les plaies d'Égypte pour une pluie de printemps. Je les ai vus à l'œuvre, lui et sa progéniture malfaisante.

— Laissez-moi deviner : ils se roulent dans l'essence, vous leur boutez le feu et les catapultez dans le camp adverse ?

— Ne me donnez pas d'idées qui pourraient fonctionner..., lâcha Maggie. Venez, Nancy. Je dois vous ramener à vos quartiers.

— Attendez, Maggie. »

Burroughs fit volte-face et l'interrogea du regard.

« Je veux le voir. »

Maggie secoua la tête, le visage fermé.

« Vous avez entendu Ash Williams. Nous devons quitter le Tartare.

— Si je me fie aux vagissements indignés d'Hauser, je dirais que le mystérieux engin qui focalisait toutes les attentions a disparu. Le couvre-feu qu'on nous a imposé n'est donc plus fondé. Je dois le voir, Maggie.

— Vous avez eu une longue journée, Nancy, dit doucement Burroughs. Je ne suis pas sûre que ça soit très sage de vous confronter à lui aussi tôt après votre rêve…

— Maggie… »

Nancy soupira bruyamment et fit claquer sa langue avec impatience.

Lorsque Claymore avait évoqué cette visite du Tartare, elle avait redouté l'idée d'une nouvelle rencontre avec Krueger. Elle n'était pas sûre de s'être suffisamment affranchie de ses peurs débilitantes pour oser le revoir si vite après leurs retrouvailles houleuses. Elle craignait que, rendu furieux par son retour en cellule, il ne remportât cette bataille-ci. Il en était capable, même avec cette puce censée contrôler ses pulsions violentes ses persiflages cruels et acérés pouvaient faire davantage de dégâts que les lames aiguisées de ses griffes.

Mais elle savait aussi, avec une implacable certitude, qu'en décidant d'aider la C.I.A. elle avait tacitement accepté de tolérer la présence nauséabonde du croque-mitaine à ses côtés. Il était plus que temps pour elle d'assumer les conséquences de ses choix et de se préparer à affronter ses démons.

Ses déambulations nocturnes parmi les abominations blasphématoires se nichant au cœur de Midian l'avaient plongée dans une sorte de fascination horrifiée et avaient curieusement relativisé l'angoissante perspective d'une entrevue avec le parasite indélicat de ses songes les plus intimes. Krueger était ce qui se faisait de plus humain au sein de ce bestiaire délirant et, comme elle l'avait dit à Maggie un peu plus tôt, il paraissait presque raisonnable comparé aux autres pensionnaires chtoniens, si éloignés de la normalité que son esprit avait encore du mal à concevoir que l'existence de telles créatures fût réellement possible.

Après avoir fait la connaissance de ses futurs petits camarades de jeu, elle ne trouvait plus Freddy Krueger si inhumain. Au moins pouvait-elle tenir une conversation à peu près intelligible avec lui en dépit de l'irritation inévitable à laquelle conduisait son usage périodique et peu reluisant d'une inépuisable réserve de grossièretés misogynes.

Elle avait découvert la Chimère et le Clown, deux monstres anthropophages au comportement tellement violent et imprévisible qu'ils étaient enchaînés et enfermés dans des cages scellées par des moyens magiques incompréhensibles pour elle.

Elle tourna la tête pour aviser le doudou acoustique qu'était le mogwaï, au-delà de tout soupçon sous son crin pelucheux mais visiblement doué du même pouvoir de destruction qu'un rockeur anglais dans une chambre d'hôtel.

Même Candyman, pourtant doté d'une apparence humaine et semblant tout-à-fait apte à communiquer par des moyens conventionnels, était cloitré dans une cellule hermétiquement close. Ses geôliers s'attendaient donc de sa part à une tentative de fuite digne d'un thaumaturge.

D'après Maggie, Krueger n'était retenu que par des barreaux d'argent. Point de prison imperméable ou de confinement magique pour lui. Il était incapable de s'échapper.

Parce qu'il n'avait aucun pouvoir surnaturel ici, dans le Monde Réel. Aucune prise physique sur ses fantasmes ou ses peurs.

Elle ne craignait pour ainsi dire rien.

Elle voulait s'imposer ce nouveau face-à-face pour surmonter le sentiment de panique qui risquait de la submerger à tout moment depuis qu'elle avait été emmenée de force, à peine vingt-quatre auparavant.

Le plus tôt serait le mieux.

« Je dois le voir », répéta-t-elle, entêtée.

Maggie la dévisagea avec attention. Nancy la vit réfléchir en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure avec opiniâtreté, puis, au bout de plusieurs secondes de silence, elle baissa les yeux et hocha la tête, résignée.

« OK, Nancy. Mais on ne reste pas longtemps. Hauser serait ravi de nous tirer une balle dans le cul en prétendant nous avoir pris pour des intrus.

— Cinq minutes », promit Nancy.

 **~o~**

Même en fermant les paupières, l'éclairage criard et aseptisé le dérangeait. Ils ne le coupaient jamais, ne faisaient jamais varier son incommodante intensité. Nuit et jour, il devait supporter inlassablement cette clarté artificielle qui le rendait fou.

Il aimait les ténèbres. Il avait l'habitude d'y vivre et de s'y tapir. D'y piéger ses proies. L'ombre était son refuge, depuis toujours, et il y trouvait une forme d'apaisement à laquelle ces satanés néons ne lui permettaient pas d'accéder depuis deux ans.

Deux ans.

Cela faisait deux ans qu'il était emprisonné ici, dans cette cellule, au vu et au su de tous, surveillé, étudié et moqué. Une bête de foire. Voilà ce qu'il était devenu. Un putain de rat de laboratoire, se débattant comme un beau diable pour le seul plaisir pervers des huiles de la C.I.A.. Comment Maggie avait-elle osé le remettre aux mains de ces connards prétentieux du gouvernement ?

Après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle…

Il rouvrit les yeux et fut aussitôt ébloui par la lumière crue qui brillait comme un astre incessant au-dessus de son lit, placée là à dessein par ses ignominieux amphitryons. Il avait plusieurs fois déjà brisé le luminaire, qui avait systématiquement été remplacé dans les dix minutes qui suivaient. Lui avait été puni méthodiquement par Hauser et ses hommes, sous l'œil indifférent de la caméra qui l'espionnait vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait cessé de distinguer le jour de la nuit. Les va-et-vient constants des matons et leurs rondes irrégulières achevaient de fausser ses perceptions et il avait depuis belle lurette cessé de chercher à s'adapter à leur rythme erratique qui perturbait ses fonctions vitales les plus élémentaires.

Il avait savouré les quelques minutes d'obscurité qui avaient envahi la zone de détention moins d'une demi-heure auparavant, malgré la sirène hurlante qui lui avait agressé les tympans, et s'était même autorisé un fou rire en comprenant que le cloaque immonde et surprotégé qu'était cet endroit semblait être la cible d'une attaque extérieure. Cela n'avait malheureusement pas duré et il regrettait amèrement les trop courts instants de paix que lui avait procurés le visiteur indésirable.

Il grogna et replia un bras pour le poser sur ses yeux éblouis. Son chapeau lui manquait cruellement. D'ordinaire, il lui offrait une protection bienvenue contre l'éclat impitoyable des plafonniers et les tentatives d'intimidation de ses geôliers. Sans lui, il se sentait… nu. Vulnérable. Sans lui, les regards haineux des gardes lui semblaient plus affûtés, plus efficaces, et faisaient mouche avec une redoutable acuité, forant dans son âme et le fragilisant d'une manière inacceptable.

Était-il possible que ce stupide chapeau défraîchi détînt la clef de son arrogance et de son flegme légendaire ?

Il ferma à nouveau les yeux et inspira profondément, sentant ses poumons racornis par les remugles brûlants se déplier douloureusement pour accueillir le peu d'oxygène qu'ils pouvaient encore contenir.

Non. La perte de son précieux fedora n'avait rien à voir avec cet étrange tourment qui le harcelait avec la hargne d'un moustique obtus et le plongeait dans un état de fébrilité tel qu'il n'en avait plus connu depuis bien longtemps.

Sa brève incursion dans son monde avait réveillé un appétit qu'il avait craint ne plus jamais éprouver et l'avait laissé entrevoir des bribes de son ancien pouvoir et des infinies possibilités qu'offrait celui-ci. Une insatiable soif de liberté le taraudait depuis son brusque retour anticipé dans le Monde Réel et rien n'indiquait qu'elle voulût se tarir. Elle enflait comme un furoncle infecté, suintant la lâcheté et la résignation passive dont il avait fait preuve en se laissant enfermer et réduire au statut d'animal.

Jusqu'à présent, il avait aimé croire que le détachement indigné dans lequel il s'était drapé n'était que le reflet de l'ennui profond que lui inspiraient cette situation ubuesque et les hommes qui l'avaient causée, mais, à la lumière des derniers événements, il était forcé d'admettre qu'il s'était leurré : il avait abandonné.

Un déplaisant sentiment de honte s'infiltra sournoisement dans son esprit, fouaillant ses viscères et enveloppant son cœur putréfié de ses doigts glacés.

Oui, il avait abandonné. Il s'était habitué à cette cellule et aux brimades quotidiennes des gardes, à leurs coups et leur vindicte. Il s'était fait à l'idée de croupir dans cet endroit stérile et de n'en jamais sortir. Il avait accepté d'être traité comme un objet docile à l'usage précis et limité.

Il devrait penser à remercier la douce Nancy. Leurs retrouvailles enflammées l'avaient sorti de sa torpeur abrutissante et il éprouvait la gratitude du noyé émergeant de son immersion létale pour aspirer une grande goulée d'air salvatrice.

Il veillerait personnellement à ce que sa belle reçût le témoignage mérité de sa reconnaissance éternelle.

Un claquement de langue agacé vint ponctuer ces réjouissantes pensées. Cette foutue lumière lui éborgnait la rétine. Une telle introspection n'était pas dans ses habitudes et prendre conscience de son abdication face à la C.I.A. l'avait rendu encore plus irritable.

Il avait entendu le capitaine Hauser hurler peu après que la lumière eût été rétablie et il soupçonnait qu'il avait vu son mystérieux touriste importun s'enfuir sous son long nez d'aigle sans pouvoir réagir. Bien que tout ce qui pouvait nuire à Hauser le réjouît au plus haut point, il n'ignorait pas que le capitaine avait coutume de passer sa colère sur les prisonniers. Il n'ignorait pas davantage qui était son souffre-douleur préféré. Il appréhendait donc une visite prochaine de ses gardes-chiourmes et gardait l'oreille tendue, à l'affût du moindre indice pouvant le renseigner sur la venue d'un intrus.

C'est donc sans surprise qu'il se redressa sur son lit avec la vivacité d'un chat en percevant des bruits de pas s'approchant de sa cellule.

Deux personnes venaient vers lui d'un pas rapide, trop léger pour être celui d'hommes chaussés de rangers et alourdis par des pièces d'armure. Curieux, il se leva et croisa les bras, attendant que ses visiteurs se fassent connaître.

« Cinq minutes, Nancy », entendit-il.

L'instant d'après, la tête ébouriffée de Nancy apparut derrière ses barreaux et il resta un long moment à la contempler, ahuri, tandis que Maggie Burroughs se postait à ses côtés, les mains plaquées sur les hanches et le menton relevé dans une ridicule pose de super-héros vindicateur. Ses cheveux noirs encadrait son visage fier, si familier, et il vit briller dans ses yeux une haine qu'il avait pris grand soin d'attiser de son mieux au fil de leurs rencontres.

Il s'ébroua et reprit ses esprits en plaquant un sourire mauvais sur ses lèvres.

« Maggie, susurra-t-il langoureusement. Ça fait longtemps.

— Pas assez à mon goût, rétorqua-t-elle avec dégoût.

— Voyons, chérie, se lamenta-t-il, affectant d'être peiné. Moi qui croyais que nous étions amis… »

Elle haussa les épaules et lui décocha un regard noir qui le fit éclater d'un rire sec et râpeux.

« Ça va, Nancy ? dit-il en se tournant vers la jeune femme qui l'accompagnait. Bien dormi ? Joli pull… »

L'intéressée inclina la tête sur le côté et, l'air ennuyé, brandit son majeur tendu dans sa direction. Le croque-mitaine s'esclaffa et s'approcha encore, la dévorant du regard.

« Cela dit, je préférais la nuisette…

— T'as quoi à la gueule ? », maugréa-t-elle en effleurant sa propre joue.

Il avait oublié l'incident avec les matons mais ce bref rappel suffit à raviver sa douleur et il sentit une bouffée de rage sourdre dans ses veines, enflammant son désir de vengeance.

« Oh. Ça, dit-il, nonchalant, en caressant la plaie purulente qui pulsait juste sous son œil. J'ai glissé.

— C'est Hauser ? », intervint Maggie.

Il tourna le regard vers elle et garda le silence, les mâchoires serrées.

« Il m'avait pourtant promis de mieux tenir ses hommes, dit-elle, les lèvres pincées.

— Je n'ai pas besoin de ta protection, chérie.

— Nous ne voulons pas que tu sois blessé, rétorqua-t-elle en secouant la tête

— La CIA ne veut pas qu'on casse ses jouets, ricana-t-il.

— Quelque chose comme ça, approuva-t-elle avec froideur.

— Moi qui pensais que tu t'inquiétais pour moi… », soupira-t-il, emphatique.

Il s'avança et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres des barreaux chatoyants, toisant les deux femmes de toute sa hauteur. Il leva les yeux et les fit rouler, faisant mine d'explorer avec intérêt le plafond de sa propre cellule avant de fixer son regard glacial sur Burroughs.

« C'était donc à ça que tu me destinais, ma princesse ? demanda-t-il d'une voix basse et vibrante.

— Non, répliqua-t-elle en soutenant son regard. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi, tu croupirais dans une caisse lestée au fin fond des abysses de la Fosse des Mariannes où tu mourrais lentement de faim, de froid et de soif.

— Tout un programme », dit-il, feignant l'intérêt .

Elle lui adressa un sourire figé et poursuivit :

« Mais je n'étais pas la seule à prendre les décisions.

— Je suppose que je dois m'en sentir soulagé.

— En es-tu bien sûr ? insinua-t-elle.

— Et toi, Nance, dit-il soudain en se détournant de Maggie. Qu'est-ce que notre cher docteur t'a fait croire pour que tu la suives ? Que t'imagines-tu ? Que tu vas sauver le monde ? »

Il s'approcha encore, sentant à travers ses vêtements la morsure de l'argent courant comme un arc électrique sur sa peau roide et épaisse.

« Crois-tu que nous allons sauver le monde ensemble, tous les deux ? Toi et moi ? Comme c'est fluffy…

— Tu as enfin l'occasion de faire quelque chose de moins glauque que de tuer des enfants.

— Pourtant, c'est chouette de tuer des enfants, Nance, murmura-t-il en laissant trainer langoureusement la dernière syllabe de son prénom. C'est excitant.

— Ferme-la, Krueger ! »

Il ricana et, avisant de nouveau Maggie, lui désigna Nancy d'en mouvement du menton.

« Regarde-la, ta protégée, chérie. Tu la crois capable de me tenir tête ? Elle va échouer. Que se passera-t-il si elle ne parvient pas à me tenir en laisse ? »

Il quitta sa posture alanguie pour se mettre à marcher lentement le long des barreaux, sans lâcher les deux femmes du regard.

« Si elle me laisse m'enfuir ? » continua-t-il en plongeant ses yeux clairs dans ceux de Nancy.

Il se redressa devant la jeune femme et lui décocha un clin d'œil énamouré.

« Ou si je la tue ? susurra-t-il, la faisant sursauter. Que ferez-vous, toi et ton équipe de bras cassé ?

— Nous te capturerons, répondit froidement Maggie. Encore. Nous l'avons déjà fait, Krueger. Tu as oublié ?

— Non, Maggie. Je n'ai pas oublié. Mais ton gros estropié de negro n'aura pas assez de ses deux bras et de sa jambe la prochaine fois.

— Sale fils de pute ! », jura Maggie en frappant violemment les barreaux du plat de la main.

Une gerbe d'étincelles vertes jaillit des montants et Krueger recula prudemment d'un pas, les lèvres étirées sur un sourire obscène qui découvrit ses dents gâtées.

Il secoua la tête et, levant sa main droite, agita son index en guise d'avertissement.

« Tu-tut, dit-il, amusé. Renseigne-toi mieux, fillette. On ne pouvait pas faire plus éloignée d'une pute que ma pauvre maman.[1] La tienne, en revanche… Toujours à fourrer son nez partout…

— Laisse ma mère en dehors de ça !

— Oh. Sujet sensible, ricana-t-il. Encore fâchée, chérie ?

— Va te faire foutre, Krueger », cracha Maggie, hors d'elle.

Elle se tourna vers Nancy, furibonde, les yeux exorbités.

« La visite est terminée, Nancy, dit-elle d'une voix sourde. Je vous ramène. »

Elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna de la cellule à pas vifs. Nancy fit mine de la suivre et Krueger se colla aux barreaux brûlants jusqu'à l'extrême limite de sa résistance pour l'interpeller.

« Hé, Nancy ! C'était quoi, ce bordel tout à l'heure ? »

Elle revint vers lui et l'observa avec circonspection.

« La boîte bleue, lui confia-t-elle, énigmatique.

— La boîte bleue ? »

Il gratta son crâne chauve d'un air perplexe et, alors qu'elle s'éloignait à nouveau, il la rappela.

« Nance ! »

Elle ne se rapprocha pas mais tourna la tête vers lui et attendit qu'il poursuive.

« Il est interdit de courir dans les couloirs… »

Il appuya sa phrase d'un sourire de connivence et lui adressa un nouveau clin d'œil. Nancy cilla, interloquée, avant d'étouffer un petit rire incrédule. Elle se hâta de rejoindre Maggie qui l'attendait en tapant du pied quelques mètres plus loin.

« Ca y est, vous avez fini ? grogna-t-elle avec mauvaise humeur.

— Ca ne s'est pas passé si mal que ça…, commenta Nancy, les joues roses.

— Pourquoi ne veut-il pas que vous courriez dans les couloirs ?

— C'est… quelque chose qui s'est passé il y a longtemps, bredouilla la jeune femme en repensant à sa première rencontre avec le croque-mitaine. [2]

— Je vois. Vous avez déjà vos petits secrets, c'est touchant, grinça Maggie, acide.

— C'est quoi le truc avec votre mère ? », rétorqua Nancy que l'attitude agressive de Burroughs commençait à agacer.

Maggie s'arrêta et baissa la tête. Un long soupir affaissa ses épaules et elle regarda Nancy d'un air las.

« Il l'a tuée. »

La jeune femme plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche, horrifiée par son manque de tact.

« Maggie, bafouilla-t-elle, je suis désolée, je…

— Ca va, Nancy, l'apaisa l'autre. Pour être franche, je m'en souviens à peine. Je devais avoir cinq ou six ans.

— Cinq ou six ans ? répéta Nancy, surprise. Mais…

— Oui, je sais ce que vous vous dites. Il était encore humain.

— Je croyais qu'il n'avait tué que des enfants avant que mes parents… et les autres… »

Maggie acquiesça, la dispensant d'en dire davantage.

« Des enfants, et n'importe qui se mettant sur sa route. Ma mère avait découvert son secret par hasard et avait à l'époque voulu le dénoncer de crainte qu'il ne s'en prenne aussi à moi. Il l'a fait taire. On m'a trouvé une famille d'accueil loin de Springwood.

— Une minute, Maggie…, souffla Nancy, médusée. Springwood ? Vous habitiez Springwood ? A Elm Street ?

— Oui, avoua Maggie, penaude.

— Vous m'avez menti.

— Non, se défendit-elle. J'ai omis un détail.

— Je trouve que vous omettez beaucoup de choses, Maggie, gronda Nancy, ulcérée. Et vous m'avez bel et bien menti : je ne suis pas la dernière enfant d'Elm Street. Vous n'aviez pas besoin de moi pour votre plan foireux !

— C'est vrai, j'ai bien vécu dans Elm Street étant enfant, reconnut Maggie, mal à l'aise. Mais cela ne fait pas de moi une enfant originelle : contrairement aux vôtres, mes parents n'ont pas participé au meurtre de Krueger. Vous étiez indispensable pour la réalisation du programme.

— J'en ai marre de vos secrets, Maggie ! A chaque fois que je commence à vous trouver sympathique, vous laissez filtrer une information importante qui remet totalement en question ma confiance à votre égard. Qu'allez-vous m'apprendre la prochaine fois ? Que votre père aidait Krueger à dépecer les gosses ? »

Le visage de Maggie enfla un court instant, prenant une teinte dangereusement violacée, puis elle se détendit au prix d'un effort qui sembla colossal et reprit son chemin, les épaules basses, en faisant signe à Nancy de la suivre.

« Mon père a disparu en même temps que ma mère, dit-elle, radoucie. Ne vous trompez pas d'ennemi, Nancy. Krueger nous a fait du mal à toutes les deux. Il nous a tous pris des personnes qui nous étaient chères.

— Habile détournement de conversation, railla Nancy. Mais puisque vous en parlez, je suis de moins en moins convaincue que ça soit une bonne idée de collaborer avec lui.

— Ce n'est pas une bonne idée de collaborer avec lui, confirma Maggie. Mais de cette façon au moins, nous savons où il est et ce qu'il fait.

— A propos, cette cellule dans laquelle je l'ai vu, demanda Nancy avec curiosité, c'est le seul espace dont il dispose ?

— Oui, comme tous les autres monstres du Tartare. Vous préfèreriez qu'il ait une suite au Ritz ?

— Je ne l'aime pas plus que vous, Maggie. Mais je me demande quel degré de participation volontaire vous espérez lui soutirer en le traitant moins bien qu'un chien ? Et cette plaie qu'il a au visage ? Vous avez laissé entendre qu'Hauser pouvait en être responsable.

— Le capitaine Hauser nous pose des problèmes, admit Maggie. Il semble croire qu'il dispose des pleins pouvoirs ici et qu'il est en droit de corriger les détenus comme il l'entend. Krueger tout particulièrement. Evidemment, le fait qu'il soit le seul pensionnaire à ne pas disposer de facultés surnaturelles qui le rendraient moins vulnérable conforte Hauser dans son sentiment d'impunité. Nous l'avons déjà réprimandé à ce sujet.

— Vous devriez réprimander plus fort…, maugréa Nancy, abasourdie par ces révélations.

— Je vous avais dit que ce n'était pas vous que Krueger détestait le plus, dit Burroughs avec un faible sourire d'excuse.

— Merde, Maggie ! C'est un fou dangereux et vous tous ici ne faites qu'envenimer les choses ! Je vous rappelle que c'est moi, et moi seule, que vous envoyez au casse-pipe ! Vous pensez vraiment que je suis capable de canaliser toute la haine qu'il a accumulée contre vous depuis qu'il est ici ?! Hauser le torture, bon sang ! Et vous fermez les yeux !

— Ne me dites pas que vous pleurez sur son sort, Nancy ?

— Que les choses soient claires : il mériterait de subir cent fois plus. Mais nous ne sommes pas dans un contexte de vengeance aveugle. J'ose vous rappeler qu'il est ici pour servir vos desseins et que vous comptez sur sa collaboration pleine et entière. Or, vu les conditions d'incarcération que vous lui imposez, j'espère que vous avez de bons d'arguments pour le convaincre en dépit de son inconfort…

— Nous sommes tombés d'accord avec le major Taggart pour une concession importante : il aura l'autorisation de faire ce qu'il voudra des personnes dont il envahira les rêves.

— Oh ! Alors ça, c'est une brillante idée ! Il va donc tuer avec votre bénédiction. Que vous considériez ses futures victimes comme des _ennemis de la nation_ ne change rien au fait qu'ils représentent pour lui un vivier d'âmes non négligeable. S'il en absorbe suffisamment, il retrouvera ses pouvoirs. Que ferons-nous lorsqu'il sera devenu trop fort pour nous ?

— Nancy, il était au sommet de sa puissance au moment où je l'ai vaincu. Il avait réduit Springwood à l'état de ville fantôme. Il n'y avait plus aucun enfant lorsque je suis arrivée là-bas et les rares adultes qui avaient survécu baignaient dans une sorte d'hébétude psychotique il était plus fort que jamais. Mais nous en sommes venus à bout. Je connais ses points faibles et je sais comment les exploiter contre lui.

— Tout ça va nous péter à la gueule, prédit Nancy, lugubre, renâclant devant tant de mauvaise foi et d'optimisme béat.

— Je comprends que vous ayez peur, Nancy, répondit Maggie d'une voix apaisante. Mais je ne suis pas votre ennemie dans cette histoire. C'est vrai que c'est vous que nous envoyons au front et j'aurais souhaité que les choses puissent se faire différemment, mais je vous promets de toujours veiller sur vous. Vous devez me faire confiance et ne jamais lui montrer à quel point il vous effraie.

— Facile à dire, Maggie. Ce n'est pas vous qui vous retrouvez face à lui dans vos rêves. »

Elles étaient arrivées devant la porte fermant l'accès au Tartare. Le garde de faction les observa, sourcils froncés, avant de leur ouvrir.

« Détrompez-vous, dit Maggie en franchissant le seuil. Même absent, il hante mes nuits autant que les vôtres.

 **~o~**

Nancy bailla longuement, ses yeux brûlants peinant à accommoder pour suivre les images sortant de l'antique poste de télévision qui trônait, solitaire, sur un meuble monté de guingois.

Maggie l'avait comme promis ramenée à ses quartiers – un mot bien pompeux pour désigner les locaux décatis qu'on lui avait alloués – et l'avait plantée là sans autre forme de procès. A sa décharge, elle avait paru encore plus éreintée que ne l'était Nancy et, malgré l'animosité que celle-ci éprouvait contre le docteur, elle comprenait que la journée avait été éprouvante pour tout le monde et que chacun méritait un minimum de repos avant d'attaquer la suite des événements. Suite dont Nancy n'avait par ailleurs pas la moindre idée. Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant ? Certes, elle avait réussi à attirer Krueger dans ses rêves – un exploit qui la retirait définitivement de la liste des lauréat au Prix Nobel de la Paix – mais après ? Personne n'avait cru bon de lui préciser quel serait son rôle exact dans ce programme et, dans la précipitation des dernières heures, elle n'avait simplement pas pensé à poser les bonnes questions. Ils étaient tous si évasifs et langue-de-bois… Elle supposait que Krueger lui aussi naviguait à vue. Lui qui avait l'habitude de toujours tout contrôler, cette précarité imposée ne pouvait que le contrarier et le rendre dangereusement imprévisible.

Krueger. La seule évocation de son nom lui paralysait les sens. Malgré la longue douche brûlante sous laquelle elle s'était écorchée la peau à force de frotter, elle croyait encore sentir sur elle la puanteur nauséabonde du croque-mitaine derrière le parfum entêtant du savon bon marché dont elle avait usé avec vigueur. Malgré l'air bravache qu'elle avait affiché avec une assurance toute feinte au cours des dernières heures, ses vieilles peurs avaient ressurgi, plus vivaces que jamais, et elle luttait à présent avec l'énergie du désespoir contre un sommeil qu'elle appréhendait et qui, comme un fait exprès, se faisait de plus en plus pressant.

Il n'avait pas changé. Laid, puant, démoniaque, grande gueule et facétieux. Elle s'était aperçue avec consternation qu'il exerçait encore sur elle cette fascination malsaine qui la rendait si vulnérable au fil aiguisé de son discours malveillant. Il avait toujours parfaitement su comment la manipuler pour la plier à sa volonté et elle constatait avec colère et regret que cela non plus n'avait pas changé. Elle était aussi malléable qu'avant face à lui et à son bagou fielleux.

Mais plus inquiétant encore, ces retrouvailles, bien que mouvementées, s'étaient déroulées selon le schéma habituel de leurs confrontations et chacun d'eux avait réendossé son rôle à la perfection. Comme s'ils s'étaient quittés hier.

Elle se rendit compte avec effroi que pendant toutes ces années solitaires, loin de tout et de tous, pourtant débarrassée de sa présence étouffante et maléfique, il avait toujours été là, avec elle, dans chacune de ses pensées, et il avait prévalu au moindre de ses actes.

A son corps défendant, elle l'avait tacitement autorisé à prendre une place prépondérante dans sa vie, jusqu'à devenir le centre de ses préoccupations.

Qu'elle le veuille ou non, il faisait partie intégrante d'elle et de son existence.

Toute à ses réflexions, elle contemplait sans le voir le minuscule écran qui diffusait une boucle ininterrompue de vidéos amateur et de reportages racoleurs sur les attentats de Bruxelles survenus plusieurs heures auparavant. La voix exaltée du présentateur peroxydé narrait par le menu les quelques détails que ses journalistes étaient parvenus à grappiller de leurs serres avides, revenant sans cesse sur des informations qu'il fallait rectifier et dont l'authenticité semblait être le cadet de ses soucis.

« _Nous pouvons désormais affirmer avec certitude qu'il s'agissait bien d'attentats,_ bramait-il avec un enthousiasme malsain _. L'État Islamique a revendiqué les explosions de l'aéroport de Zaventem et de la station de métro de Maelbeek et tout porte à croire qu'il s'agit là de représailles suite à la capture du désormais tristement célèbre Salah Abdeslam. Nous vous rappelons que Salah Abdeslam, seul rescapé de l'équipe terroriste impliquée dans les attentats de Paris en novembre dernier, a été arrêté il y a quatre jours, le dix-huit mars, dans la ville de Molenbeek après une longue opération policière qui avait demandé la coordination des forces belges et françaises. Nous revoyons ici les terribles images de cette interpellation, dans cette petite ville de Molenbeek qui a littéralement vécu l'enfer : des tirs nourris d'armes de guerre et des déflagrations ont fait de ce quartier tranquille le théâtre d'un assaut violent et meurtrier avant finalement d'aboutir à l'appréhension des membres de cette cellule islamiste lourdement armée. »_

Nancy regarda d'un œil morne les images d'un vieil immeuble en train de s'affaisser, résultat de l'explosion d'une ceinture d'explosifs dans l'appartement où se terraient les terroristes.

Les mêmes commentaires tournaient inlassablement sur les bannières au bas de l'écran, précisant tour à tour le nombre de victimes et les numéros d'urgence à contacter et relayant les réactions offusquées de divers chefs d'état.

L'art de faire du rien, comme disait son père.

Elle soupira et se frotta énergiquement le visage. Un nouveau bâillement lui mit les larmes aux yeux et elle s'étira en gémissant sur le canapé inconfortable. Lorsqu'elle se rassit, ses yeux tombèrent sur le petit comprimé blanc qu'elle avait déposé sur la table, à côté de la lampe de lecture. Maggie lui avait recommandé de ne plus prendre le moindre comprimé d'Hypnocil afin de ne pas perturber davantage son métabolisme et de ne pas mettre le programme en péril. Elle lui avait assuré que Krueger ne pouvait pas intervenir spontanément dans ses rêves, qu'il avait besoin pour ça que Doc recommence tout ce protocole compliqué impliquant ondes delta, activité du noyau préoptique ventrolatéral et verre de lait tiède. Etrangement, cela n'avait pas rassuré Nancy et elle était parvenue à subtiliser adroitement un unique cachet du flacon confisqué par Burroughs. Juste au cas où.

 _« Les premières photos issues des caméras de surveillance de l'aéroport montre trois hommes poussant des bagages. Deux d'entre eux marchent à visage découvert tandis que le troisième se dissimule soigneusement sous un chapeau, tenant d'échapper à la vigilance des caméras. Il s'agirait selon toute vraisemblance des terroristes et la police recherche activement leur identité. »_

Nancy ferma les yeux. Sa tête dodelina lentement et la main qui tenait la télécommande glissa de l'accoudoir pour tomber sur le sofa avec un bruit mat.

Elle perçut le bruissement feutré d'un corps se déplaçant à ses côtés, glissant sur le revêtement rugueux des coussins. Un souffle chaud inonda son oreille tandis qu'une voix profonde chuchotait son nom dans une douce volupté.

Elle s'éveilla en sursaut, la tête tournée vers la gauche, là d'où venait la voix. Son cœur battait une chamade effrénée et une sueur glacée lui coulait dans la nuque, trempant ses cheveux et le bord de la couverture de laine épaisse dans laquelle elle était enveloppée. Le souffle court, elle parcourut frénétiquement son salon du regard, craignant de voir Krueger surgir d'un recoin ou d'un meuble. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le suppresseur de rêves et, sans hésiter, elle le prit et l'avala.

Sa tête retomba en arrière, heurtant les coussins ramollis du canapé et elle lutta pour apaiser son angoisse. Les yeux grands ouverts, elle contempla le plafond fendillé et mal repeint qui la surplombait, toute envie de sommeil évaporée. Le murmure de la TV finit par l'emporter sur ses râles haletants, transperçant péniblement la brume qui engourdissait son cerveau et elle tâcha de se concentrer dessus, fermement décidée à ne pas dormir.

 _« Et maintenant, des nouvelles de l'écrivain Paul Sheldon, que l'on croyait mort dans un accident de la route. Monsieur Sheldon a en réalité été recueilli par une ancienne infirmière, admiratrice passionnée, qui l'a séquestré et torturé, l'obligeant à réécrire son dernier livre parce qu'il mettait en scène la mort de son personnage fétiche, Misery Chastain. Paul Sheldon s'en sort bien et nous sommes heureux de penser qu'il dispose désormais de nouvelles idées pour un futur roman. Nous en profitons pour lancer ce débat, qui sera développé lors de notre chronique du soir : les fans ont-ils tous les droits ? »_

* * *

[1] Amanda Krueger, la mère de Freddy, était une nonne qui travaillait au contact de dangereux aliénés dans un asile. Un soir, elle s'est retrouvée accidentellement enfermée parmi les détenus qui l'ont cachée et violée pendant des jours. Lorsque l'équipe de sécurité l'a retrouvée, elle était à moitié morte et enceinte.

[2] Dans le premier opus, Nancy, endormie en classe, rêve et traverse son lycée à la poursuite du cadavre de son amie Tina. Elle se heurte à un Freddy alors grimé en surveillante qui la prévient qu'il est interdit de courir dans les couloirs.


End file.
